Power Rangers: Martial Strike
by Stormasius
Summary: Watch as a thief, an old ranger and a group of various other characters take the fight to the Corporate King, a sadistic CEO hell bent on taking everyone's money for himself, and try to help the little man and end the Corporate tyranny that plagues Novaton. Join them now in their wacky and extremely satire adventures.
1. Strike Out

**Martial Strike**

 **Strike out**

 **Hello everyone, Stormasius with a new story here. This is gonna be quite different from the usual power rangers stories. So, without further ado, here comes martial strike.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or the concepts it owns. Any views in this are part of the personality of the characters or a joke on certain topics such as evil billionaires. All characters, in chapter 1, are owned by me and any other concepts are also mine. Thanks to decode9 for the use of the true legend war story concept.**

 **Overview: rangers have always saved the world. Years after all of the rangers lost their power in the last legend war, corporate rule has come to pass over the city of Novaton. Now, a struggling business owner hopes to fight the evil corporation and save others like him from their money filled grip. Finding aid in a young street thief, they begin bringing spirit back to a hollow city through martial arts. Can they take the fight to the corporations? Watch as they bring back freedom to a broken city.**

A rundown market with tattered sheets covering metal frames kept away the light rain that fell down on the low class citizens shopping for the bare necessities. Further down, there was a commotion. Then a figure in a red hood jumped over a stack of small wooden crates, clutching a couple of apples as he dashed away from the scene. Immediately followed by an angry market stall owner. "Get back here ya little punk!" He said as he chased the thief through an alleyway.

Finally, the thief was caught at a dead end. Facing the shop owner, his back against a brick wall, it looked like he was done for. "It's over, give it up and I'll turn a blind eye." The figure scanned the area as he was told this. "Hmm. I'd love to stay and sort this out... But I've gotta go." He gave a sly smile before dashing towards some stacked up boxes and jumping up them, and then began scaling some scaffolding next to the boxes. "Catch ya later sucker!" He mocked before running off on the roof.

Jumping between buildings, he stopped still as an abandoned warehouse came into view. 'Damn it, looks like I'll have to talk my way through this one' he thought as he pulled down his hood to reveal a dirty face, shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes. He climbed down a fire escape and walked towards a group of corporate police officers that we're talking boxes out of the building.

"What's going on here? This is private property, nobody should be here." He told the lieutenant in charge of the operation. "Exactly. This is owned by the corporation, you shouldn't be here. By the looks of it you've been squatting here. We're going to have to take you in. Boys!" The lieutenant gestured to two other officers. Before he could run he was caught by them, he tried to struggle but was unsuccessful. "We've been looking for the thief of old town for weeks, by my guess, we've found him." The officer told him.

As he struggled, he slowly lost hope of getting free. When all of a sudden, a flash of white struck the officers from behind and knocked them to the ground. A middle aged man stood in front of the teen with his hand held out. "Take my hand if you want to stay alive." He told the thief. Contemplating what to do, he realised that he had no other choice if he wanted out. After a moment of hesitation, he grabbed the man's hand and a white light closed in on them.

 **[Martial Strike]**

The boy woke up on a bed on the floor. He gave a groan before opening his eyes. Standing at the door was a young Japanese girl holding a tray with a teapot on top of it. "Ah, the pilferer is awake. You sleep soundly for someone who makes a living by taking from people. I would throw you out, yet my uncle thinks that you may be of some use to him. Clean clothes are in the drawers, the shower is in there and hair clippers are by the sink." She told him. "And your name?" He asked. "Orika. Yours?" She placed the tray on a table. "Daniel, most people call me Dan." He told Orika, getting up from the bed. She left the room as he walked over to the adjoining bathroom.

After cutting off his excessive lengthy hair into a short cut style, combed back and having a shower, Dan felt refreshed. Drying himself and putting clothes on, he walked up to the mirror. By instruction, he wore a black suit with a red tie and black dress shoes. Walking into a larger room the man from earlier was waiting for him. He wore a white Gi with a black belt around his waist. He had long black hair with a rough beard.

He held his hands behind his back as Dan approached. "Good to see you up on your feet. Now you might want to know what's going on. In essence, I saved you because you know how to steal . I need you to steal a briefcase from the corporate tower. I'll give you the details and the pass soon. Just pass through the security checkpoints, take the briefcase, then get back here. We'll go from there." The man told him. "Alright. If this gets me out of disappearing and living in a metal box for the rest of my life. I'll help." He told the man. He gave a sigh as he realised what might happen if he got caught. He understood that this was his only way out.

 **[Martial Strike]**

A tall glass tower in the centre of the city dominated the skyline. Dan rushed into the building, carrying a silver briefcase. He got through the first two security checkpoints without any trouble. He walked into an elevator that had a few interns checking notes and fumbling about. To add to the strangeness, classic elevator music began playing as they rushed to get things ready for their bosses. Finally a ping went off as the doors opened to his floor. He stepped out and walked along a grey corridor. Finally pressing his keycard against a scanner and walking in as it shut behind him.

He walked through a hi-tech area into a large room with many computers. In the centre was a pedestal with a similar briefcase, the difference was a yellow lightning bolt on the surface of the case. With a quick switch around, he took the case and replaced it with a dud. A few more steps and he was out of there. After a few more minutes he was in the clear. After checking he was safe he went around a street corner before giving a sigh of relief.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Dan opened the door to the building and stepped into the room he was in earlier. This time it had been altered to accommodate combat dummies and other training equipment. He set down the case on a nearby table. Out of curiosity, he took a peek at what was inside. A buckle, each with a symbol from a far eastern country. Each had a different colour. Red, white, yellow, pink and blue. "Remarkable aren't they." Orika said, startling Dan. "Woah, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." He turned to face her. "You should be more aware of your surroundings. Pick up the red one and follow me. Don't ask, just do it." She ordered. After a pause, he decided to do as she instructed.

They entered a basement into a room that had several opened scrolls with different symbols of different martial arts forms on shelves overlooking other scrolls on the shelves. Walking down, he saw a large screen and console with the man in the chair. "Welcome back Dan. Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Jason Lee Scott. If you remember the last ranger battle well enough, I was there. We fought and defeated the army but at the cost of our own power. Thinking that we'd need further protection, the corporation created five morphers called power harnesses. Now I have a plan to use them to fight the corporation and give people back the freedom that's been taken away from them. I'm old and my days of fighting are behind me. I need you to build up a team and fight. Will you do this Daniel?" Jason requested.

He looked around the room, at the power harness, at Orika and finally at Jason. "I don't have anywhere to go. I've spent my life running from the corporation, it's time I stand up. I'll do it." Dan told him, his face focused upon the morpher. "Good, training begins immediately. Orika shall teach you the martial art of Kung Fu, this shall be your first step to bringing the fight to them. Each day you shall train till you know the techniques perfectly. Go easy on him."

Dan and Orika walked into the dojo. "Lesson one, be aware of your surroundings." She told him. "Why would I-" she span round and kicked him in the jaw. "Ow that hurt!" He complained. "Next time stop it, don't get distracted and see what's coming towards you." She knocked him back with a powerful punch. "I'm gonna regret agreeing to this aren't I?" She laughed as she swept his feet from under him and knocked him to the floor. He gave a groan as she laughed at him.

 **[Martial Strike]**

A helicopter touched down on corporate tower and several armed corporate cops lined either side. A man in a very snazzy suit, wearing a red and black cape and a crown atop his head. A golden dollar medallion was wrapped around his neck. He walked into his CEO office and sat at his throne like table. He pressed his communication button and spoke. "Janice, send in the board." "Yes sir." A reply came back.

Entering were several suited men and women. "Members of the board, welcome. We have a tincy problem. The power harnesses have been stolen. Now, nobody's pointing fingers but I've had everyone working on the project arrested. Who has any bright ideas on how to fix this problem?" The corporate King asked. "Sir, we could build new ones." A suited man told him. "Good idea. But then we'd have to spend money to make them instead of just getting them back. Corporate Cops! Take him away. Any other ideas people?" He asked as the henchmen dragged away a screaming board member. "We could send the corporate cops th ransack the city in an effort to find them." Another of them said. "Great idea, I think you just earned yourself a promotion. Have the legal paperwork filled out for tomorrow. I want to see the poverty peasants run in fear from my penthouse." He joked. He then gestured for them to leave him, giving an evil laugh as he thought about the anarchy.

 **|Martial Strike|**

 **That was the first chapter of Martial Strike. I have high hopes for this series and lots of exciting things will happen with this. This is set on a fight the evil corporation scale instead of save the world scale plot line. As this chapter shows, there is only one ranger, that is because it's OC contest time.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Colour: (white, black, blue, pink)**

 **Physical appearance:**

 **Clothing:**

 **Background:**

 **Introduction:**

 **Background is where you write any backstory details that you want to give on the character, I'd prefer that nobody be from the upper class as it goes against the story I want to tell but I'd accept at least one to cause some conflict in the team. Introduction is what situation the character will be in when they are first introduced/get recruited. e.g. Gets attacked by corporate cops for protecting someone from their brutality and gets in a fight when the ranger/s come along and aid them, from there they progress through the chapter and become a ranger to fight with the team. Something like that. I'd prefer that it'd be pm'd but you can make it a review if you want and guests can post it as a review too. If you want to make an OC monster then pm it, only pm's as it makes it so nobody gain guess what comes next.**

 **Name:**

 **Description:**

 **Abilities/weapons:**

 **Last bit of info is scheduling. Mythos will be every week, aside from this week as I started this and needed to do steam force this week too. Steam force shall be bi-weekly, this week included. And in place of steam force each week it isn't posted will be Martial Strike. That way, Mythos is on every week, and Steam Force and Martial Strike are on a weekly rotation.**

 **With that, thanks for reading if you made it this far. There will be action in the next chapter and stay tuned.**

 **Next chapter: Martial Spirit**

 **Synopsis: It's morphing time for Dan as he fights the corporate cops for the very first time as a ranger. Corporate King finds out about the harnesses and prepares a plan to defeat the red ranger and steal his power harness. And the second ranger is revealed. Next time on Power Rangers: Martial Strike.**


	2. Martial Spirit

**Martial Strike**

 **Martial Spirit**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or the concepts it owns. Any views in this are part of the personality of the characters or a joke on certain topics such as evil billionaires. All characters, in chapter 1, are owned by me and any other concepts are also mine. Thanks to decode9 for the use of the true legend war story concept.**

 **Overview: rangers have always saved the world. Years after all of the rangers lost their power in the last legend war, corporate rule has come to pass over the city of Novaton. Now, a business owner, and pastv ranger, hopes to fight the evil corporation and save others like him from their money filled grip. Finding aid in a young street thief, they begin bringing spirit back to a hollow city through martial arts. Can they take the fight to the corporation? Watch as a new chapter in ranger history begins.**

Corporate King laughed as anarchy reigned on the streets as his minions terrorised the citizens. Meanwhile on the streets, the corporate cops were beating citizens hoping to flush out any detail on the power harnesses. One kicked a pensioner to the floor before placing his foot on his back and beating the elderly man with his baton.

Dan stood in the middle of the commotion, his hands resting on his hips. It had been a few days since he'd been enlisted as a ranger and he had got the hang of some basic Kung Fu techniques. "Hey corporate sellouts! You want the power harnesses? Come get em!" He taunted. The cops caught on and charged at him with their batons.

He thrust his foot into the first one, knocking him back into two others. He span round the next, stealing his baton and clubbing him over the head with it. Four down on the floor, backup arrived with five more, the others getting back up, he was outnumbered. "Guess it's time to give it a try." Dan mumbled. Clipping the buckle like harness onto his trousers, he pressed a side button which made a belt extend from the morpher. He shut his eyes before swinging his arms both high and low. "Martial Spirit!" He yelled. Adjusting his stance and making a grasping motion with his hands. "Strike Out!" He once again yelled. This time a red energy pulse blasted the corporate cops back a few feet.

 **Morphing Sequence**

Dan was surrounded by the floors and walls of a dojo. The Chinese symbol for Kung Fu lettered the walls. He wore a red Gi and a dragon appeared in front of him. They both took up the same fighting stance, raising their right arm up and their left down. His feet were shoulder width apart and his body faced sideways. The dragon curled its tail to correspond with Dan's legs. With a flash, the dragon fused. A Gi like ranger suit was in Dan's place, he hadn't yet got his helmet. It had white trimming, the power harness was around his waist and a black dragon image rested on the left side of his suit. From behind, the head of the dragon overlapped his head and breathed fire, forming his helmet that was red and yellow in the style of a Chinese dragon. A pair of red nunchucks formed and attached to his waist. Posing, Dan was fully morphed.

 **End Morphing Sequence**

He rose an empty hand up and closed it high up. "Spirit of the dragon! Martial Strike Red!" Dan announced as a plume of red smoke rose up behind him. "Let's dance." He said as he ran at them. With a swift dash, he slipped past the cops who collided. He pulled out his nunchucks and span them around before striking one in the head, then he span around and kicked another in the stomach. Once they were down, he knocked out a couple others with swift blows to the head. A larger one stood before him. "What are you? Some sort of juicing athlete who couldn't find any other job? Let's see how you like this!" With a swift blow, Dan kicked the oversized corporate cop in the groin and caused him to fall to the ground, clutching his private area. "That's what I thought. What say the rest of you?" The remaining cops ran off, afraid of the new red ranger. "Cowards." He chuckled, demorphing and heading back to the dojo.

 **[Martial Strike]**

In the market, a commotion began to stir. Two young girls began to fight. The stronger of the two pulled the other girl's hair. As the fight escalated, some corporate cops broke it up and threw out the stronger of the two. She dusted herself off. Standing up, she had a teal crop top, overlapped by an olive green canvas jacket. She had a pair of worn, dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of combat boots on. She had short curly blonde hair that was shaved halfway up the back and had three ear piercings. Her skin was pale and had sharp greenish blue eyes.

She scoped the area before jogging down an alleyway, only to collide with someone sprinting away from some sort of crime. "Hey idiot! What the hell was that for?" She yelled at him. The other got up and he should back as he pulled his red hood back to reveal himself to be Dan. "Maybe you should watch where you're going! I don't have time for this. Stay out of my way next time blue!" He yelled. "You too red!" She screamed at him. He sprinted away, so did she after giving a deathly stare at him. 'Next time, I'll knock him out.' She thought as she ran off in the opposite direction to him.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Dan walked into the dojo and took off his jacket. He placed an ice pack on a bruise on the side of his ribs. Orika walked in as he seethed in pain. "I see that your first time fighting the corporate cops didn't go so well. You have much to learn if you want to master Kung Fu." She told him as she sat beside him. "Actually, I wiped the floor with those guys. This scoundrel ran into me as I left the scene, if I see her again I'll." He was cut off. "So the master thief was struck down by an orphan girl. I thought you were better than that honestly, maybe she should be a ranger." She joked. "No way! I'll pick who's going to fight by my side, Jason trusted me with it. There's no way I'm letting her get in my way if i'm in a fight again." He had a dark expression on his face. "Well since you put it that way… A solo ranger is bad enough, don't attack those who don't deserve it, and try to see potential in women who can put you down." Orika explained before giving him a swift jab in his bruised ribs, causing him to collapse to the dojo floor.

 **[Martial Strike]**

The corporate king had a frown on his face as he sat in his chair. "Now that there's apparently a ranger out there using the morphers we made. We need a new plan to take them out. Suggestions anyone?" He asked. A sweaty old man in a grey business suit stood up confidently. "Yes Oily Bill?" The corporate king asked. "Well sir, I think that I have a solution. We have loads of old monster parts from our completely 'legal' DNA splicing factories. I think we can find a cheap solution to make monsters to recover the power harnesses, and if they fail, we can make them bigger too, and even if they're destroyed well, it won't affect our wages that's for sure, but it'll mean getting rid of a few workers!" Oily Bill enthused. "Oily Bill, that's a great idea, get the eggheads working on this right away!" He exclaimed in joy. the comm switched on. "Sir, your daily hobo bungee jump is about to begin." She told him. "Oh goody! Oily Bill, lower everyone's wages while i'm gone." He laughed maniacally as he left.

 **[Martial Strike]**

An abandoned warehouse was the perfect hiding spot for any street walker. Roof over their head, a large room to use however they wanted. Especially for the girl dan fought with yesterday. She had taken off her canvas jacket and was practicing fighting with enemies that weren't there. She stopped to catch her breath when she heard a loading door burst open. As she hid, corporate cops along with a monster that appeared to be made from cash notes swarmed the area. She tried receding into her hiding place more but was caught off guard as a cop pulled her out and took her to the money monster. "And just who might you be?" The creature asked in a posh accent. "Tell me your name and i'll tell you mine." She bargained. "Well fine. My name is cash grabber. now for yours!" He demanded. Her expression darkened. "Trouble!" She announced as she elbowed the cop holding onto her and flipped him onto the ground before dislocating his shoulder.

Before anyone could react, Dan flew through a window as it shattered. "Alright creep! It's time to face a ranger!" He shouted. Then he revealed his power harness before calling his morphing phrase. "Martial Spirit. Strike Out!" He was engulfed in dragon flames, as they died down, it revealed his suit. "Martial Strike red!" Dan announced. "You oka-" He turned to see trouble from earlier. "Stay out of my way if ya know what's good for ya." He told her. Trouble gave a sigh before fighting the corporate cops. Dan took out a few before kicking one into cash grabber. He pulled out his nunchucks in an effort to stop the hit. Then he wrapped the chain around the monster's arm and flipped him over before kicking the monster while he was down.

As he looked around, he saw Trouble break the leg of another cop and knock him to the floor before realising that there weren't any left to fight. 'damnit, she's even better than me at fighting. I really hope I never see her again. "Alright, i'm putting an end to you, let's burn some cash." He said to the monster. Putting his nunchucks aside, he focused inward. With one swift push, he sent a fireball into the monster. "NOO! I'm still worth money!" it screamed as it went up in flames.

Back at the corporate tower Oily Bill was worried. "We haven't got the size machine running yet, another week or two at most they say. Sorry sir." He apologised as the corporate king was fuming.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Jason was sparring with Dan as he helped him learn Kung Fu. "So, I heard you met a potential candidate for being a ranger today. How was she?" Jason inquired. Dan gave a sigh. "I didn't like her. She was angry with me all the time and I got a bad vibe from her." He told the veteran. "How was her fighting?" He pressed further. "Okay I guess." Dan lied, trying to hold back the truth. "Right, well just look for another ranger soon then, remember not to be too picky you're building a team and it can have flaws too." Jason advised. Dan gave a nod, thinking on what his mentor told him.

 **|Martial Strike|**

 **That is the second chapter done. So tell me what you thought about the chapter, the characters and Trouble, whilst Dan hates her she has the potential to be a ranger, will they put aside their differences? This chapter was a bit rushed as I'm trying to get things done before the weekend but it seems fine, although it was a short second battle.**

 **Another thing is that I haven't got any submissions for pink ranger, So, i'm gonna ask, should that ranger be pink or yellow. I can make it work either way, so you decide.**

 **So, I am going to release a special steam force chapter tomorrow and then I'll get back to the story next week when the actual chapter will air. Until then, I'll speak to you again in the next chapter of Mythos.**

 **Next chapter: Way of Peace**

 **Synopsys: Dan goes on the look for a candidate to be the new ranger. Can a peaceful person join the fight to help end the corporate king's reign using a quick and deadly art form? Will Dan run into Trouble again? And what other sadistic things is this insane CEO into? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Martial Strike**

 ***quick mention, this chapter came out a day late due to technical difficulties, so the special steam force chapter will go along with the planned chapter next week.**


	3. Way of Peace

Martial Strike

Way Of Peace

 **Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or the concepts it owns. Any views in this are part of the personality of the characters or a joke on certain topics such as evil billionaires. All characters, in chapter 1, are owned by me and any other concepts are also mine. Thanks to decode9 for the use of the true legend war story concept.**

 **Overview: rangers have always saved the world. Years after all of the rangers lost their power in the last legend war, corporate rule has come to pass over the city of Novaton. Now, a business owner, and past ranger, hopes to fight the evil corporation and save others like him from their money filled grip. Finding aid in a young street thief, they begin bringing spirit back to a hollow city through martial arts. Can they take the fight to the corporation? Watch as a new chapter in ranger history begins.**

Another day on Novaton and more evil corporate doings. Unfortunately for Dan, the Corporate King had other plans and didn't send out a monster to recover the power harnesses. As a result, Orika once again kicked the crap out of him in training. He couldn't understand why Jason didn't make her a ranger. It'd be pretty easy and he doubted that anything would even come close to harming her. He cleaned up once more before heading down into the basement and traversing the short hallway. A mild headache started to come about and he turned his head to see what looked like a holographic dove in front of a set of scrolls. He shook his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them, it was gone.

'Weird. I thought I saw. Never mind.' He shrugged it off and carried on walking towards his Jason and Orika, who were looking at the computer setup. The monitor flicked through the views of each camera they had set up. Finally it cycled to the last one. Jason gave a sigh before getting up.

"Dan, you're back up on your feet. Hope Orika didn't go too hard on you." He gave an apologetic look.

"It's fine, she's rather tough you know. I could use her as a ranger." He told his mentor

"That's not going to happen. What you do, what I've done. I made a promise to a friend to never get her mixed up in that. She may not be blood but she's still family." He finished.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry for asking." Dan hung his head low.

Jason gave him a pat on the back. "Don't sweat it. Now, let's go train, I haven't had a good fight in ages." He cracked his neck a bit before walking off. Dan had a worried look on his face before going after his mentor. Back over at the monitors, Orika sunk her head into her hands. She wanted to be a ranger but Jason denied her the opportunity. What was so bad about it, she heard the stories and knew that good always triumphed over evil. What was so dangerous.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Finally another autumn day dawned on Novaton. The days were darker now and winter was coming. In a suburban home, a young man was getting ready to go out. His hair was black and had crisp white tips which had been dyed rather recently. His skin had a natural tan to it and he had a bright blue eye colour. He had an athletic build indicating he kept fit. He wore blue jeans and a white dress shirt. He tied a simple back tie around his neck before stretching it out a bit to give a bit of a punk look to it. He slipped on a pair of black vans before heading over to an old acoustic guitar.

He picked it up by the strap and slung it over his shoulder. He headed down the stairs and past him mother without a word. Finally shutting the door behind him and heading out the door.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Dan got out of bed and rubbed his sore head. Jason really took him down yesterday. 'I'll stick to fighting Orika from now on.' He thought to himself. He slung his jacket on and headed to find the others. They were down at the monitors once more. Jason turned to him before speaking up.

"Dan, looks like training has been cancelled today. They're back to their old tricks and it seems a new monster is leading the charge. Take a look." He told the red ranger.

A monster that looked like it was made from a pile of jumbled up paperclips was harassing the civilians. Dan took a good look at it. An idea popped up in his head.

"I can cut him off at the park. I'll head there now." He told the other two.

"Okay, head there now. Be careful though. In my experience, every monster is different and you can't keep this solo run up for much longer." Jason warned.

Dan gave a nod before running out. 'I hope he knows what he's doing' the veteran thought as he took a closer look at the monster.

 **[Martial Strike]**

The boy from before was now stood at his usual spot in the park playing and singing a song as the park goers listened and threw loose change into his cash box.a young boy around the age of ten walked up to him.

"Hey Sora Davis! It's me, your number one fan!" The kid told him with excitement.

Sora stopped playing and walked up to him. "I remember you. Hey tell you what. This is one of my guitar picks. I'll sign it for you and you can take it home and keep it." He told the boy. An uncontrollable excitement came across his face as Sora signed it and gave it to the boy.

"I'll see you later then kid." He told the boy as he gave a wave and the boy scampered back to his parents.

Dan was over by a tree relaxing in the shade as he waited for the paper clip pile to storm in. He noticed the box of cash over by Sora as he played away. He had to suppress the urge to steal it. He only stole to survive but he had grown so fond of it he couldn't help himself to want it. His thoughts came back to the real world as the monster entered along with the corporate cops. 'My time to shine' he thought as he got up and headed towards them.

The civilians ran scared as the cops began beating the innocents. Dan walked towards the carnage, revealing his martial harness. "That's enough! Let these nice people go and we'll do this the easy way." He shouted at them. They gave no response. "You asked for it!" He said ad he pressed down on the harness.

"Martial Spirit! Strike out!" He shouted as he was covered with red energy. Finally morphing into Martial Red. He pulled out his nunchucks and headed in to fight them.

From over by a tree, Sora was just about ready to run from the scene. Then he saw a young mother trip and fall. Her baby was in her arms and was screaming as a corporate cop walked towards her, baton in hand. Anger and an overwhelming will to help came over him as he dropped his guitar and picked up a thick but light branch and ran in to help.

As the cop was about to strike the woman, the branch connected with the baton and made the cop stagger back.

"Hitting innocents? That's too far. Now you've got to deal with me!" He told the cop before slamming the branch into the side of the cop's head. "You okay miss?" He asked as he helped the woman up. She gave a thanking smile before running off. Sora headed over to the fight to help out Dan. "Thought you'd need help." He told Dan as he came up beside him.

Dan flipped back as a cop lunged forward before giving off a powerful kick to the cop. "Thanks but no thanks. Stay out of my way and we'll get along fine." He dismissed Sora. He struck another corporate cop down with his nunchucks. Sora wasn't gonna give up though. He swung the branch round and took out three corporate cops.

Dan gave off a quick few snap punches at the last corporate cop and knocked him out. He charged at the paper clip monster but was knocked back by a wave of paper clips.

"Who the hell are you?" Dan seethed as he got back up.

"I'm binder! And now you're gonna get stuck in my trap ranger!" Binder announced as he sent another stream of paper clips at him.

When they hit Dan, they coiled around him like a serpent. Then they constricted tight. Dan couldn't move and there was no way out. He began to lose hope as the grip tightened and he was suffocated even more. He began to lose his vision and it blurred as he saw someone in white dash towards binder. He thought it was Jason and that everything would be fine. How wrong he was.

Sora charged at the monster with his stick in hand. Binder saw it as a threat and knocked the stick out of Sora's hand. He thought it would render the boy harmless and returned his attention to the ranger. He crushed tighter and caused Dan to demorph. Satisfied, he released his grip. While he was distracted, Sora struck his fist through binder and wounded the creature. He let out a scream as he held his stomach and stepped back.

"I'll be back boy." He told Sora before limping away.

Sora headed over to dan and put Dan's arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, red? Where do you live? I'm sure I can get you there, just let me know. You're gonna be fine okay?"

"Jason's martial arts studio. Commercial district." He murmured before finally losing consciousness."

Sora took him along and headed for the martial arts studio.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Sora burst through the door, hauling an unconscious Dan over his shoulder. Jason ran over after seeing what was wrong.

"Jason? He got wounded in the fight. I was told to bring him here." Sora informed the mentor.

"I see. You're the boy who fought beside him. You have guts. I'll have Orika keep you company while I see to Dan. Although he'll be reluctant to show his appreciation. You saved his life today. For that I thank you." He gave a handshake to Sora before picking up Dan and leaving the room.

A few minutes later Orika emerged in her training gear. "I've heard good things about you. What's your name." She asked him while sizing him up. He had a laid back stance and looked like he would be caught off guard very quickly.

"I'm Sora, Sora Davis. You're Orika I presume?" He asked in reply.

She gave a nod and prepared herself in a fighting stance. "Jason said to see how you handled yourself in a fight. Let's see what you're made of Sora Davis."

He got in quick and knocked her off balance before taking her arm out and exposing her ribs and giving her a swift roundhouse kick in the ribs. She jumped back and changed her stance so that it was longer than usual.

"I see you've had experience. Now to see how good you are." She told him as she ran forward.

Orika stopped before getting in range of his attacks and dropped low and sweeping his legs from under him and finishing him off with a blow to the solar plexus. He let out a large breath as the wind was taken from him. She helped him up and left him on a bench before leaving towards the monitors. She stopped and began talking with Jason.

"I examined him as you asked and yes he is special. I don't believe that Dan should choose his team. We can't be judgemental and Dan is being like that." She told him.

"I suppose you're right. So you know which form fits him best?" He asked.

"I do." She replied simply.

Both of them emerged and headed over to Dan's room before the three of them emerged and headed over towards Sora. Orika had a power harness in her hand. He got up as the three reached him.

"Sora Davis. We've discussed it and we think you have what it takes to be a power ranger." Jason told him.

Dan gave a reluctant look before speaking up. "You did save me from being destroyed so I guess I agree." He sighed.

Orika handed him the white martial harness. "Use this like Dan did and you will morph into the white ranger. Using the way of peace or Wado Ryu. Your spirit animal is the dove and your weapon is the martial grapple."

He took the morpher and placed it around his waist like Dan had it. "Thank you. I won't let you down." He gave a confident nod.

Dan stepped forward. "We've got a monster to hunt down. Let's get going." The two ran out of the building quickly in pursuit of binder.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Dan and Sora ran through the streets. Jason told them that there was a sighting not too far away in the marketplace. Sora saw someone run past them and then he heard a thud as the person collided with dan. They both got up and dusted themselves off. Dan had an angry look on his face as he saw the very same girl known as trouble from their last few unfortunate encounters opposite him. He was fuming now, and so was she.

"Dan! We gotta go." Sora pulled him back into reality.

"Uh...right!" He called back. "Next time, trouble." He gritted his teeth before running off.

She clenched her fists. "Likewise, Dan." She seethed as she walked away.

Dan caught up with the new member of his 'team' Sora turned to him and was about to ask him something when Dan cut him off.

"If you know what's good for you, don't ask." He threatened.

Sora shrugged it off and carried on running alongside Dan.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Dan and Sora finally found binder, in an office supply store in the commercial district. Looks like he was stealing paper clips to repair himself. Dan and Sora stood side by side.

"Looks like we found him. You ready?" Dan asked. "Hey binder!" He called.

"I'm ready. Let's do this." Sora replied as the monster turned its attention to them.

"Martial Spirit! Strike Out!" They called as Dan was enveloped in red energy and Sora was enveloped in white energy.

 **-Morphing sequence-**

Sora stood in a traditional dojo room as did Dan. Sora was wearing a white Gi. Dan morphed as usual and sora took a different approach. A dove spread its wings and Sora put one foot in front of the other and pulled his arms out imitating the dove. A white ranger suit with gold trimmings in a Gi style appeared over the traditional Gi. The dove overlapped his head and revealed a white helmet in the style of a dove. A grappling hook with a long wire and firing mechanism appeared on the belt. A golden dove appeared on the left side of the suit.

 **-Morphing Sequence-**

Sora looked at his suit in amazement. "Wow. This is cool."

"I know. Use your grapple to bring him in close. We should be able to beat him then."

Sora gave a nod and pulled the grapple off its holster. Dan pulled out his nunchucks and they charged at binder. They dodged the paper clip blasts and then Sora slung his grapple and hooked binder. He began pulling him in as Dan headed for the monster.

"Get away from me you rangers." He complained as Dan jumped on him.

"Time to face the fury!" He shouted as he began beating the monster.

Each hit slowly destroyed the monster as paper clips flew everywhere. Sora managed to keep his footing and kept the grapple on him. Slowly his screams died down as the nunchucks pounded the last pieces away.

"That's more money burned!" Dan mocked as binder was reduced to rubble.

Both rangers demorphed before meeting up once again.

"Good work out there Sora. I uh...couldn't do it without you." Dan congratulated.

"Thanks Dan. We a team now?" Sora asked, holding his hand out.

"Yes we are!" Dan confirmed, shaking his hand.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Jason and Orika looked at the screen, finally Dan started to see the value in a team, they were proud that a new ranger team was beginning to take shape.

 **|Martial Strike|**

 **That's all for now people. Now I'm gonna be taking a little break from writing this week but I'll be back next week with Mythos and Steam force. Let me know how this chapter turned out by leaving a review and thanks for reading. Also I changed the format as I was informed on how it aids with reading when it is more broken up than it is in earlier chapters and other stories. Thank Sir Perfluous for that.**

 **A little extra info for you, I do have enough submissions for the black ranger but I only have one for the pink, while I'm fine with this submission being in it there will still be a few weeks till I announce the pink ranger so you can still submit for that ranger if you want.**

 **Next chapter: When there's a Yin, there's a Yang.**

 **Synopsis: Dan and Sora have finally become friends and partners and are searching for new rangers to fight the corporate king alongside. Can they recruit a new range, or will it end up going sideways? Will they run into trouble again? What problems might arise. Find out next time on Power Rangers: Martial Strike.**


	4. When there's a Yin, there's a Yang

Martial Strike

When there's a Yin, there's a Yang

 **Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or the concepts it owns. Any views in this are part of the personality of the characters or a joke on certain topics such as evil billionaires. All characters, in chapter 1, are owned by me and any other concepts are also mine. Thanks to decode9 for the use of the true legend war story concept.**

 **Overview: rangers have always saved the world. Years after all of the rangers lost their power in the last legend war, corporate rule has come to pass over the city of Novaton. Now, a business owner, and past ranger, hopes to fight the evil corporation and save others like him from their money filled grip. Finding aid in a young street thief, they begin bringing spirit back to a hollow city through martial arts. Can they take the fight to the corporation? Watch as a new chapter in ranger history begins.**

Another day in the city of Novaton and more money into the pockets of the Corporate King. After their victory together, Dan and Sora had become friends, even if new friends and had begun sparring together in an effort to save themselves from getting their butts kicked by Orika the next time she shows them some new moves. Dan came in with a low sweep which Sora responded to by taking his leg up and spinning around before landing a flying kick on his opponent. Dan managed to block it just in time and the two retreated back a few steps before being called to stop by their mentor.

"Yame!" Jason called for them to stop. Each took a step back. "Good work you two. I hate to ruin your accomplishment but it seems that we have a real problem on our hands. Follow me."

He headed down into the basement and over to the console where Orika was running through footage of an incident that happened only a few minutes ago. It showed a sharply dressed mismatched monster that seemed to be reptilian, more snake like than anything else, walking around causing suffering with the corporate cops. Then along came a young woman in black clothing who started fighting them in retaliation. Although the effects was there, she was easily overpowered and carried off to the corporate tower.

"Whoever she is, she has spirit." Dan pointed out.

"We've got to help her. There's few people who stand up to the Corporate King, if she can help us out, we might have a new ally to help us." Sora suggested.

"I agree. Let's head after them Sora." Dan finished.

The two boys headed out of the room and building without a word from their mentor, making him sigh. "They never stay long enough to listen. Hopefully it doesn't make anything worse though." He said as the cameras shifted to follow the group.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Sora and Dan came face to face with the serpent and the squadron of corporate cops. They activated their martial harnesses and were ready to morph.

"Let her go snake! We won't let you harm any civilians." Dan demanded from the business suited monster.

"Don't worry miss, we'll save you!" Sora reassured the girl in the midst of the goons.

"Martial Spirit, Strike Out!" They both called as energy of their individual colours enveloped them. Eventually leaving them morphed.

"I think it's time that we show these guys that they can't do what they want." Dan told his teammate. Sora replied with a nod.

Dan unsheathed his nunchucks and ran towards the snake creature. He was blocked by the scaly claws of the creature. Meanwhile, Sora has launched himself into the fray of the corporate cops with his grapple and was taking swings at each of them.

"You can't hope to defeat the mighty Jorum, silver tongued, master of recruitment!" He announced, jabbing dan backwards and away from him.

Dan flung himself forward and managed to knock Jorum on the head with his nunchucks and then let out a flurry of punches that were too fast for Jorum to keep up with. Eventually the snake was overwhelmed and he was knocked back to the ground.

Sora knocked out a cop with his fist, landed a flying kick on a second and winded a third, striking his solar plexus with his heel. Then he darted between the other three, with his grapple out. With an inhuman leap, he managed to jump over a lamp post, holding the grapple high above his head. When he landed, he pushed the reel button to pull the grapple back in. As he did so, the thin cable wrapped around the feet of the cops and pulled them in. It tied them up over the lamp post and hung them upside down. Once set, Sora swung a roundhouse kick that struck all three of the grunts in the head, knocking them out.

"Alright that's enough. I'm outta here, and remember what we talked about girly!" Jorum told the young woman dazed from the confusion before he ran off.

Dan and Sora regrouped before heading over to the person they had just rescued before powering down. Sora came in close to see if she was hurt or needed help at all while Dan kept his distance, not sure what to make of her yet.

"Hey miss, are you okay?" Sora asked being concerned.

The girl had light tan tone skin and deep green eyes. Her hair was black, long and flowing. Her body was slim and fit, overall athletic. She was wearing a white, sleeveless shirt underneath a black leather jacket. She had a black ruffle skirt on and wore black hightops.

"I'm fine. And not that I don't like the idea of being protected by spandex clad anarchists, it's a bit weird. So mind telling who you are and what just happened?" She asked the two.

Sora stepped back, now happy that she would be fine. "My name is Sora, this is Dan. We're power rangers and we're trying to defeat the corporation one fight at a time. When we saw that you were in trouble, we decided to come help." He explained.

"Well aren't you two nice. My name is Alyssa. And you two look like you're wanting more than just gratitude from me." She observed, watching them as they tried to hold back something till it was the right time.

"We are, but here isn't safe. Come with us, we have an offer for you, if you're interested." Dan suggested. Alyssa pondered it for a second or two before finally agreeing, then the three teens headed off back to the dojo.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Oily Bill, the resident oil tycoon of the corporation, sat in his office as Jorum entered the lavishly decorated room. He took a seat at the desk and wore a toothy grin on his reptilian face.

"I have made the offer boss. The girl is considering to reclaim at least one of the martial harnesses for us. Soon enough we shall have it. So as long as those rangers don't decide to use her against us of course." He explained to the oil baron.

"Good, good. I'll tell the boss right away. In the meantime, you try to defeat those two rangers, and if you need help, then just get more lowly paid grunts with you." He ushered the reptile out of the door before sitting down again and sticking his feet up on his desk.

The man pressed a button on a computer and a video link was established to the Corporate King. Who was taking a bath. A money bath to be exact. His boss hadn't noticed him yet.

"Umm… Boss?" Oily Bill asked with a hint of fear as the CEO jumped out of his skin at the sudden intrusion of his privacy.

"Gah, what is it!? Can't you see I'm busy!" He responded, turning around to the intercom.

"Sir, I have good news. We have an opportunity to retrieve a Martial Harness from those power rangers who are fighting us. We are pursuing this to the best of our ability and we should have an outcome by the end of the day." He informed his boss.

"That is good news, now my money bath will be even greater thanks to you! Congratulations, if you succeed, I'll knock all of your neighbors houses down and build you a big mansion on the site!" The Corporate King enthused and went back to his money bath as the video cut off.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Alyssa was sat down with the others as she looked over a Martial Harness which was black and gold. It had a black tiger with a gold border around it. She had been told the whole story and was told by Orika that this morpher fit her best. She was still taking it in and thoughts still rushed through her head. 'That snake monster, he told me that I wouldn't have to worry about a thing if I stole at least one morpher and brought it to him. These guys want me to use the morpher myself and fight beside them. I don't know what to do. I wish my sister were here. She always knew what to do…' She trailed off in her own thoughts.

'Alyssa. You okay? You still haven't given us an answer." Sora asked once more, hoping that she would join them.

"I… I don't know. I'll have to think about it, this is a big decision and I don't want to be too rash with it." She replied indecisively.

"Take your time, it's a different experience from how I became a ranger, then again it was a bad situation." Sora reassured once again.

Dan got up and tapped Jason on the shoulder. They both walked into the basement to talk in private. "She seems capable but I don't trust her, I feel like she's hiding something." Dan told his mentor.

"This may seem a little odd, but you need to loosen up and start trusting strangers. You made one new friend. Maybe you can make another too." Jason told his student. "As a red ranger, you have to learn to trust people, even those who aren't on your team, it will pay off I assure you." He finished.

As he did, their sensor went off and the cameras shifted to show Jorum with what looked to be a large group of Corporate Cops. The business suited lizard seemed to be calling out the rangers, while the corporate cops secured the area.

"I'm gonna get Sora, if Alyssa does decide to join the team, send her our way, I have a feeling that two rangers ain't gonna cut it this time." Dan admitted, as he headed back up the steps.

The two rangers headed out of the door and onto the streets to deal with the monster once and for all.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Dan was speeding down an alley and the collided with someone as he turned the corner. Hopping back up he saw who it was. To his dismay, the person he collided with was none other than Trouble. He gave a sigh as he saw two corporate cops running up from where she had came.

"I really don't have time for this right now Blue. If you wanna handle this, me and my friend have a little problem of our own to deal with." Dan asked, hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with her problems too.

"This is the only time I'll be fighting because of you okay Red?" She told him as she swept a grunt's legs from underneath him. Then she jumped up onto some boxes and descended on the other one, mashing her fists into the lowly cop's face. All of this happened as Dan looked back at her handiwork.

"I have to admit, even though neither of us likes the other, she does fight like a pro." Dan said to himself as Sora caught up.

"Sure keep telling yourself that bud." He joked as the two neared the amassed group of cops.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Standard corporate cops made a border and were ready to aid the monster if needed. Jorum stood in the centre of the human square, guarded by four riot cops. Sora and Dan entered the square and Jorum stepped forward.

"Greetings rangers. Me being a monster all about making deals, I have come with a proposition for the both of you. Either hand over your morphers now, or we'll be forced to take them from you." He bargained.

Dan stood firm. "No deal slime ball, the Martial Harnesses are ours and we'll use them to stop bad guys like you!" He refused. "Ready Sora?" His friend gave a nod before they activated their morphers.

"Martial Spirit, Strike Out!"

Both were covered in their own spirit's energy and then morphed into Martial Strike white and red.

"Let's do it!" Sora enthused as they readied themselves.

Sora grappled in close to a riot cop and grabbed ahold of his baton before flipping him over onto the ground and taking him out, then moving onto his next target. Dan meanwhile, was fighting two riot clad cops at once, using the chain on his nunchucks to block and tie up the batons before landing a quick kick or jab to them. Eventually he took the first one down and managed to injure the second one, then with all his strength, he forced the remaining enemy into the riot cop that was fighting Sora. Taking him by surprise. This took both enemies down.

"This is not good…" Jorum said to himself. "Corporate Cops! Attack!" He ordered. Each baton wielding grunt closed in on the two rangers and an onslaught began. While the rangers would be able to hold their own, it would be only a matter of time before they were overwhelmed. They needed help and fast.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Alyssa looked on at the monitor as the carnage unfolded. Jason was hoping that they would survive it. But he knew that blind faith alone couldn't help them here. Orika was just hoping that the two would come back in one piece.

She was in deep thought as she watched the two rangers fight with such courage. Alyssa might not be the friendliest person at first, unlike Sora, yet there is more to her than on the surface. She picked up the Martial Harness and spoke up.

"I've made up my mind. I'm going to help." She told them as she equipped the harness and exited the building to help the two rangers.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Sora kicked back a cop. They had thinned their numbers to about ten but they were exhausted. But they couldn't give up and let Jorum win. Then they heard a voice.

"I've come to help you guys. Leave Jorum to me, you two just hang in there okay?" Alyssa told the two who were fighting off the remaining cops.

"Martial Spirit, Strike Out!" She called as a black spirit energy enveloped her.

 **-Morphing Sequence-**

Alyssa stood in the traditional dojo wearing a black traditional Gi. She opened her palms and retracted her fingers, holding one arm back and one arm forward. She stretched her legs into a long stance, supporting herself on her back leg, whilst stretching out her front leg. Then a Black tiger overlapped her body, imitating her stance. A black ranger suit with gold trimmings in the Gi style then appeared over the traditional Gi. Standing tall once more, the black tiger overlapped her head, after it disappeared, a helmet in the style of a black tiger appeared in its place. Along her belt, a long black scythe with a silver handle appeared. A black tiger, outlined in gold appeared on the left side of the suit.

 **-Morphing Sequence-**

She charged at Jorum with her scythe in hand. Once close enough, he attempted to block it with his scaly armoured arms, yet it was to no avail. The weapon cut through the reptile, severing off his arms instantly.

"Looks like you've just been, dis-Armed!" Alyssa joked as she spun her scythe in her palm. "Enough joking around though, time to send you back from where you came from, the spare parts pile!"

She clutched her scythe with both hands and spun around repeatedly, causing a whirlwind which then released a dark blast of energy which hit Jorum head on, completely destroying him. Alyssa then demorphed and headed over to the other two demorphed rangers who were now triumphant. Sora outright congratulated her on a job well done while Dan was more reluctant to admit it.

"You did good Alyssa. It may take a while for me to trust you, but I'm happy that you're on our side. Welcome to the team." Dan finally admitted, holding out his hand which she shook in return.

"I'm glad to be on board." She replied, thankful for the experience.

 **[Martial Strike]**

It was late at night, Jason was in bed, tossing and turning in his sleep. His dream was a haze, almost like a distant memory.

 _ **But sir, he's a clone! There is no possibility he could get out. And besides I doubt he will last long anyway, our cloning technology isn't top notch unlike some corporations.**_

 _ **I don't care, I want this creation disposed of. If the world finds out that we recreated one of the world's greatest heroes, we'll be bankrupt!**_

 _ **Very well sir. I will see to it that he is disposed of.**_

Jason awoke from the dream with a cold sweat. "It was just a dream… But it felt so real. How could this be?" He asked himself as he rubbed his eyes and tried to forget it.

 **|Martial Strike|**

 **And that is chapter 4. It took a while but it's finished now. I had a bit of a break, and I had to set up my computer too. Getting it fixed was costly but I'll be able to publish more chapters now.**

 **So this chapter introduced Alyssa who is a closed book and someone who Dan doesn't really trust. At least he seems to be getting along with trouble a little bit more. And towards the end I snuck in a little preview of a sub plot that is to come, see if you can work it out. That's all for now and I'll see you in the next chapter of Mythos, a Christmas themed one too, and Martial Strike will be back the week after next when we find out who the pink ranger is.**

 **Next chapter: Pink, but not what you might think**

 **Synopsis: the three rangers learn more about each other and then encounter a new teenager who is destined to become Martial Strike pink. Dan runs into trouble again, in a less literal sense this time and the mystery of Jason's odd dreams continue.**


	5. Pink, but not what you might think

**Martial Strike**

 **Pink, but not what you might think**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or the concepts it owns. Any views in this are part of the personality of the characters or a joke on certain topics such as evil billionaires. All characters, in chapter 1, are owned by me and any other concepts are also mine. Thanks to decode9 for the use of the true legend war story concept.**

 **Overview: rangers have always saved the world. Years after all of the rangers lost their power in the last legend war, corporate rule has come to pass over the city of Novaton. Now, a business owner, and past ranger, hopes to fight the evil corporation and save others like him from their money filled grip. Finding aid in a young street thief, they begin bringing spirit back to a hollow city through martial arts. Can they take the fight to the corporation? Watch as a new chapter in ranger history begins.**

The morphed red, white and black martial strike rangers were in the technology district of Novaton fighting an endless wave of enemies. No matter how many enemies they managed to defeat, more kept coming. Soon enough they were overwhelmed. The three demorphed and fell to the floor in exhaustion as the corporate cops closed in on them. But from the edges came a flurry of pink energy slashes. Slowly the enemy was destroyed by the pink whirlwind. Once the minions were gone, the three rangers got up and were greeted by a morphed pink ranger, in the same outfit they wore.

"Woah, who is that?" Dan asked as the three approached the new ranger.

With a burst of pink energy, the ranger powered down. As the person was revealed, a look of shock came across their faces. Not only was this pink ranger male, but it was their own mentor too. As soon as Dan saw this his jaw dropped. Jason held the sides of the pink ranger skirt and did a small curtsy bow before rising again with a 'cute' smile on his face that was just plain weird in the eyes of the rangers.

"Oh dear." He said. Then everything faded to black and he jumped up out of his bed in his room to see that the city outside was dark and quiet. He looked around and everything was normal. He gave a sigh of relief. "Oh good, it was just a bad dream, but that settles it. No more Thai food after 10:30." After his breathing had settled, Dan drifted back into his slumber.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Dan woke up to a surprisingly calm morning, or that's what he thought. Looking at the small clock in his cosy red room, he saw what time it was. 1:03 pm. Dan's eyes widened.

"I slept through the whole morning?!" He told himself surprised at the fact.

He jumped out of his red covers and got dressed into his usual grimy red jacket and torn jeans before sticking his dirty white sneakers on and heading into the main room of their HQ. Jason and Orika were standing facing the door waiting for someone to come through it. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes Alyssa and Sora came through the door to the Dojo, the latter carrying a HAM radio in his arms.

Dan looked at what was going on and had a jokingly glum look on his face. "Aww, you guys went cop beating without me?" The red ranger joked as a smirk came over his face.

"You looked peaceful sleeping, we didn't want to wake you." Sora replied.

"Well I wanted to in some way, likely with an air horn, but that's just for fun." Alyssa remarked as they made their way in and Sora dumped the equipment on the table.

Orika then began to flick switches on and off in an attempt to restore some working condition to it. Dan and the others, including Jason crowded around as Orika worked at them machine.

"What are we doing exactly anyway with a piece of junk like this?" Dan questioned as the others looked at him.

"I discovered last night that the corporate cops were still using old radio waves to communicate over long distances, apparently due to 'budget cuts' although it's likely gone to the Corporate King himself. He is greedy enough to do that. So, using a HAM radio, we can tap into these transmissions and know where they're going before they get there. If we get this radio working and find the right frequency that is." Jason explained. As he finished his sentence, Orika let out a triumphant laugh.

The radio powered up and began sending the sound of static through the speakers. Orika fiddled with the tuning dial on the radio, yet her hand slipped and knocked it out of position. Surprisingly enough, it landed on an active radio station.

The rangers listened in, only to jump out of their skin as a loud, high pitched and shocking "Wooh!" Scream came through the speakers. Even Jason didn't expect the sudden blast of noise from the speakers. Once it had settled, an audible radio show had begun to stream through the speakers. The rangers listened in at the broadcast which was commencing.

The voice of a young woman began speaking "Welcome back everyone to… Da, Da, DA! REBEL RADIO!" She screamed through the speakers as the group covered their ears from the loudness. "We're interrupting our regularly scheduled stream of rockin' songs to give you a bit of a news update." She continued, quieting down a bit. "It's been a few weeks now since these new power rangers have surfaced to battle the tyranny known as our city's corporate government. And I think you'd all agree that they're doing a good job for now. Plus with each major blow, it seems like these rangers add more to their ranks. What, we have red, white and black right now. Just how many more could there be. But aside from all this, I'd just like to give them an applause here, on the airways." She paused and began clapping on the air which the rangers found surprising and quite flattering too. "But that's all for now. This has been DJ E on the air for Rebel Radio. Keep fighting the good fight people. Now a song called hero. Rather fitting." She finished as the music began to kick in.

Orika decided to turn the radio off so that they could reflect on what they just heard. Dan was the first to pitch in.

"Looks like people are starting to notice us as heroes if that's anything to go by." He told them. Sora had a small smirk on his face as he thought about it. Jason was looking at them with mixed expressions.

"While I like that you're beginning to get publicity now. You're not ready to be heroes yet. We're fighting the corporate forces true, but we've been focusing on building a team. When we have the numbers, then we can finally take the fight to them for once. Don't get big headed over something that has been said so early. Maybe with time you might become heroes, but for now. Keep your eyes on what's in front of you." He told them before walking off.

Orika took his place and spoke up. "I'm sorry if he gets like this sometimes, he's not been himself lately, that and he's been in your shoes. Don't worry, you might not be heroes in his eyes, but there are others out there that say differently." She reassured the three before walking after the mentor.

Dan headed out the door, he was halfway out when Alyssa cleared her throat, urging him to turn around and explain his actions.

"What?" He asked, there was no reply, instead he got an interrogating stare from the black ranger. "I'm heading out, gonna see someone and find out about this E that we just heard about. She could be useful, you never know." Dan explained to the two left in the room.

Sora stepped in. "Jason doesn't want us to do anything rash or reckless though. It might now be such a good idea." He looked concerned for his leader's safety.

"Have you met me Sora? I AM reckless." Dan emphasised before heading out the door and running through the alleyways.

Sora himself was about to go after the red ranger when a hand extended to block his way. Sora looked to see the other ranger had done this.

"Let him go Sora. You know what he's like. I know how he is too, even if it's been a week he's still predictable. Just, let him go. I'm sure he'll be fine. He usually is right?" She asked, as a genuine question, to the white ranger.

"Right!" Sora replied, reassured, not actually understanding what she meant.

 **[Steam Force]**

Dan wandered through the alleyways before seeing a sight that wasn't very surprising to him. There she was, Trouble, once again getting into all kinds of trouble. Except it seemed the other person in the alley aside from Dan was in more trouble. She had beaten a Corporate Cop into the ground with her fists and had bloodied his now disfigured nose well. She turned around in a fighting stance as she heard him approach. She relaxed seeing him, yet still was cautious.

"Red? What do you want?" She asked surprised by his appearance there.

"I need info on DJ E." He replied. She then wore a smug look on her face.

"Sure, but info doesn't come cheap." She replied.

"What do you want then?" He gave a sigh as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Help me scare this guy into telling me where he hides the bribe money he gets and I'll tell you." She told him. Dan cracked his knuckles and started towards the beaten cop but was stopped by the girl. She shook her head and pointed to his martial harness. He gave a sigh and a red glow illuminated the shaded alleyway they stood in.

10 minutes later and an unmorphed Dan walked down an alley near to where trouble was, only to be grabbed and pulled into an even smaller side alley where someone a lot shorter than him stood, covering their face and wearing shades. The smaller person passed him a sealed envelope and then ran off in a hurry. Dan attempted to catch up with the person, yet lost sight of them from being too fast for him to catch up to. Therefore he decided to make his way back to the Dojo.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Dan and the others were at the table as Dan recounted what had happened and what information he had received from his source, omissing what he had done to get the information in the first place.

"And the letter says that she wants to meet in a discreet place? It doesn't say where." Jason questioned, looking at the letter.

"She caught me round a corner and knew exactly when I was coming and where from, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to pull me into the side alley. I'm pretty sure she knows about the Dojo already. Thing is, it's too obvious. Later on she says about being discrete." Dan explained to his mentor as the others thought of a discrete plan of action in the main room.

"She also said 'no parties'" Jason mentioned as he read the letter over once more.

"The Dojo has been in disuse for a while now. With more rangers coming into an abandoned building, it would cause suspicion right? We should reopen, that way it isn't as bad. Plus they can teach any actual students what they've learned so far." Orika suggested to them.

"If there were any other situation for it, I'd say no. Yet it actually sounds like a good idea. Plus we'd get revenue for keeping this place running." JAson agreed, forcing a smile.

"Good. But we need an event to urge this 'E' to head over here." Sora added. The five of them thought for a second before Dan spoke up.

"I've got an Idea. We have, a party!" He enthused with an annoying smile. The others had skeptical looks and wide eyes. Just what was Dan planning to do.

 **[Martial Strike]**

It was the afternoon a day after the red ranger made the not so bright idea to host a reopening party for the Dojo and sent out an open invitation to everyone. As part of the whole thing, Jason forced them to wear their traditional Gis. Dan wore his red Gi, sleeves rolled up. Sora wore his white Gi along with a headband with the Japanese symbol for peace upon it. Alyssa wore her black Gi and had her hair tied up in a ponytail. Jason wore a white Gi like Sora, yet had a black belt tied around his waist. Orika emerged from her room changed into what appeared to be a violet Gi, which was odd as she never usually wore any shade of purple or other colour except black and white.

As guests and people arrived intrigued by the Dojo and what it had to offer, the rangers, Jason and Orika mingled with the guests, accidentally, one of the rangers had left the case with the two remaining martial harnesses open and not realised this, hopefully no one else did too.

As the 'party' got underway, more guests arrived, some with children. As an effort to entertain them, the white and black rangers began a small sparring session with each other to showcase some of the martial arts practiced. Sora opting for quick and efficient blows in close range while Alyssa preferred her form of a long stance to block her opponent's blows and hit him from further away, neither had the upper hand as they exchanged blows, yet it showed two forms of a martial art that focus on opposite yet similar aspects of fighting.

Dan meanwhile was on the lookout for the person that had contacted him. Jason and Orika were handling talks with older people and parents about the business reopening. While the building didn't have any windows in the main room, Dan heard the smashing of glass and ran out of the front door, deciding that it came from outside. As he took a look, he saw a young woman hurtling out of a window before landing gracefully. Following on from that, a group of three Corporate Cops dived out of the window after her. She ran into the building and took a fighting position by a cluttered table. The three grunts burst in and Dan was left confused before it clicked.

Jason decided to get everyone to move back away from the fight and kept the rangers from getting involved to keep their cover. E, was backed up against the table and was outnumbered. She picked up what she believed to be a lightweight piece of metal to fend them off with and held it out in front of her. She had her eyes closed and her finger slipped and pushed a button and activated it. This time a pink spirit energy enveloped the young woman and she had a confused look on her face as she didn't know what was going on.

 **-Morphing Sequence-**

E stood in the traditional Dojo wearing a pink Gi. She rose her arms above her head and clasped her hands together before raising one up and dropping one arm by her side. She then rose her leg up and stood upon one leg as a pink flamingo took the same graceful stance as her. A pink ranger suit in the style of her Gi appeared over her body, along with a skirt to match. The suit had gold trimmings like the others and the skirt had a gold band-trimming around the edge at the bottom. Once again returning to a neutral stance, the flamingo flew up to the height of her head, overlapping it. When it disappeared a pink helmet in the style of a flamingo appeared over her head. Upon her belt, a retractable, currently retracted, staff appeared, ready for use. A pink flamingo outlined in gold appeared on the left side of the suit.

 **-Morphing Sequence-**

E stood in her new ranger suit looking it over in silence. Before she began to tremble with excitement. She clutched her arms to her chest and began jumping up and down repeatedly

"I'M A POWER RANGER! I'M A POWER RANGER! I'M A POWER RANGER!" She squealed, fangirling at the fact. "OH THIS IS SO GREAT! I'M A POWER RANGER!" She took a few breaths and the excitement died down as she was back to her usual self. "All excitement aside, I think it's time you fellas learned your lesson. Maybe the business end of this shiny new weapon will help with that." E told the as she unclipped the retracted staff and flicked the switch and watch it extend. "Oh now that's cool." She told herself before going into battle.

The others were looking on in surprise. Alyssa turned to Sora. "How'd she even get the pink martial harness? Aren't they supposed to be locked up in a box?" She asked.

"I was cleaning them, I forgot and must've left the case open." Sore looked at her with a frown. He was met with a wide grin.

"It's okay Sora, besides, we wouldn't have got to see this kickass fight." Alyssa told him, giving a slight giggle.

Back on the relatively small battlefield, the three grunts were nothing compared to the speed, agility and force at which E hit them. Dan was rather impressed by the way things were going. She struck one of the grunts with the end of the staff, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to fall to the floor. Following this, she pole vaulted over the other two. E dropped low and swept the staff at their legs, one managed to jump over it before impact, while the other wasn't as lucky, Then the Cop came crashing down onto the floor. For the final one, E gave a form of war cry as she lifted her weapon up high and brought it straight down upon her enemy. A large thud was heard as the metal weapon connected with the head of her opponent. The Cop's eyes widened as he fell to the floor unconscious. E retracted her staff and clipped it back to her belt before turning to the crowd.

There was quite the commotion between the huddle of people. Then Jason spoke up. "It looks like this party is over right now. I'm sorry for the unexpected incident, it won't happen again. Classes begin tomorrow and I hope to see some of you there. Now if you'll kindly follow me to the exit."

Dan moved away from the doors and over to the new pink ranger as the crowd dispersed. When it was all done, He had a word with her. "You're pretty good in a fight E. We'd be glad to have you on our team. What's your answer?"

She demorphed from the ranger suit, and for the first time, Dan could see what she looked like clearly. She had tan skin, scruffy brown hair and yellow eyes. She wore a pink t-shirt with a soaring eagle printed on it, over the shirt was a jacket specialised for parkour. She wore navy trousers and had parkour sneakers on too. Covering her hands were a pair of gloves, and to finish the ensemble was a green beanie.

She thought about it for a minute or two. "I'm gonna have to decline on the whole team thing. While I will keep the morpher, because who doesn't want to be a power ranger, I'll be popping up when you need it. I'll leave the heroics to you guys, just give me a call when you need me." She declined as she made her way to the door.

"E, wait. If we're gonna be fighting together at some point, its best if we know who we're fighting with." He called out to the girl before she reached the door.

"The name's Ella, Ella Parson. Yours?" She asked in reply.

"Dan, Just Dan." He waved at her as she exited the building.

He looked back into the room and the bodies had been cleared up from the room. Sora and Alyssa came from a door that led to an alleyway with frowns on their faces.

"What?" He asked as they approached.

"You could've helped us." Alyssa told him.

"Instead you were too busy flirting." Sora said, giving a light punch to the arm of the red ranger.

"I wasn't flirting." Dan denied as a friendly row began between the three rangers.

Orika stood by Jason. "It was certainly an interesting day wasn't it." She told the older man.

"Definitely." He confirmed. "We should be ready for tomorrow. There's a lot of work running a martial arts club." Jason finished as he headed into a store room.

Orika looked on as she saw the three ranger's bickering start to come out of hand and the white and black rangers had begun chasing the red ranger around the room. She gave a chuckle before returning to her duties.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Jason was distressed in the black of night as he turned restlessly in his sleep, dreaming a dream which felt so real.

 _ **He saw through someone's eyes, walking through the rainy streets of Novaton as he called out for help. Eventually holding onto the raincoat of an Asian man, holding a package of some sort.**_

" _ **Please, help me." The man who Jason seemed to have become in the dream called out.**_

 _ **The other man simply kicked him off, causing the first man to go simply berserk. He rose and kicked, punched and beat the man until he made no sound. Then he saw what the package really was. Wrapped up in a purple blanket was a baby. The man dropped to his knees and picked up the child.**_

" _ **I'm so… sorry…" Guilt came over him. "I won't let anything happen to you. Ever." He promised the child as he rose again.**_

Jason shot up from his bed, yet again in a cold sweat. He looked around the room to see his surroundings as they were before sleeping. He had a cold sweat and was confused as to what that was. 'What's happening to me?' He thought as he tried to calm himself down.

 **|Martial Strike|**

 **That is the end of chapter 5. Rather long one, yet there was quite a lot for me to cover here. Anyway. The pink ranger is chosen and while she doesn't want to be part of the team just yet. I'm sure she'll come around. As for the other things going on, the Dojo has reopened and the mystery of the dreams continue. Now that this chapter is done, I hope that the rowing can stop.**

 **Now that this chapter is done, I am gonna take a day or two to focus on something else I need to do before I continue on with Mythos. Onto the synopsis for the next chapter.**

 **Next Chapter: Trubel**

 **Synopsis: From the first unfortunate meeting with Dan, Trouble and Dan have despised each other. She is a better fighter than him and he resents that. But can they put their differences aside to defeat a powerful monster that's already took the rest of the team out of action? Will Dan finally put down his anger against trouble? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Martial Strike.**


	6. Trubel

**Martial Strike**

 **Trubel**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or the concepts it owns. Any views in this are part of the personality of the characters or a joke on certain topics such as evil billionaires. All characters, in chapter 1, are owned by me and any other concepts are also mine. Thanks to decode9 for the use of the true legend war story concept.**

 **Overview: rangers have always saved the world. Years after all of the rangers lost their power in the last legend war, corporate rule has come to pass over the city of Novaton. Now, a business owner, and past ranger, hopes to fight the evil corporation and save others like him from their money filled grip. Finding aid in a young street thief, they begin bringing spirit back to a hollow city through martial arts. Can they take the fight to the corporation? Watch as a new chapter in ranger history begins.**

It had been around a week since the opening of the dojo to the public, and things were running a lot more smoothly than what it was like a week ago, yet there were still problems. Jason and Orika handled the older students that came to learn the more complicated forms.

As for the three rangers, Alyssa was sat at the counter to deal with any new arrivals for the day. Sora was teaching a first lesson to a group of new students. Finally there was Dan, holding up not so well. Unfortunately, due to bad luck, the red ranger had to deal with the really young children. A group of them had clung onto him and were weighing him down. While the others chased him around, hitting him with small light punches.

Alyssa looked over to see how he was doing, with impeccable timing. A young boy charged at Dan head first, effectively head butting the ranger and knocking to wind out of him, Alyssa gave a chuckle as he fell to the floor.

A few more hours went by and classes had finished for the day. Orika waved off someone as she stood at the door. Sora had changed into his usual clothes, as did the others, and Dan held an ice pack to his battered face. He slumped down into a comfy chair and gave a groan.

"What's up with you?" Sora joked at his friend's minor pain.

"They're animals." Dan replied, groaning once more.

Alyssa and Orika walked over and took seats in the lounge type area they had set up in the corner of the large main room. "It didn't seem that bad to me." Alyssa added.

"That's because you got to work on the counter this time. How about you take em next time and see what happens?" He defended, pressing the ice pack against his face.

"Sure, I get along fine with them, it'll be no problem at all." She gave a playful smile before getting up and lightly hitting his shoulder, he winced in pain a little. "I've gotta head out for a bit, see what's happening around the city. Anyone coming along?" She offered to them. Dan gave a negative groan while Sora got up and nodded, surprisingly Orika did too.

A little while later, Jason emerged from the basement with a file in his hand. He looked about, only to see a sleeping Dan. He headed over to the teen and slapped the boy lightly around the face, the red ranger yelped in response.

"Sorry Dan, where'd the others go?" His mentor asked.

"You woke me up for that?" He complained before giving a sigh. "They went out. That's all they told me." Dan respond, shutting his eyes.

"Thanks." Jason responded before leaving the fatigued ranger alone and heading to his own room. There he opened the file, which was presumably stolen from somewhere. As he read it, his eyes widened to see where the content began to bring things to light, it was completely redacted from that point on. All that was left was the name at the bottom. "It's a start." Jason sighed.

 **[Martial Strike]**

The three teens were walking into the famed shopping promenade of Novaton, where the area was rather busy and there wasn't a single corporate cop in sight. They headed into one of the many shops around the area, not knowing of the looming presence watching over them.

A large monster, made essentially from rolls of bubblewrap stuck together, Eyes looking like they had been cut out with a box cutter. The monster gave an evil giggle before pulling out an oddly shaped communication device.

"I've found them boss!" It exclaimed in the alleyway it was hiding in. "Just send me a group of minions to close off the area and I'll deal with them."

"Very well Wrapper, get the job done then." The voice of Oily Bill came from the device. Wrapper jumped up with joy.

After visiting a few more shops, the two rangers and Orika heard a commotion near the exit of the shopping promenade. When they went over to look, they saw that the Corporate Cops had blockaded the exit and wouldn't allow anyone out. This distressed the other shoppers.

Sora turned to the girls. "Guess we aren't getting out of here any time soon." He told them.

"We could always fight our way out." Alyssa replied.

"That'd be fun! I haven't had the chance to fight any of these grunts yet. Looks like today's my lucky day!" Orika chimed in, more enjoyment in her voice than usual.

Before they could make a decision, Wrapper emerged from the alley and a commotion began as the other shoppers tried to run in a useless effort to escape. The three turned to see the bubble wrap creature approach. Each readied a fighting stance.

"Rangers! Good to see you! I know that you were hoping for a fight, but I have something completely different planned." He told them as he began to unravel his arms.

"That's enough talk. Let's get him." Sora commanded, the three ran towards the monster.

Orika threw her fist at the monster, only for a long line of bubble wrap to grab hold of her wrist and wrap tightly around it. She struggled against the monster and tried to get it off but to no avail.

"I don't remember you being one of my targets, but if you're attacking me, that's enough of a reason to wrap you up!" It enthused before more tendrils of bubble wrap latched on and began to encase her in a cocoon of bubble wrap. Completely mummified, Orika fell to the floor.

Sora and Alyssa were outraged and began fighting the monster. Alyssa attempted a kick on the monster, only for its hand to catch her foot and mummify her too. From the crowd out stepped a familiar face.

Sora retreated back. Where he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see Ella wave to him. "You're here too?" He asked as he once more turned to the advancing monster.

"Glad you're so happy to see me. I was out buying some supplies to keep my radio equipment from breaking down, then this happened. You wanna morph?" She replied.

"Sure." He responded, uncovering his martial harness from his shirt.

"Martial Spirit, Strike Out!" They both called as white and pink energies shrouded the two rangers. When it dissipated, the morphed white and pink rangers stood ready.

Ella extended her staff out while Sora drew his grapple. The white ranger turned to his teammate.

"I'll get in close and distract him. While I do so, you get in and take him down with your staff. Sound like a plan?" He told her.

"Got it. I'm ready when you are." She confirmed.

Sora aimed the handheld grapple at the monstrous target and pulled the trigger which sent the grapple into Wrapper, pressing down on the retraction button, He pulled himself in and was on the monster within seconds. He sent short and rapid punches into the body of the creature. On one of his punches, he found that he couldn't remove his fist. He attempted to walk back and gasped.

"Stuck ranger?" The creature laughed as he mummified Sora like the other two before him.

Ella was ready to land a powerful hit on her enemy when she stopped, seeing what Wrapper was doing to the white ranger. "NO!" She screamed out, the monster side stepping her attack as a mummified Sora fell to the ground.

Wrapper turned and advanced on her as she stepped back, attempting to flee. "All alone ranger? Good, makes my job easier." The monster gave a diabolical smile as the tendrils latched onto Ella and began the mummification process. Soon enough, she too fell to the ground without motion. "Now lets see if your red ranger friend comes to save you!" He laughed once more.

A young woman with short blonde hair watched from behind the line of corporate cops as Wrapper advanced on the civilians, ready to give them the same fate as those already defeated.

"This isn't good. I better go warn him." She said to herself, turning to reveal herself to be Trouble.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Dan lounged in the same comfy chair he was sat in earlier. Once again sleeping. A loud knocking at the door woke him up and made him jump, almost falling off of the chair. He got up and walked over to the door. The loud banging occurring again.

"Yeah, I'm coming, give me a minute!" Dan Yelled at the door, unhappy that he had been so rudely woken up. The banging occurred he began to open the door with an angry expression. "What could possibly be so dire that all that noise was needed?" He asked. Then he saw Trouble at the door. "Oh, it's you." Dan finished, folding his arms, his expression unchanging.

She gave a sigh. "I don't like you, and you don't like me. That aside, you have bigger problems. Your friends, they've all been trapped." She said, walking in past him, he would've been annoyed if not for more pressing matters.

"Really? Explain how then." He told her, still skeptical.

"A bubble wrap monster took out two of your friends, then another two morphed into rangers, they tried to take out the monster, but then, like the others, ended up getting mummified themselves. The thing proceeded to do the same thing to the trapped civilians, now he's waiting for you. I thought I'd warn you." She informed him. His face changed from angry to thoughtful as he took it all in. "You okay red?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have a plan. As much as I hate to admit it." He gave a sigh. "I'm gonna need your help." He admitted, hesitant with his words. "Follow me." Dan told her and turned before walking over to a table with a metal briefcase.

Once she had come over, he opened the container and produced the last Martial Harness inside. He closed up the briefcase and turned to her once more.

"Under other circumstances, this wouldn't be happening, but I need your help. Clip it to your waist and follow my lead when we get into combat. I know you can fight, I can't take this guy alone, you up for it?" Dan asked her hesitantly.

She clipped it onto her skinny jeans and nodded. "Let's go kick some butt!" She enthused, the two, exited the Dojo in a hurry.

 **[Martial Strike]**

The two reached the shopping promenade and saw that the grunts had formed an offensive formation to combat those who came near. Wrapper stood behind the group of cops.

Dan nodded to Trouble. He went first. "Martial Spirit, Strike Out!" He called, being enveloped in red energy before emerging, morphed.

Trouble gave a nod back and followed on. "Martial Spirit, Strike Out!" She copied, pressing down on the activator button before the blue spirit energy closed in around her.

 **-Morphing Sequence-**

Trouble, like the others have, stood in the traditional Dojo, She was wearing a blue Gi. She took a rather vicious forward stance, then a blue leopard appeared and took the same stance. Once more taking a neutral stance, a blue ranger suit in the style of the Gi, along with a blue skirt, appeared over her attire. As with the others, the trimmings were gold and the skirt had a gold band at the bottom. The head of the leopard aligned with her own and as it dissipated, a blue leopard themed helmet took its place. At either side of her belt, two metal Sai's, wrapped in a blue material at the handle, appeared. Finally, a blue leopard, outlined in gold appeared on the left side of the ranger suit.

 **-Morphing Sequence-**

Trouble Stood next to Dan. "This is pretty good red. If we're ready, I'd like to get to taking these jerks out." She told him, he replied with a nod and they ran in.

Dan pulled out his nunchucks and Trouble unsheathed her twin Sai's. The red ranger went in and held back a blow with the chain of his weapon, meanwhile, Trouble was wiping out her foes. She stabbed and slashed, taking one down, blocking, then disarming another corporate cop before giving the grunt a swift kick and knocking him back. She kept taking out more and more. As the red ranger finished a third corporate cop off, he looked around to see that most of them had been defeated by the blue ranger.

"Oh come on!" He complained and shook his head.

"Something wrong?" She asked, kicking an already fallen cop in the ribs.

"Nevermind, let's just stop this monster before things get out of hand." Dan grunted before charging in, after a second, so did Trouble.

Dan attacked the monster with his nunchucks. Only for the bubble wrap tendrils to wrap around his weapon and arm.

"Oh, great." He said to himself.

"Indeed it is ranger!" The creature mocked and laughed. Distracted by this, Wrapper didn't notice trouble charging in.

With swift stabs, her weapon punctured the tendrils and made Wrapper stagger back in pain. Dan nodded to her and they both took combat stances, holding their weapons.

"You'll pay for that!" The monster declared, with an annoyed tone.

"I don't think you will." Trouble countered while spinning the Sai in her right hand.

The two charged in, Dan distracting it with blows to its body, while trouble moved in and out, puncturing the monster with devastating blows. Dan jumped back from the fight as the blue ranger took point, facing the monster.

"It's time for you to go back to the trash pile!" She told the monster as she landed one final strike, causing the monster to burst.

She spun her Sai's one last time before sheathing them in her belt. Dan and Trouble then demorphed as the bubble wrap cocoons began to burst and free the civilians and the others. The four walked up to Dan and began to congratulate him.

"Sorry guys, I didn't save you today. As much as I resent the fact. It's all thanks to Trouble. here." He told them.

"Oh, Interesting. You've finally accepted her as an ally then." Orika said.

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on it, but it was best." He finished.

"So, Trouble, you have a real name or do we just keep calling you what you seem to be, according to Dan." Sora asked.

"Isabel, Isabel Doe. I prefer Trouble though." She told the white ranger.

"Well, it's good to have you with us. Although Dan won't admit it." Alyssa informed the newest ranger, holding her hand out.

Trouble shook it. "Thanks. I'm fine if the grumpy red ranger over there doesn't like me. It's only because I'm a better fighter than him." She told Alyssa, while Dan's eyes widened.

"Wait, no you're not a better fighter than me!" Dan denied, trying to hide the fact she was, and that his ego had been hurt by that. The others had a good laugh at him for that.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Sora and Alyssa had headed home for the evening, while Ella had departed from the promenade earlier on. Jason had headed out by himself for no known reason. Trouble was in one of the spare rooms by herself getting settled in. Dan was sat relaxing in his comfy chair again, while Orika sat on one of the other lounge chairs.

"Is Isabel going to be fine do you think. It's a big transition moving off of the streets and into an actual building. I know she's been sleeping rough for years now, and it's a difficult thing to get used to." Orika asked Dan, who snapped out of his train of thought.

"She'll be fine, sure, the first few nights will be difficult, not sleeping on cardboard and looking over your shoulder for cops. It takes some adjusting. When she's used to it, there'll be nothing for you to worry about." He explained.

"Good. Now that you have pretty much a full team, you might wanna convince Ella to become part of the team altogether. You'll be facing even tougher opponents soon, having a team that's always ready is a far wiser decision than winging it." She suggested. He gave a nod in reply.

"Let me sleep on it. You know what it's like, I'll be a hundred percent in the morning, then I'll go convince her." He walked to the door to his room. "Oh and tell Jason to leave the younger kids to Sora." He opened up the door and headed in. "See how he likes that." Dan laughed as he closed the door.

Orika had a smirk on her face. "I didn't like Dan at all when I first met him, now he's a lot less irritable." She told herself as she got up off of the chair and walked to her room.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Jason stood in a nicely decorated suburban family home, staring down a bald man with glasses. Fear in the latter's eyes. The man was shaking.

"It's… It's… You…" He shuddered at the man.

"I want answers." Jason said, staring down the man, fists clenched.

 **|Martial Strike|**

 **And that is chapter 6. Dan, sorta got over his hostility towards Trouble and let her into the team and they managed to beat a powerful foe made of bubble wrap. So this was fun to write. And the subplot keeps going.**

 **Between this chapter and the last, I have received requests for the character Bios from several people, which will be coming after I post this, although some parts will be removed for spoiler prevention reasons ;) Another reviewer has asked what music would be the theme tune for this, I have tried to come up with a song that would fit this, but I'm still trying to find one, if anyone has suggestions, go ahead. And Finally, I got into power rangers a really long time ago. I'd say Wild Force was the first I can remember watching, but I have watched some from every season, not seeing all episodes of some seasons. That's it for now.**

 **Next Chapter: Forging a Team**

 **Synopsis: Even though there's five of them, one ranger still isn't fully committed to it as the others. Can Dan change her mind so that they can finally be a real team? Will Jason get the answers he was looking for, even if they aren't what he expects? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Martial Strike.**


	7. Ranger Bios

Red

Name: Daniel "Dan"

Age: 18

Colour: Red

Physical appearance: Dirty face, short cut blonde hair and brown eyes

Clothing: Red hoodie, torn jeans, dirty white sneakers

Background: Not much is known about Dan to his teammates. He was a street thief, frequenting the old market in search of food and money to steal. The cops have been after him for weeks with no luck. He is an orphan to his knowledge with no known family and not even a surname to start digging. While his heritage is unknown, it is certain that he was born to be a ranger.

Introduction: Captured by corporate cops while attempting to retake his hideout, he is saved by a man dressed in a roughed up white dress shirt. Waking up in what later becomes the ranger hideout, Dan is made a proposal by the man and so begins the adventure of Martial Strike

White

Name: Sora Davis

Age: 18

Colour: white

Physical appearance: Black hair with his tips dyed white, tan, athletic built and blue eyes

Clothing: White dress shirt, with a black tie, blue jeans and black vans

Background: He lives with his mom. When he was born his dad left him and his mom but left his guitar as a promise to come back one day. That was 17 years ago. His mom struggled to get money to them both. While his mom was off working he'd practice his guitar after school and sing. Once a see he'd go to the park to perform to get a few extra bucks. Turns out that he had a natural gift at sing and playing his guitar. Once he hit the age of 15 the cops started to arrest him for disturbing the peace. Even though he'd get arrested he'd go back to keep performing cause people came to listen to him. For performing in the same place for a long time he meet new people. To these people he was extremely nice and caring towards them. But at home he's seem to be the complete opposite. His mom didn't spend anytime with him and neglected him.

Introduction: He'd been performing in the park and see the power rangers fighting. At first he would get up and leave but then he'd turn around to help get people away from danger and then pick up a stick and try to help them out.

Black

Name: Alyssa Walker

Age: 18

Colour: Black

Physical Appearance: She has light tan tone skin with deep green eyes and black hair. She has a clear pretty face, She has a slim,fit and Athletic body that is very flexible.

Clothing: She wears a white,sleeveless shirt under a black leather jacket with black ruffle skirt and black high tops.

Background: Alyssa had a pretty normal life in a small little house, near the countryside. That was till one day a fire happened, her older sister Nina protected Alyssa, by scarifying her life to save Alyssa's. This happened when she was 10 and ever since the Alyssa completely shut down from the outside world.

Introduction: Alyssa wonders around the city until she is attacked by these weird monsters. The enemy is interested in her and her fighting skills and does its best to make her join them. Meanwhile the rangers are also wonder why are the enemies interested with her. She has to pick a side to join.

Personality: She is smart,intelligent,shadowy,observant and a quiet person. She is mysterious and doesn't open up a lot. Alyssa is a wise,stubborn,kind person under all that cool,shadowy personality. She is very keen on protecting people and helping them as much as possible.

Pink

Name: Ella "E" Parson

Age: 19

Colour: Pink

Physical Appearance: Tan skin, scruffy brown hair, yellow eyes, an eyepatch (Just for show, thank god, puts it on when she's in a good mood), small scar on left hand.

Clothing: Pink t-shirt with an eagle soaring, covered by a parkour jacket, navy trousers and parkour sneakers, two gloves and a green beanie (The hat).

Background: Ella had a more...pleasant uprising than others. Ella was born to two traveling merchants who mostly were pretty charming and light-hearted. Of course, one visit to novaton, and it all changed. Losing her parents when she was six (Lost, not dead, i'm not that cruel), she quickly adapted to "Daily life" as she calls it. One day, 6 years later, she saw a protester fight off corporate goons, quickly inspiring her to make a difference. So, gathering some stolen radio gear, she posed as the Rebel DJ "E" for a few years, until Martial Strike got on her trail. Now she tries to take them off and return to her old life, but she always comes back-because kicking butt is better than nothing.

Introduction: Before Elle gets introduced, E needs to pop up to the rangers. Hearing the yells of a resistant group that seem to actually be working out, E contacts them in a secret location, claiming she wants to be on their side, but to not "Throw any parties near me-hell if i'm getting caught". Turns out, they do through a "party" and they're first introduction with her is her JUMPING OUT OF A WINDOW. Goons soon jump out of it as well, and she literally grabs whoever's near to use as a weapon-and of course, she finds the pink brace instead, acting out her childhood dreams. Afterwards, Elle reveals her identity to the rangers, but says "I'm an inspiration, not a hero. I'll keep the brace, but i'd prefer to keep my appearances a surprise." Ever since then, she's been popping up when the rangers need her most.

Blue

Name: Isabel "Trouble" Doe

Age:17

Color: Blue

Physical appearance: short curly blonde hair shaved halfway up the back, three ear piercings, pale skin, sharp greenish blue eyes

Clothing: dark blue worn skinny jeans, a teal crop top, olive green Canvas jacket, black combat boots

Background: Orphaned at birth, taken care of by those on the streets, She quickly learned to be street smart, and to talk with her fists. Very combative and always pushing the limits.

Introduction: Gets thrown out of a market because she was causing trouble. She runs into Dan, and they argue, and keeps running into him everywhere (and arguing), until the rangers end up fighting off some of the cops and she becomes, and she takes down more than he does. (She should be the first he meets but last they recruit because he generally doesn't like her.)

Orange (6th)

Name: Mizuki Robins

Age: 14

Bday: June 12

Family: father-James Robins(american art professor)

mother-Asuna Fujiyashi(Japanese art restoration)

Look: jet black hair with streaks of random colors with light ginger Brown skin, Dark blue eyes

Dress style: harajuku street style

Morphing Call: Carnival Spirit, Strike Out

Hobbies: art,dancing,music,reading, watching star wars movies and tv shows and anything with a space theme

loves nutella and cashews on Ritz crackers

Trained in Capoeira (brazilian dance fighting style) by her aunt who worked in Brazil with doctors without borders

Comes off as snobbish but is just very shy around new people and is very open and bubbly with her friends and when she is nervous or scared she talks super fast and higher pitch

She's allergic to coffee and cats and has a fear of wasps and snakes

She hates the color pink because her grandmother would make her wear pink to make her more girly and dressed up like a doll witch she also hate

She can speak english, Japanese, and Spanish like her parents and aunt and uncle and when she angry she does a combo Spanish Japanese in her rants

Her ranger persona: Orange

Ranger weapon: tonfa blade/blasters


	8. Forging a Team

**Martial Strike**

 **Forging a Team**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or the concepts it owns. Any views in this are part of the personality of the characters or a joke on certain topics such as evil billionaires. All characters, in chapter 1, are owned by me and any other concepts are also mine. Thanks to decode9 for the use of the true legend war story concept.**

 **Overview: rangers have always saved the world. Years after all of the rangers lost their power in the last legend war, corporate rule has come to pass over the city of Novaton. Now, a business owner, and past ranger, hopes to fight the evil corporation and save others like him from their money filled grip. Finding aid in a young street thief, they begin bringing spirit back to a hollow city through martial arts. Can they take the fight to the corporation? Watch as a new chapter in ranger history begins.**

Dan, Trouble, Sora and Alyssa had just finished the last class of the day and had changed back into their everyday clothing and began to relax in their seats when Orika entered the room and looked at them all.

"I take it training went well." She said, walking over to where they were sat.

"Yeah. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna get some rest before having to deal with those little monsters again." Dan complained as the others chuckled a bit.

"Stop complaining Daniel. Get up off of that chair now." She ordered.

"Ugh, do I have to?" He complained again.

"Yes. You have to go find Ella. Until you get her to commit fully to the team, there's no chance that we can win our fight. In the meantime, the rest of you should be on alert for any activity out on the streets." She said walking off.

'And while you're off doing that, I'll find Jason' She thought to herself as she left to go to her room.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Dan headed to a derelict part of the city which was pretty much a slums for anyone who lived on the streets. He already knew where Ella was held up, last time they met, he tailed her back to her hideout and found it was in an abandoned clock tower. He entered through the weathered wooden door and took a look around before noticing some ladders in the back of the building and began to climb up.

Outside the building stood a corporate cop, holding a radio and speaking into it. "Sir we have movement going on, we're sure this is the place." Mumbling came through the radio. "Copy that sir, commencing the operation in 2 minutes." The cop told whoever was on the other end of the radio.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Back at the corporate tower, the corporate king stood in a TV studio, recording an advert for TV.

"Come on down to the Corporate Emporium for all of your shopping needs, and things you don't need. We have offers on everything, breakfast cereals, 125% price increase. Cheaply made woollen socks, only $85! And while stocks last, Corporate King bubbleheads, $119.99. You won't find offers like this anywhere else, because there is nowhere else! So come on down to the Corporate Emporium, it's the only place you've got!" He performed before the director yelled cut.

He walked over and sat in his chair, being pampered by the makeup staff. "Good, those idiot consumers will eat it up, they'll believe anything I say!" He proceeded to give a comically evil laugh to himself.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Out on the streets of Novaton, the three other rangers were in a battle against another monster created by the corporation. Right now they were morphed and using their weapons against the monster.

"Is it just me or do these monsters just get more ridiculous?" Sora asked as he dodged an attack from the monster.

"Last week it was a creature made of bubble wrap. Now it's this, thing." Trouble agreed.

Fighting them was nothing short of a giant trash can with a face and spindly metal limbs. "Who are you calling ridiculous. I Trashtalk am completely serious!" It yelled, offended by the rangers words.

"You're offended? I think my eyes are, just looking at you makes me want to rip 'em out!" Alyssa mocked, infuriating the monster even more.

"That's enough, have a taste of my power!" He let out a roar, sending a blast of energy at them. They fell to the floor and demorphed, unable to get up. "That's all for now you weaklings! I gotta spread the word about you sissies! See ya later!" It said running off as the rangers laid there.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Dan had made his way to the top of the clocktower, unsurprisingly Ella was sat at her radio broadcasting system, she had just set a song on to play. Dan approached and stepped on a creaky floorboard, alerting her to his attention.

"Dan? Figures." She sighed as she walked over to the other ranger. "So, what brings you here?" She asked.

"The others say that we need you as a permanent member, not just coming into the fight when you feel like it. I honestly don't know why, but Orika is gonna bite my head off if I don't persuade you." He explained.

"Hence why you're not very convincing. If you're not gonna leave till I say yes. I suggest that you make yourself comfortable. I have a good set up here. I'm not leaving, only way I would is if this place burned down along with all of my equipment." She told him before heading back off to her work.

As Dan tried to think of a way to either get her on board or get back to the Dojo and lie his way through things, the two heard a smash of glass from the bottom floor. Followed by a few more. Ella got up and began to sniff the air.

"Hey, does that smell like burning to you?" She asked as Dan checked through the hole to the other floors.

"It's a bit ironic considering what you said but, yes." He confirmed. "It's spreading quickly, we need another way out." He finished.

Ella said nothing and grabbed a firm hold of his arm before running and leaping through the glass behind the clock and falling to the streets below. Dan was gasping for air after they landed. Ella looked back up to see the entire building on fire now.

"Next time you do that, give me a heads up will you!?" He told her, still trying to catch his breath.

"It's a habit." Ella commented, Dan gave a sigh in reply. "Looks like you didn't come for nothing after all, she told him, looking at the burning clock tower.

As they recuperated, a group of corporate cops surrounded them. "Target Acquired" One said as they took out their batons, read to deal with the two rangers.

"Looks like a good way to vent some anger don't you think?" Dan asked as he readied a combat stance.

"Definitely." She replied, getting into her own combat stance.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Back at the Dojo, the other three rangers were sprawled over the seating area after a second encounter with Trashtalk. Needless to say, they lost, yet again.

"Ugh, that monster is ridiculous." Trouble complained. Lying down on a couch.

"No matter how much we fought him, he didn't even get injured." Sora said.

"Yeah, even insults didn't work. We've tried everything and then he just blasts us to the ground and runs off. I still don't get it. They're after our harnesses. Why not take them while we were down?" Alyssa wondered.

"I don't know but this day just keeps getting worse." Sora finished as they heard the door open and sat up to look.

Dan entered the room and was eventually followed by the pink ranger.

"I see you convinced E to join the team." Sora told the red ranger. Dan gave a sigh.

"She wasn't very willing, but since the cops burned down her hideout, she's been a lot more enthusiastic." Dan joked, his voice sounding slightly sarcastic.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. So what happened to you guys?" She asked, looking at their scrapes and bruises.

"Monster." The three groaned before reclining in their spots again.

"Okay. Well then." She turned to Dan. "Anywhere I can set up?" Ella asked.

"Just through there." He told her, pointing to a door at the back of the room, along a corridor.

When she left, Dan gave an exhausted sigh. "Orika back yet guys?" He asked, looking at them. They shook their heads, not taking them off of the cushions. "Okay. I'm hitting the hay then. Let me know if anything happens." He finished before heading over to a door and entering his room.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Dan awoke the next day, muscles sore from the previous day. He got up, giving a grunt when he moved too quickly and got dressed. He headed out and saw the rangers talking. He headed over to them slowly.

"Oh, hey Dan!" Alyssa said with a giggle. A few of the other rangers gave a laugh too.

"Uh… is something funny?" He asked, oblivious to his current situation.

"You could say that." Orika, who was there with them, laughed.

"What are you all laughing at?!" Dan yelled, slightly enraged. Sora passed him a mirror.

"Take a look yourself." The white ranger said, failing to suppress his smile.

"Okay, let's see he-" He cut off, holding it to his face. On his face were, a curly moustache and glasses drawn on in permanent marker. "OKAY WHO DID THIS!?" He yelled, the five sat down burst out in laughter. When it died down, Ella stood up.

"Consider it compensation for the clocktower burning down." She told him, walking past him.

"How is that my fault?!" He asked, maddened by her actions.

"It just is." She smirked. He gave a sigh, before running to the washroom to try to get the marker off of his face.

Orika went down to their small control room to check up on things when she saw Trashtalk blasting civilians with it's ridiculous power after they insult it.

"Hmm… Interesting. If that's what's happening. I have an idea." She said to herself before heading back up and calling all five rangers together. Dan had got most of the marker off best he could and it looked rather faded now.

"I think I know how to beat the monster. It looks like it feeds on insults. The more it gets, the more power it gets, then it throws the insults back in a physical blast. So if we do the opposite, maybe we can weaken it and destroy the monster." She suggested to them.

"Be nice to a monster?" Dan said, his tone doubtful.

"I prefer to call them ugly, complimenting it ruins the fun." Trouble complained.

"Regardless you're gonna have to give it compliments." She told them. "Now go while it's still out in the streets." She ordered.

 **[Martial Strike]**

The five rangers had caught up to Trashtalk and now stood side by side.

"Hey! -Um. Really awesome trash can!" Dan shouted out, grabbing its attention.

"What? How dare you compliment me you fool!" He yelled back, offended by it.

"While we're complimenting him, we might as well have some fun fighting the creature, right?" Dan told the others, showing his morpher. The other four nodded.

"Martial Spirit, Strike Out!" They all called, being enveloped in energy of their respective colours.

 **-Morphing Sequence-**

Each ranger stood in the traditional Dojo, wearing a tradition Gi in their colour. They all took their different stances before the different coloured animals they were linked to appeared and took the same stances. When they dispersed, the rangers took a neutral stance and wore their Gi inspired ranger suits with gold trimmings. Each of the girls also had a skirt with a gold band lining the edge of it. Then the animals appeared again in front of each ranger's face. With another flash, The animals were gone and each of them were wearing a helmet in the style of each. Next their unique weapons materialised and were attached to their belts. Finally an image of their animal in their own colour, outlined in gold, appeared on the left side of their ranger suits.

 **-Morphing Sequence-**

The five rangers stood in line, ready for their first roll call.

"Might of the Dragon, Martial Strike Red!" Dan began, clenching his fists and standing in a fighting stance.

"Way of the Dove!" Sora carried on, placing his fist to his chest.

"Agility of the Tiger!" Alyssa continued, doing a backflip and landing back on a solid stance.

"Grace of a Flamingo!" Ella Posed, standing on the tips of her toes.

"Ferocity of the Leopard!" Isabel finished off, taking a stance similar to Dan's, while having her fingers out and clenched like claws.

"With Furious Fists, Power Rangers Martial Strike!" Dan called.

"Ready to fight!" They all finished as an explosion went off behind them.

"Wow… Flashy." Trashtalk said as they ran at him.

"Thanks trash talk. You're something yourself." Sora complimented as he landed a flying kick on the monster.

"Oww. That hurt! Stop complimenting me!" He complained.

"But you're such an admirable trash can." Trouble said as she stabbed into the creature and caused significant damage.

"Oh, come on! This isn't fair!" He sulked.

"I'm really sorry. I can't help but compliment you, you're a real role model." Dan said, giving Trashtalk a kick and hitting him with his nunchucks.

Trashtalk was knocked back where Alyssa and Ella stood with their weapons, Ella vaulted over and waved.

"Nice shoes, leather office ones, really snazzy!" She complimented.

"You're serious?!" Trashtalk exclaimed in surprise as he was hit with her staff and staggered back.

"Of course we're serious! We wouldn't lie to a handsome young trashcan such as yourself!" Alyssa confirmed, taking a swing and puncturing his metal surface.

The five rangers realigned. "Time to wrap this up." Dan told them.

Each felt a surge of energy in their weapons as they began to glow their colours and had the idea to line up behind each other, Dan at the front.

"Warriors Onslaught!" The Red Ranger called as the world turned pitch black, they were all focused on Trashtalk.

Dan dashed forward, hitting the monster with his glowing nunchucks and went past the monster. Sora followed on and struck Trashtalk with the tip of his glowing grapple. Alyssa came in the same way next, delivering a heavy attack with her glowing scythe. Then Ella came and performed a spinning strike with her glowing staff before dashing off like the others. Finally Isabel dashed in and hit Trashtalk with a dual strike from her glowing Sai's and dashed off.

The world turned back to normal and the rangers stood behind the monster, facing away from him.

"Oh… No…" The monster struggled and managed to say in a whisper before exploding.

"Take that you oversized trash can!" Trouble let out as soon as it was destroyed. "I honestly hope we don't have to ever go through that again." She said as the rangers celebrated their first victory as a team.

 **[Martial Strike]**

After a formal celebration at the Dojo, the rangers and Orika were sat around in their usual spot when the door opened and their mentor walked through the door. Orika got up and had an angry expression.

"Where have you been?!" She interrogated. He gave a sigh.

"I went to see an old, friend." He said with a slight pause.

"And?" She asked, still mad.

"Everything's fine. I was just checking up on something, nothing to be concerned with." He told her, patting her on the head, she gave him an annoyed look. "I'm tired now. I'm gonna get some rest. Don't worry so much. I'm a lot more experienced than you guys." He said walking to his room. As soon as he entered, he locked the door behind him.

He sat on the bed and gave a sigh. 'That man. I don't wanna believe him, but I feel like it's true. What he said to me, I can't bear to tell the rangers, or Orika. Knowing everything now. It's too much. Maybe I should just go. I'm not who I thought I was… I'm not what I thought I was.' He thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes.

 ***DISCLAIMER* No Clock towers were harmed in the making of this Chapter, Just one really annoying trash can *DISCLAIMER***

 **|Martial Strike|**

 **That is Chapter 7 over and done. The end was a little bit of light-hearted humor as a joke relating to something I saw at the end of a song. This was fun to write, Ella is a prankster/thrill seeker type and will be charging into the fray lots in the future. The rangers morphed together and did their first roll call. And I debuted the team finisher which is sort of from a side on perspective.**

 **As for the villains, they're gonna keep getting more ridiculous, I assure you! (I'm insane, I know :D) We have more of the mystery at the end and which could be obvious if you can connect the dots. And we had a Corporate King skit where he recorded a commercial for TV it was fun to write this chapter, especially when they had to compliment the monster. Anyway enough of me babbling on, synopsis time!**

 **Next Chapter: Crazy Love**

 **Synopsis: It's Valentine's Day in Novaton, The Corporate King launches a themed commercial for his new cereal and it is sold by the masses thanks to a marketing scheme. Then an even more crazy monster than last time shows up and things get a bit crazy for our unfortunate red ranger, could it prove to be too much to handle? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Martial Strike.**


	9. Crazy Love

**Martial Strike**

 **Crazy Love**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or the concepts it owns. Any views in this are part of the personality of the characters or a joke on certain topics such as evil billionaires. All characters, in chapter 1, are owned by me and any other concepts are also mine. Thanks to decode9 for the use of the true legend war story concept.**

 **Overview: rangers have always saved the world. Years after all of the rangers lost their power in the last legend war, corporate rule has come to pass over the city of Novaton. Now, a business owner, and past ranger, hopes to fight the evil corporation and save others like him from their money filled grip. Finding aid in a young street thief, they begin bringing spirit back to a hollow city through martial arts. Can they take the fight to the corporation? Watch as a new chapter in ranger history begins.**

It was Valentine's Day in Novaton and Dan, being bored whilst waiting for breakfast, decided to stick on the old TV he 'procured' a few days ago. He gave a sigh as he attempted to flick through the channels only for the same thing to come on each time.

He gave a sigh. "Fine, I'll have to deal with this garbage being on." He said as he watched the TV.

An announcer's voice came on as the screen switched to something else. "We interrupt our regularly scheduled corporate programming to bring you a special message from our corporate master." The voice said as the Corporate King stood there.

"Oh we're rolling now?" He asked and was given a firm yes from the director before he turned to the camera. "Hey citizens! This is the Corporate King here and have I got a deal that you can't refuse. Literally!" He enthused rubbing his hands together and thinking about the money he was going to make. "For today and today only, the only food offers available are my corporate cereal, pink edition. So get it now, and remember, anyone who doesn't buy any at all will be severely persecuted. I mean prosecuted!" He corrected as he signalled for the camera to be cut off. After he did, the show returned to normal.

The shows announcer came back on. "We now return to the corporate office."

Dan gave a sigh and shut the TV off before throwing the remote at it. "I really hate that guy." He said getting up. "And there's no way I'm eating that cereal, probably made from 'recycled' paper for all I know." He finished.

Orika and the other rangers entered with their shopping bags. Sora groaned as he dropped a bag by the door.

"Today was a bad day to restock the fridge." He complained.

"Tell me about it, I had to punch the guy behind me because I decided I wanted the last cushion in stock. It is a really comfy cushion though." Trouble said as she pulled out a rather comfy cushion, sat down in their lounge area and put the fluffy blue cushion behind her back and relaxed.

"That was pretty funny, he acted like a little girl till we left." Ella laughed.

"Why do you guys only do fun stuff without me?" Dan asked. Orika came over.

"I think most of us find you annoying." She remarked, tapping him lightly on the face.

Alyssa came over to where the others were. "I heard there's a fair going on in the city centre. Maybe after this we should go see what's going on there." She suggested.

"Only if I get to steal some stuff." Dan said, half-jokingly. The other five laughed.

"Typical Dan." Sora said as they laughed.

 **[Martial Strike]**

The Corporate King was lounging in his sleek brown leather desk chair in his CEO office when Oily Bill, the oil tycoon behind the monsters, entered his boss' office.

"Sir, your new plan is working perfectly. Appointing cops to make sure everyone bought the cereal is working like a charm. Now they're sure to eat it up sir! And when they do, all they need is a little tweak to make them all love you." Oily Bill informed his boss.

"Excellent!" The Corporate King praised, whilst finishing off a bowl of his own brand of cereal. "Now take this and make a monster out of it, I want it to work its magic and make sure that the first person the people see are me, then they'll fall madly in love with me and spend every last cent at my stores, which will all go to me!" The King raved, handing Oily Bill the cereal bowl.

"Yes sir." Bill obeyed, walking out of the door and heading to the elevator.

 **[Martial Strike]**

The five rangers and Orika, after most of them having breakfast, had gone to the city centre which was filled with old styled market stalls where people sold many different things, and other almost circus like activities dotted the scene. At the entrance to the event, where the rangers were stood was a large pink sign, Dan read it aloud.

"Welcome To The 2027 Novaton Valentines Fair" He said in a moderate voice as they entered.

"Never been here before. Anything good here or is it all junk?" Trouble asked as they walked into the site.

"There's some good things, if you want, I could show you." Sora offered.

"Sure, but try anything and I'll end you." She lightly threatened as they walked off.

Alyssa turned to Ella. "I don't suppose that you've been here before either. Come with me, I know the best places to have fun and cause some mischief." She told her pink clad friend.

Ella gave a laugh. "Sure, fun and mischief are what I live for."

Dan and Orika were now left on their own. "Looks like the rest have gone off. I'm gonna go steal some stuff, you don't mind if I leave you on your own do you?" Dan asked. Orika gave a frown.

"You aren't going anywhere. We're all here to have a good time, not ruin other people's days." She told him. "Now come along with me. You can carry things I buy." She ordered, not giving him a choice.

Dan sighed. "Someone, anyone, please shoot me now." He complained as he walked behind Orika.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Jason was sat in the empty dojo thinking to himself when his work phone buzzed and he looked at the text he received.

" _Meet me behind the dojo URGENT - B"_

Jason read it over. "Who the hell is B?" He asked himself as he got up and exited through the back door to meet the mysterious person who sent him the message.

Once there he saw a man, his upper body and face shadowed by the lighting in the alley, yet the sun shone on his light grey uniform and a shield with a dog printed on it glinted in contact with the sun too. On the right side of the uniform there was a red vertical stripe going upwards but the rest was obstructed by the sun.

"Hello Mr. Scott." The young man said.

Jason got into a defensive stance. "Who are you? How do you know who I am!?" He demanded, not letting his guard drop for one second.

"My name isn't important. I know who, or rather what, you are too and I know about your team of power rangers too. Quite a bunch of rookies, but they'll shape up soon." He said, going off on a tangent.

"Why are you here?" Jason asked, continuing with his interrogation.

"I represent a certain organisation with an invested interest in helping this city. To do that, we need to take down the CEO here. We can't legally do anything at all. But you and your team can. That's why I'm here to offer you our support. The government made a mistake many years ago, my organisation is supposed to remedy that, for that to happen we need your help. Before you say anything, think about it. I'll be in touch, when I do, be prepared. We can do a lot for both you and your team." He explained before walking off into the shadows.

"Wait! What do you mean!?" He called out, trying to run after the man, yet he had already left.

 **[Martial Strike]**

After a while, the six teens regrouped, to hardly anyone's surprise, a few of them were in worse shape than when they left. Sora was rubbing a black eyes he had received.

Dan laughed at the sight. "What happened to you man?" He asked.

"We were having a moment and I got a bit too eager and she smashed her fist into my face." He said. Trouble frowned.

"We were Not having a moment." She denied, folding her arms and kicking Sora in the leg who winced in pain.

"I seem to be doing better than Alyssa at least." Sora said, looking at the black ranger.

She was completely soaked from head to toe. Ella had a knowing smirk on her face. "When she decided to take a rest on the side of the fountain over there, I shoved her into the freezing cold water, it was hilarious!" Ella laughed, recounting the events.

"I'll… I'll get you… Next time." Alyssa promised, shivering as she did so.

"But by far I think you and Orika look the worst out of all of us." Trouble said looking at the two.

Dan was being forced to wear all kinds of ridiculous merchandise event clothing and looked like the mascot for the whole thing, whilst Orika had melted chocolate smeared all over her face.

"Yeah I know, I look like the Corporate King's whipping boy, laugh it up." Dan sighed as the others did so.

"Wait, what's wrong with me? Nothing happened to me, why are you all laughing?" She asked, oblivious to what was on her.

Sora spoke up. "You've got a bit of something on your face." He said. With this, she pulled out a small mirror to examine her face. Then her neutral face turned to one that was slightly angry.

"Dan! You Jerk!" She exclaimed kicking his backside.

"It took you a while." He laughed, as did the others. They all had a good laugh about it for a few minutes.

Sora turned to the others. "I gotta go to the bathroom, you guys okay waiting here?" He asked, they all nodded in reply before he walked off to the toiletries.

As they hung about, they all heard a commotion as people ran away screaming. They turned their attention to where it was coming from and soon enough, the fair was deserted. Before the four rangers and Orika stood a large monster.

It was in the shape of a cereal bowl with large silver limbs with a face printed on the bowl. In its hands was a large silver spoon which it was using as a weapon.

"Hey mind if I fight this guy?" Orika asked. The other four shrugged. "Better than a no I guess, I'll take it." She said, running at the monster and hitting it a couple of times.

"Oh I'll get you for that girl! Let it be known that Cereon isn't above hitting women!" The monster, known as Cereon declared, swinging at Orika with his spoon.

She dodged the spoon as it came around, but didn't see the monster's next plan as it swung around and hit her causing her to fall to the ground.

Dan stepped forward. "Looks like we'll have to take that thing out, ready?" He asked the three girls.

"Ready!" They all confirmed, activating their Martial Harnesses after Dan.

"Martial Spirit, Strike Out!" They all called, being enveloped in energy of their colours. When it died down, the four of them stood in their ranger suits, weapons out and ready to fight.

Alyssa and Ella ran in first. Alyssa tried stopping the large spoon with her scythe but Cereon slid his weapon down the blade of the scythe and hit the black ranger on the head, who fell to the ground and demorphed. Ella was up next. She hit Cereon with her staff yet it cost her as the oversized spoon came around and hit her too causing her to suffer the same fate as the last two.

"You fools! You've doomed yourselves, eating my masters cereal means that you'll fall under its power as soon as I hit you!" He explained, giving it away.

Dan ran in with his nunchucks, tying the oversized spoon in the chain of his weapon. Yet he got struck by one of Cereon's arms and staggered back. Whilst he was injured, Cereon struck Dan in the stomach with the end of the spoon and knocked the wind out of the red ranger who fell to his knees and demorphed.

"Looks like it's you and me Blue!" Cereon laughed as Trouble charged forward with her Sai's.

Cereon swung his spoon with and overhead strike down at the ranger. She just managed to stop it with her two blades when Cereon kicked her legs out from under her and made her fall to the floor, where he proceeded to strike her with the spoon and force her to demorph like the others.

"A pity. I have more work to do. I'll just leave this issue of Corporate magazine for you all to see." He said planting the magazine, with an image of the Corporate King's face on the front, on the floor before running away.

Dan was the first to get up, followed by the girls, in the order they went down, who all stared at him.

"Is everyone okay?" The red ranger asked, wondering why they were all staring at him.

Orika ran to him first. "Dan! Are you okay? That mean monster didn't hurt you did he?" She asked looking him up and down.

He was about to speak when Alyssa ran up. "Hey what do you think you're doing? Get away from him!" She ordered the other girl.

Ella then joined the budding argument. "What's wrong with you two? Go on, get out of here, you don't even deserve to be near him!" She argued. Dan had a scared expression on his face as he observed what was going down.

Trouble was the last to join in. "Back off girls, Dan is mine!" She told them, grabbing onto his arm, the ranger was in shock.

"This isn't happening." He said quietly to himself.

Then the four girls began arguing over the red ranger, who in turn slowly walked backwards out of fear.

Sora walked up next to Dan. "I was gone for five minutes. Five minutes. What did you do?" He asked as the girls began, hitting scratching and pulling each other's hair.

"It wasn't me! There was a monster, he beat us and then this happened. We've gotta get out of here. Who knows how long it'll be before they pull me apart fighting over me." Dan told the white ranger.

Sora gave a nod. "Come on, I've got an idea." Sora said, running off, as did Dan.

Then the commotion the girls were having died down.

"Hey where'd he go?" Trouble asked, the others shrugged.

"It's all your fault." Alyssa said, looking at Orika.

"I'm blaming all of you." Orika said as they all got up and ran to find Dan, shouting his name as they did.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Later that day, the four women sat arguing over Dan while Sora sat there trying to think of a way to defeat the monster, then a light went off in his head.

"Girls." He said trying to get their attention as they argued. "Girls." He said again, still to no avail. "GIRLS!" He yelled over the top of them, getting them to look at him. "If you all quieten down. I'll tell you where Dan is." He said. After he finished his sentence they all did.

Sora paced around the room till he remembered what he was going to say. "You see, Dan didn't run off. You know that monster you were fighting earlier. He captured Dan, and the only way to save him is to defeat the monster." He lied, they all looked at him and got up.

"Then we're gonna go and destroy Cereon" Trouble informed Sora as the four girls headed out of the dojo.

After a minute or two, a muffled voice spoke up. "Are they gone?" He asked.

"Yeah, you can come out now." Sora confirmed, after a couple of seconds, Dan emerged from the basement entrance.

"Thanks man, I'm not sure I'd survive if they knew where I really was." Dan gave a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, as evident, women are really crazy." Sora laughed as he and Dan headed off to monitor the upcoming battle.

 **[Martial Strike]**

The three morphed rangers and Orika arrived at the park where Cereon was causing problems. Trouble was leading the group.

"Ready girls?" She asked, the others gave a nod and charged in. Ella stopped the spoon from being swung using her staff, while Alyssa came in with her scythe and slashed at Cereon's left arm, which caused the monster to jump back and shake his arm in pain.

"That hurt!" Cereon whined as the girls closed in on him.

Trouble, using her Sai's, began puncturing the monster as she ducked low to avoid the spoon. Orika was also occupying the monster, using her fist's to wear it down, she landed a roundhouse kick on it and the four regrouped.

"Let's finish this piece of garbage so we can get Dan back!" Trouble enthused, the others gave nods.

The four ran at Cereon, whose eyes widened in fear. "Oh, dear… This is gonna hurt, isn't it." He said as they came closer.

He was met with a barrage of attacks from the four girls and exploded in front of them.

"We did it!" Ella cheered, as did the others.

"Great work." Sora said.

"I just hope they're back to normal now." Dan said to his teammate, which the others heard on their comms.

"Dan, Sora? Why the hell are you back at the base?" Trouble asked, slightly annoyed her teammates had stayed behind.

"We can explain!" They both said.

 **[Martial Strike]**

The Corporate King was outraged that his plan had been foiled again. "This is horrible! They're all loving each other and not me. I'm Furious! Why won't any of these imbeciles love me and give me all of their money!?" He rampaged.

"I love you sir." His Texan underling said.

"Shut up Bill." The Corporate King ordered, giving him a light slap on the head.

 **|Martial Strike|**

 **That is Chapter 8 finished. Pretty hectic episode, let me just say now that these rangers love to prank each other and I may dedicate an episode to that in the future.**

 **Now something I haven't entirely stated and should make clear is that Martial Strike takes place in 2027 unlike my other two fics which take place in the modern day. Now that's out of the way, it seems that Jason had a run in with a particular person, I'm pretty sure it's obvious to guess who it is. And that's going to be implemented into the chapter after the next one, which is a villain focused chapter which was requested, which will set the stage for a lot of things. That's all for now and I'll talk to you all later.**

 **Next Chapter: The Corporates**

 **Synopsis: The Corporate King has left Novaton for the day allowing the rangers to relax for a bit. Our lovable Villain goes to his family home as part of his annual family get together where he talks, and fights, with his relatives who dislike him. Hilarity is sure to ensue in this Villain dedicated chapter. Next time on Power Rangers: Martial Strike.**


	10. The Corporates

**Martial Strike**

 **The Corporates**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or the concepts it owns. Any views in this are part of the personality of the characters or a joke on certain topics such as evil billionaires. All characters, in chapter 1, are owned by me and any other concepts are also mine. Thanks to decode9 for the use of the true legend war story concept.**

 **Overview: rangers have always saved the world. Years after all of the rangers lost their power in the last legend war, corporate rule has come to pass over the city of Novaton. Now, a business owner, and past ranger, hopes to fight the evil corporation and save others like him from their money filled grip. Finding aid in a young street thief, they begin bringing spirit back to a hollow city through martial arts. Can they take the fight to the corporation? Watch as a new chapter in ranger history begins.**

 **Note - This has themes for an older audience than anything I've put out there yet you've been warned, plus there's gonna be a cameo or two in here.**

On a rather sunny day, the Corporate King was riding in his private helicopter along with Oily Bill. The oil tycoon looked out of the window to see a humongous estate surrounded by a large forest.

"Sir, just how rich is your family?" He asked, which snapped the Corporate king back into reality.

"Oh, um… Let's see… You know billionaires, they're like unpaid interns to us. Speaking of which, you'll be doing all that crap till We get this thing over."He told Oily Bill who dreaded having to do manual labour for his boss.

As his helicopter landed down, beside the other expensive vehicles in the parking lot sized driveway, People began gathering nearby.

The Corporate King exited his helicopter along with Oily Bill who was holding a large present.

"Hello friends and family!" He greeted with his arms wide. As he did this, the sound of another helicopter drowned out his voice and a much larger helicopter touched down in front of him. Looking it over, it was a gold plated apache helicopter, light reflecting off of it lightly. "Oh not again." The villain groaned as he knew who it was.

The doors opened and a ramp extended, inside, rave lights flashed and a disco ball span around as a cool arabic track played. Then out stepped the most fabulous looking man in existence.

He had flowing blonde hair an epic goatee and suave golden clothing, overlapped by a coat made from a polar bear. He wore black shades and had a diamond encrusted ring forming a letter on each finger. Each hand would spell out the word "Flash."

"Who is it boss?" Oily Bill asked, struggling to hold onto the present.

"It's my brother, Flash." He grimaced as they walked around the shiny helicopter.

The group had moved closer noticing Flash and were avidly talking about him and his arrival.

"Greeting family and Friends." He said in a suave and cool deep voice. "It is I, Flash Goldheart. Flash by name, Flash by nature!" He announced. "Now who here is ready to party?" He asked as an upbeat mix came on and out walked a group of scantily dressed men and women.

Oily Bill turned to his boss in shock. "This is your brother?" He asked his eyes wide.

"Yes, yes he is. Flash Goldheart, the playboy of the family and the first in line to the fortune once father dies. I am the oldest but everyone likes flash better. Can we just get going, I'm sure there are more things to be doing right?" He said as they went on. As they did, Flash was dancing to the upbeat song.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Inside the lavishly decorated main hall of the estate, guests were everywhere mingling and enjoying the party, most of them were distant relatives or good friends of the core family. By the refreshments table stood two similar looking individuals, both in their late twenties. One was a man who had short cool brown hair and wore thick frame glasses. He had a pale red dress shirt with the collar unbuttoned, black dress pants and black dress shoes. the other a woman, she had dirty blonde hair flowing down her back, brown eyes and a lightly tanned skin tone. She had a glittery magenta sleeveless top on with one shoulder exposed, and wore a pair of cyan hot pants and had a pair of white sandals on.

"Artemis, you know when I said to dress nice for this thing, I didn't mean on tour nice. I meant formal nice. I have a museum and a wife to look after, if it wasn't for your lawyer keeping an eye on you, I swear I'd have to bail you out of a lot of other stuff too." The man told the younger woman known as Artemis.

"You're a party pooper you know that." She said to him in a bubbly voice. So, You can stay here Aaron, and I am gonna go get this party started." She giggled, producing a whiskey flask with some unknown substance in it.

"Artemis, wait up!" The man known as Aaron said but instead bumped into someone. As he tried to get to Artemis, the irritated face of the Corporate King got in his way.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to find my father here and I don't need imbeciles like you running into me!" He said outraged with Aaron.

"Sorry but I'm trying to get to my sister before she does something stupi- oh god I'm too late." He said pointing to his sister who had tipped the contents of the flask into a punch bowl and had a drink of it.

"I'm a little fairy dancing all around, grab me in your hand and ride the merry go round!" She sang, completely out of it.

"I feel sorry for everyone that has to take care of her." Aaron murmured as the Corporate King directed his attention back to the man. "What's your name you nitwit? After I talk with my father I'm gonna get you for running into me!" He said, on the verge of yelling.

"Aaron Du Lac, I presume you're King Goldheart by what I've heard." He introduced.

"Du Lac? Oh dear. I'm gonna stop yelling now. But don't say my real name in public." He said still frustrated. "Now where to find my dad." He pondered to himself.

An old man in a fancy looking dressing gown approached Artemis. "Oh what's a fine thing like you doing in a place like this?" He chatted.

"I'm here to party, do you like to party?" She said, her voice slurring the words.

"Oh my, you have been partying." He said with a grin.

"You know you sound like a lot like George Takei." She said as she began to stumble about.

The Corporate King, Oily Bill and Aaron rushed over, Aaron pulled away his sister and sat her down.

"Okay, you stay here Artemis and don't move." He said, she began laughing.

"I can see up your nose, it looks like you're hiding goblins in there." She laughed as she sprawled across the chair.

"I honestly don't know how she got like this." He murmured walking to the group of people he just left.

"Well son thank you for the gift, I know how you dislike these things so you can be off now." He said as several groups of people took cups of the spiked beverage from the table next to him.

"Don't be like that, I got you this real cool present and everything! I won't get into rows this time, I promise." He begged before his father who nodded.

"Okay son, now let's see what you have here." He said, unwrapping the present. "Oh how thoughtful, a live baby koala, I'll have him added to my indoor zoo immediately." He said calling for someone to take it to the zoo for him. "Now who's this young man?" He asked, facing Aaron.

"Aaron Du Lac sir. I've come with my sister Artemis, who you've already met, on behalf of my father." He introduced.

"Ah the Du Lac family, Me and your father were actually in the same school together. We were the best of friends. How is he anyway?" He asked.

"My father died a few months ago, he passed away in his bed while he slept. I came here in his place, he also wanted me to give you this, something as a thank you from him." He said, handing a small note to the old man.

The older Goldheart opened it and smiled. "Your father was a great man, that's for sure." He said. "Oh there's Flash!" He said at the tall glorius man came over, as they turned, they saw He was carrying Artemis in his hands.

"Hey Aaron, I caught a Giant, well he caught me!" She sniggered, still under the effects of the drink.

"I'm sorry about this, I don't know where she get's it from." He said to the elderly man. Taking his sister from Flash. "I think we'll take our leave now." He said. "It's been good chatting sir." He waved as he dragged his loopy sister out of the building.

Flash approached his father. "Daddy I want one, can I have a pop star for my birthday?" Flash asked, his tone changing.

"She's a pop star?" The Corporate King asked.

Flash nodded. "Artemis Domino, American Singing sensation and all around party girl, oh I love it when they're feisty. Can I daddy?" He asked again, his father chuckled.

"We'll see son. So how have you both been?" He asked. Just as the corporate King was about to answer, Flash cut in first, frustrating the villain.

To make matters worse, as Flash talked about it, one of the drugged guests spilled their drink on The Corporate King's nice new suit. He had reached the breaking point.

"Flash!" He yelled, getting everyone's attention. As the giant of a man turned around The Corporate King succerpunched him in the jaw and knocked him to the floor. "Oh what a rush." He said to himself.

By now the contaminated drink had been used by a lot of guests at the party and one guest spoke up. "Fist fight!" He yelled and the room erupted into total anarchy.

As Oily Bill and The Corporate King ducked for cover. "Bill, get a sample of that punch, whatever that crazy pop star put in it could be useful later!" He exclaimed amazed at the anarchy unfolding. Oily Bill just nodded.

 **[Martial Strike]**

The Corporate King and Oily Bill, after being kicked out by the rest of the family for now for disorderly conduct and starting the fight in the first place were in the helicopter flying back home.

"You know Bill, despite everything, finally hitting that narcissistic jerk of a brother of mine felt really good. The look on his face. I think I'm gonna start learning to fight myself, if I get a rush from doing that, imagine what I'd get if I beat those spandex clad squatters in my city!" He enthused.

"I'll get someone on the details right away Boss. And we retrieved a sample of that punch, it's quite the concoction. I'm sure we'll put it to good use." He said as The Corporate King grinned.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Dan sat in the lounge area alone, he had a focused look on his face. Orika came in and noticed it on his face and sat next to him.

"Something up?" She asked, he nodded and sighed.

"Usually this is around the time we end up having to fight a monster, but nothing, I'm worried that I won't get to hit anything this week." He said, she smirked.

"If you're that worried maybe we should have a sparring session." She said, jabbing his ribs lightly and getting up, signalling for him to do so as well.

"Me and my big mouth." He complained as he reluctantly got up and prepared for another beating from Orika…

 **|Martial Strike|**

 **And that is Chapter 9 over and done with. Ah, you know I can't go one chapter without torturing Dan a little. Relatively short chapter but it's more of a filler with a couple of Cameos from Mythos, although Artemis isn't entirely like she is here in Mythos, it's just what happens to her after Mythos. Plus her actions actually have meaning to further the plot but that's for much later. So the next story arc is about to commence now that everything is set up and you'll be seeing something you've all wanted for a while now, but I'm keeping it at that.**

 **Tomorrow I am debuting Primal Protectors, the Zyuogher adapted ranger series so look out for that, plus Steam Versus Myth, a crossover of Steam Force and Mythos will be out next week too.**

 **One last thing before the Synopsis. Orange Ranger sent in a review about four days ago and I just wanna say good luck to you over there and keep working on your writing. A lot of people like what you put out for this fic and I'm sure you'll do great things if you keep working at your writing.**

 **Next Chapter: Familiar Help**

 **Synopsis: As a tough battle leaves the rangers exhausted, Jason encounters the mysterious man again and they work out a deal which benefits them both and greatly helps the rangers. Who is the Man? What Organisation is he a part of? Will the Corporate King learn to fight? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Martial Strike.**


	11. Familiar Help

**Martial Strike**

 **Familiar Help**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or the concepts it owns. Any views in this are part of the personality of the characters or a joke on certain topics such as evil billionaires. All characters, in chapter 1, are owned by me and any other concepts are also mine. Thanks to decode9 for the use of the true legend war story concept.**

 **Overview: rangers have always saved the world. Years after all of the rangers lost their power in the last legend war, corporate rule has come to pass over the city of Novaton. Now, a business owner, and past ranger, hopes to fight the evil corporation and save others like him from their money filled grip. Finding aid in a young street thief, they begin bringing spirit back to a hollow city through martial arts. Can they take the fight to the corporation? Watch as a new chapter in ranger history begins.**

Spring came quickly to Novaton, and as it did, the city began to attract more attention from tourists. Needless to say, the warmer days and shorter nights attracted more attention to the dojo and the rangers had their hands full with students throughout the day.

Dan was teaching a first class when Trouble came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. The red ranger turned around to see her dressed in her traditional Gi even though she wasn't supposed to be teaching today.

"Hey, Orika needs you down in the basement. Told me to take over this session for you while you're out." She told him.

Dan nodded, looking tired from the amount of classes he had taught today, although it was still light outside it had now reached 6pm and he had been teaching classes non-stop while some the others had been doing the same.

"Thanks, not sure how much longer I could've kept going." He said, sounding as exhausted as he looked.

Then the red ranger went down to the basement while Trouble took over his session. He saw Orika at the monitor and walked over there, wiping sweat from his forehead as he did.

Orika turned around as she heard heavy footsteps. "Dan, you certainly took your time. Anyway, there's a good reason I pulled you away for a second. There's been a guy that's been shadowing the dojo for the past few weeks now. I have footage of him coming and going. He seems to be wearing a grey and red uniform from what I know. After we close up today, tail him when he stops observing. I know you're good at that kind of, stuff." She explained to him.

"Interesting to hear. I'll get right onto it, right after a good rest. Without Jason things have gotten a bit hectic. He's usually locked up in his room now, and I don't know why, but I hear him unlock his door and roam the dojo at night. I think when he's ready, he'll tell us." Dan said before walking out of the basement control room.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Back in the corporate tower, a floor of the building had been renovated and remodelled into that of a gym, complete with a boxing ring in the centre. The Corporate King had spared no expense with creating a place to train and learn to fight. A large man who looked almost like a bodybuilder held two training pads, one on each hand as the Corporate King, in some lavish looking gold shorts and boxing gloves that hit the pads with moderate force.

Then Oily Bill entered the floor from the elevator and headed towards the ring. "Sir, you have a lot of backtracked meetings that you need to get to immediately. You can't be putting them off like this." He informed his boss who kept at the pads.

"Boss doesn't wanna talk to you Tex, get lost or I'll have to make you go myself." The trainer told Bill in an intimidating voice.

"But if the boss doesn't come then we'll start losing money." Oily Bill reasoned, which snapped the Corporate King out of his trance as soon as he heard the words losing and money one after the other and the CEO vaulted over the ropes and ran to the elevator.

"We can't have that!" The Corporate King declared as Oily Bill went after his boss.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Isabel and Ella waved goodbye to the last of the students and the white and black rangers as they headed home for the day, going inside and locking the doors as soon as everyone left.

Ella slumped down on the couch, followed by the blue ranger doing the same. Then Ella turned to her teammate.

"So what's Orika got Dan doing?" She asked.

Trouble gave a yawn, looking at the pink ranger "Apparently someone's watching the dojo and who better than a street thief to tail them and find out who they are and what they're doing." She explained, rubbing her eyes.

"I see, looks like you could get some rest." Ella commented.

Isabel nodded and stood up. "Might as well, the way we're going with students recently, we're gonna need it. Most of them probably want to protect themselves from the Corporate goons running around the streets with total authority over everyone, deal some blows to them for being so brutal."

Ella smirked. "Must be the reason." She finished as the blue ranger went into her room for the night.

 **[Martial Strike]**

As the sun set and the street lights began to activate throughout the city, the man in the grey and red uniform emerged from a corner, carrying a small notepad device which he placed in his back pocket. After a few minutes, Dan emerged from his hiding spot and followed the man through the winding streets of Novaton.

Finally, after what seemed like a long and unnecessary walk, the man Dan had been tailing had walked to the outskirts of the city and walked into a classic looking diner that looked like it was pulled from the 50s with all the neon signage.

He followed the man into the diner and sat in the booth behind the man, so that his back was to the back of the other. After a few minutes, a waitress delivered a small plate of toast to the man. Before the man dug in and to Dan's surprise, he took the plate of toast and walked over to where Dan was sitting and sat in the seat opposite the red ranger. Dan could finally get a good look at him and his uniform, he looked almost military.

The man spoke up. "Before I say anything else. Do you want some toast? It's buttery." He asked Dan, wiggling his fingers on the last word. Dan had no idea what to say.

"Sorry, I scared you didn't I? I knew you were tailing me from the beginning, that's what I was planning on. I had a friend that was a thief once so it wasn't too hard to see it coming. You're still confused aren't you? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Bridge Carson, Space Patrol Delta." He introduced himself. Dan was still stuck at the point where Bridge had detected him.

 **[Martial Strike]**

After numerous meetings, the now business suit wearing Corporate King entered his Corporate office and slumped in his chair. Oily Bill soon followed, looking tired from all of the boring and tedious meetings that occurred throughout the remainder of the day.

"Well sir, all the money has been saved and nobody lost any, aside from everyone we fired of course." Oily Bill told his boss with a sigh of relief.

"Good, but we need to stay on top of this, as much as I'm enjoying learning to fight with my trainer, I can't be losing money. I need some cheap or free labour in the form of a secretary to keep this together. Any ideas?" The Corporate King asked as he counted a pile of dollar bills on his desk.

"You could advertise that we're hiring for a secretary, must be able, must work below minimum wage and must be competent." Oily Bill suggested. After a few seconds of silence, the Corporate King spoke up.

"What're you waiting for? Get the advert for the position done already! And while you're at it get a monster after those damn power rangers!" He yelled at the oil tycoon who scrambled to do as his boss said.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Dan stared blankly at Bridge for a minute before the S.P.D ranger spoke up again. "You're pretty confused right now aren't you? Despite what your aura says about you, it is pretty confusing. My organisation protects the galaxy from warring aliens that want to rule the galaxy. This city is ruled by a madman on the verge of wanting this exact thing. The problem is, my organisation can't do anything about it without evidence he's so corrupt, yet you guys, the newest team of rangers, can make a difference. All I ask is that you get Jason to meet me in the dojo tomorrow. We can help each other out, take this guy down from both sides. And here." He paused, handing Dan a letter.

"What's this for?" Dan asked, looking over the envelope.

"Give him this. I'm sure he'll want to talk to me then." Bridge explained, finishing a slice of toast. "Now are you sure you don't want any toast, it's really buttery." Wiggling his fingers again as he said the last word. Dan smirked in response.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Later that night Dan stood at the door to Jason's room with the enclosed documents in hand, he knocked on it but here was no reply. "Hey Jason. A military looking guy, wore a red and grey uniform, he wants to meet with you, tomorrow, in the dojo. He also wanted you to have this." Dan said, sliding the envelope under the door and heading away.

On the other side of the door, the room was pitch black, Jason stood in front of the door, he looked like he hadn't rested in ages. He knelt down and picked up the envelope and opened it up. Pulling it out, at the top of the first document were the boldened words "Project Zyu Genesis"

 **[Martial Strike]**

The next day was rather slow compared to the other days, for that the rangers were thankful, but Dan was still going over his encounter with bridge in his head. Yet all that was put aside when Sora tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Dan, didn't you hear? There's a report of a monster attacking the city again. We better get going." He informed the red ranger.

"Right, let's get to it." Dan replied, now focusing on the task at hand. After the five rangers left to deal with the monster and Orika went down to the basement to help them out, the door to Jason's room became unlocked and the mentor stepped out of the room, shielding his eyes as they made contact with the light.

It wasn't long after that Bridge entered the building and looked at Jason. "We've got a lot to to discuss." He told Jason as the two moved over to the seating area.

 **[Martial Strike]**

The five morphed rangers arrived on the field of battle to meet a rather unexpected foe. Standing opposite them was what looked like a phone that belonged in the 80s with clunky arms and legs.

"Seriously? Is the big corporate boss so cheap he's gonna send an outdated phone up against us?" Trouble complained as they drew their weapons.

"Well if he is being lazy, hopefully our battle with this thing will be easy." Sora told them, the others nodded in agreement.

"Then let's get fighting, it's been a bit since our last fight with a monster." Dan told them as they charged in.

"You think I, the unstoppable Brick, can be defeated? Think again!" The monster known as Brick proclaimed.

Sora using his grapple and Dan using his nunchucks restrained the arms of Brick so that the girls could come in with their weapons without any resistance. Alyssa struck one of the arms of Brick, attempting to sever it, but on collision was knocked back to the ground The other four looked on in shock as they saw there wasn't even a scratch from that attack.

Brick proceeded to laugh and throw the red and white rangers back, onto the ground beside the black ranger. Trouble and Ella ran in with their weapons to try and buy them both time, yet it didn't help as Brick simply knocked them back and onto the ground too.

"Surprised?" Brick laughed confidently. "I'm made from an impenetrable material!" It boasted. "Now taste my dialup!" It exclaimed, pressing a few random button on its body and causing a terrible noise that screeched through the area after a few beeps and caused the rangers to cover their ears in pain.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Back at the dojo, Orika got up out of the seat at the monitors and ran up the stairs. "Jason the rangers are in trouble!" She yelled as she entered the main room.

Bridge looked at her and back to Jason, Orika soon became confused about what was transpiring. "Glad to have you and your team on board." Then he looked at Orika again. "Seems your rangers are in trouble. If you don't mind, I'd like to help. Just tell me where to go. I really need to get back to criminal busting anyway." Bridge told the her with a smirk.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Back at the battle, the rangers couldn't take much more of the dial up. Dan tried to rise, but Brick simply kicked the red ranger to the ground.

"And my boss said you guys were tough!" Bricked mocked as he laughed at the helpless rangers who demorphed under stress of the intentifying dial up.

"Stop right there!" A familiar voice came.

They all turned to see Bridge coming towards them. Brick looked the ranger up and down and laughed. "And who are you supposed to be?" He asked.

"The arresting officer!" Bridge declared as he pulled out his Delta Morpher "S.P.D Emergency!" He called, morphing into the S.P.D red ranger. He drew his twin Delta blasters and began firing rapidly as he charged towards Brick.

Each blast, the monster shrugged off as Bridge got closer, Brick began laughing at the veteran ranger. With six feet between them, Bridge stopped in his tracks, holstering both blasters.

"S.P.D, S.W.A.T Mode!" He called, holding his Delta morpher out again, his ranger suit becoming bulkier with the S.W.A.T armour attached to it. He held his Delta Enforcer in his hands. "If taking you out isn't gonna work, I guess imprisoning you is gonna have to do!" He called.

Brick was still distracted by his confidence in his armour to notice the S.W.A.T armoured red ranger readying a finisher.

"Delta Enforcer!" He called, sliding a card on the side, opening the hatch and placing it in before closing it back up again. "Confinement mode!" He continued as he aimed it, the lights on his suit and weapon now flashing bright red. "Ready!" He confirmed, pausing for a second. "Activate!" He finished, pulling the trigger and causing the weapon to power up, the two muzzles going back and forth as the weapon's barrel span.

A bright orange blast came out of the gun and hit Brick with all of its might. The monster squealed in terror as it was engulfed by the light. When it subsided, a small silver card which contained a wailing Brick fell to the floor. Bridge walked over and picked it up. "I'm taking you in." He said to the now miniscule Brick.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Everyone stood around in the dojo after the battle as Jason explained the new situation the them. "I've agreed to Bridge's offer. In return for aiding him take down our mutual enemy with the evidence he needs. He's going to provide us with resources and aid in the coming fights. As seen, these monsters are getting tougher. With help from S.P.D, we can put an end to the tyranny of the corporation." He informed them all.

"In addition to this, I can't be here to aid you all the time, I've had our tech specialist working on something for a bit now that should help. All I need to do is return to our headquarters and get everything ready, you'll be hearing from us soon." He said, leaving before any of the rangers could say anything.

As a compromise, the rangers, and Orika, just looked at Jason in a rather confused manner, still trying to process what just happened.

 **[Martial Strike]**

When the red S.P.D ranger was outside, Bridge took out his Delta Morpher and spoke to someone through the communications device inside it. "We are a go. Just make sure to have those cadets ready for inspection when I come. They may have just started, but this situation is far more important than anything they've ever faced." He informed the recipient.

 **|Martial Strike|**

 **That is chapter ten, yay milestone, of Martial Strike. Bridge made an appearance, and did classic 'Bridge' things as well as being more serious in certain situations. I feel like he's a good character to recur in Martial Strike as he was rather silly in S.P.D and Martial Strike is a rather satire in its themes.**

 **As for the monster, if you couldn't guess, I themed it off of the unbreakable Nokia 3310, because it was inevitable. This chapter was less action focused and more story progression focused and so will the next chapter, but I couldn't resist putting Bridge up against a 3310.**

 **Before I finish, I did a tiny 'update' to Primal Protectors before writing out this chapter, essentially I updated it to a more professional looking cover image that I created because I thought 'Why not' so give me some feedback about that and if I should try do it for the others too and here's the synopsis for the next chapter.**

 **UPDATE - Ah, screw it I revamped all four ranger story banners, might as well**

 **Next Chapter: The Academy**

 **Synopsis: We follow Bridge back to S.P.D Headquarters where he begins the arduous task of selecting a liaison between S.P.D and the Martial Strike team, though from what he sees it isn't looking good, until a certain gifted cadet is introduced. Seeing her potential, the red ranger decides to make a rash decision which will hopefully benefit the rangers. Will his plan succeed? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Martial Strike**


	12. The Academy

**Martial Strike**

 **The Academy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or the concepts it owns. Any views in this are part of the personality of the characters or a joke on certain topics such as evil billionaires. All characters, in chapter 1, are owned by me and any other concepts are also mine. Thanks to decode9 for the use of the true legend war story concept.**

 **Overview: rangers have always saved the world. Years after all of the rangers lost their power in the last legend war, corporate rule has come to pass over the city of Novaton. Now, a business owner, and past ranger, hopes to fight the evil corporation and save others like him from their money filled grip. Finding aid in a young street thief, they begin bringing spirit back to a hollow city through martial arts. Can they take the fight to the corporation? Watch as a new chapter in ranger history begins.**

Location: SPD Headquarters

Time: 09:00

SPD headquarters, home of the defenders of earth, from here they monitor alien activity going to and from the planet and deal with any conquering worlds. Until a few years ago, the top group of SPD officers were a team of power rangers, now they are scattered across the globe at different branches of the agency. However, two key members of the team stayed on at their old base to manage and train the next generation of officers. However for Bridge Carson, he first had a few issues to resolve.

The officer was stood talking with his colleague Boom about the fight with the phone themed monster in Novaton and going over a few changes to the systems.

"So the whole thing worked, but it took a takedown in SWAT mode to defeat the monster. If we could get this new morpher to the same capabilities of the original." 

"I get it, the Tesla core isn't as good as the antimatter ones we implemented in the first ones. Unfortunately we haven't gotten it connected to the morphing grid either so it is considerably weaker. Wait did you say you used SWAT mode? It wasn't ready for testing yet…" Boom paused as he saw smoke rising from Bridge's pants, the technician sniffed up. "Hey are your pants on fire?" He asked, causing the other to look and see his trousers begin to combust.

Bridge pulled the morpher out of his uniform's pants before it completely ignited and dropped it on the floor as it burned his fingers." Oh god this is bad!"

The two men began panicking at the sight, unable to think of a way to fix the issue. Not long after the ordeal started, a man around the same age wearing the uniform of an SPD commander, walked in on the pitiful sight. Raising his fingers to his mouth, he gave a sharp high pitched whistle and a white flash rushed past him. When the figure stopped, it revealed itself to be RIC, the ever faithful robot dog. With a synthesized bark, RIC sprayed the flaming prototype morpher with foam which killed the flames.

The two of them looked over to see Commander Sky Tate look at them with a stern expression. "Boom, how many times this week have you almost burned down this lab now?"

Boom gave a gulp and muttered the answer. Sky cupped his hand around his ear, indicating the tech to speak up. "Seven… Sir…" He frowned in disappointment with himself.

"RIC, keep a close eye on Boom from now on. Bridge, with me, we have certain matters to discuss." Sky ordered as he turned heel and walked out with his hands behind his back with Bridge following close behind.

Boom looked at RIC with a sigh as the robotic canine strolled up beside him, gave a bark and proceeded to release oil onto Boom's leg.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Bridge and Sky now stood in the control room of the base, the latter still holding his hands behind his back. "Bridge, tell me. What does SPD do exactly?" Sky asked, sounding as if he was part of some kind of inquisition.

"Well, we monitor alien activity on the planet and any threats to peace here. If we find any threats to the planet or larger, we are the ones who deal with them." He informed his superior, knowing where this was going.

"Then why was there SPD activity in Novaton. Its private corporate property as far as the government is concerned. I can't say I agree with it, but top brass is having a field day with it and they want you to go on record about your actions and be suspended for it. They also said they wanted to look into the special ops branch under your command. I'm doing what I can but you have to head offworld for a few months until they sort it out. Sorry Bridge. If there are any affairs you have to get in order, they've given you 48 hours for it. Any questions?" Sky informed the officer who sighed raised his hand to his chin as he thought about it. "This better not be one of those long drawn-out Bridge type questions that isn't really a question but is gonna leave me asking a lot of questions."

Bridge lowered his hand. "Nevermind then." Sky gave a sigh and turned away.

"Very well. Dismissed." The Commanding officer said as he returned to his command chair.

'Looks like I can't help those rangers for now. But it gives me time to get an operative ready.' He thought to himself as he headed off to the SPD training yard.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Out by the side of the headquarters, in a field beside the base with trees surrounding the perimeter, new recruits for the organisation were being put through their paces by a drill sargeant. Each trainee was wearing sweatpants and a short sleeved t-shirt with SPD upon the front of it of varying colours.

Bridge had removed his on duty jacket and now wore a similar t-shirt in red. He walked up beside the drill instructor to see a disappointing sight. Each of the trainees in this group were failing horribly to keep up with their instructor's orders, many collapsing on the grass between the obstacles on the assault course. It brought back memories of his time as a cadet at SPD.

"How are they doing sargeant? Any of them worth the spec ops position?" The sargeant shook his head in disappointment.

"This batch of recruits needs a lot more training before they're worth anything." He then turned to the field with the cadets sprawled over it. "Dismissed you worthless maggots!" He yelled at them before turning to Bridge again.

After explaining the situation and watching as a few more groups of cadets failed the day one assault course, the two of them were just about ready to give in. However, there was one final group to oversee.

The drill sargeant explained to the group that they were expected to complete the course as a trial by fire to see if they were worthy of being part of SPD. He added that anyone who failed would be kicked from the academy, however this was a lie to motivate them with fear so they would do better on the course.

Slowly, the line of cadets began to thin out as the weaker trainees began to be wiped out by the obstacles. However, on trainee stood out among the rest. Primarily because they were in the lead and about to finish whereas everyone else was failing to get half way.

The sargeant once again yelled at the failed cadets to go clean themselves off while calling up the trainee that had managed to finish the course. "Cadet at ease. In all my years, I've almost never seen someone take the course on first try like that. You even came close to beating the record for the fastest time, Commander Tate still holds that record, and unfortunately you won't be hearing from me again. Sir." He turned to Bridge.

"She seems capable. Come with me." He told the young girl he was speaking to.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Bridge and the cadet walked through the hallway, the former observing her and asking her questions as they went.

The young girl must have been about fourteen and had a small build. Despite being part of SPD, she seemed rather rebellious and came off as punky in her appearance. She had jet black hair with streaks of random colours running through it. She had light brown skin, almost ginger in appearance. To complete the look, she had a pair of piercing dark blue eyes. To contradict her rebellious appearance was her standard issue cadet workout uniform which had an orange shirt to it.

"So, in your file it says that you were at the top of your class. But compared to everyone else, it was easy to see why. So why did you decide to become part of SPD?" Bridge asked as the walked through the corridors of the base.

"Well, definitely to prove I'm better than the others. They were pretty bad at everything. But I want to be part of a special team that takes on the bad guys, and goes into space." She told the officer, sounding a bit snobbish.

"Crap." Bridge mumbled. "Well… We can't let you have both. But I think you'll like where we're sending you." He informed her as they entered another smaller control room where a few soldiers and technicians in full black uniforms manned their stations as a large monitor showed what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse.

"Welcome to the Special Operations Division. Now take a seat over there, get a good look at what we're all about." He added as the two of them set themselves down.

 **[Martial Strike]**

The warehouse was in fact not abandoned as the surveillance focused in on a group of aliens near some now active production machines. Each of them looked rather grotesque in appearance. Tied to a chair in the middle of their setup was a young man, he looked like SPD and he did wear a uniform like Bridge, yet his had black as his secondary instead of red.

The young officer spoke with a gruff voice. "You think you've got me right? Well you've got it all wrong. I was just buying my time to hear about your whole crime ring and your plan for this city. See that floating metal sphere over there? It's been recording this whole thing." He said, gesturing with his head towards the surveillance device. "Now, there's only one thing left to say." He said as he broke out of the rope binding him to the chair using a concealed knife.

"Spec Ops. Emergency!" He called. Pulling out something similar to a delta morpher and transforming into what looked like an SPD ranger, however the suit was primarily black and had a large X in place of a number on the torso. Furthermore, the helmet appeared to share more likeness to the SWAT mode helmet.

The Spec Ops ranger pulled out two blasters from their holsters and aimed them at the aliens. "You have the right to remain silent. I'm taking you all in. Calling to base, the mission is accomplished." He said as the feed cut off.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Back in the base, the young cadet looked at Bridge with a blank face. "That's Mikel. Spec Ops' best. He was given the last morpher ever created for SPD before Kat left SPD and decided to go open a research center somewhere. That was last year as a precaution should we need it. Spec Ops does what SPD can't do, go after the small time bad guys. Any questions so far?"

"Yeah. I thought all Power Rangers lost their powers just after SPD beat the Troobians. What gives?" She asked, putting Bridge in a position for him to reveal everything.

"Only those rangers who served in that battle a few years back did. After that, our resident scientist Kat Manx more or less retired and left us with the SPD X morpher, which Mikel uses. There are still some active ranger teams out there. Just far more retired and ex-ranger teams. We thought the world wouldn't need us. But it turns out they need us more than ever. So that's where you come in.

"Me? What do I have that anyone needs?" She asked.

"Well I'm already under investigation, but you're what I need. You've been here less than a day, so no ties to me or anyone else. Plus you're competent, if a little young. Oh, before I forget and we run down what you're gonna be doing, I have something to show you that we built based off of designs we… procured... from a certain group of people." He explained as they got up and left the operations room.

The young girl followed close behind. "So, how was being a power ranger?" She asked.

Bridge gave a smirk. "I think you'll find that answer yourself soon enough. By the way. What is your name? The file I got was missing it."

"Mizuki, Mizuki Robins."

 **[Martial Strike]**

Aside from the standard lazy monster attacks that they were used to dealing with now, the rangers were having a very quiet week for what it was. As it was getting nearer to summer now and the days got hotter, more kids were preferring to go outside and play rather than learn martial arts.

While this did take a load off of our rangers. Jason had finally returned to normal, and while he wouldn't talk about the reason why he locked himself away, the others knew it was best not to ask. Their mentor had began a new period of their training, more gruelling and painful than any other, and unfortunately for Dan, he was going to involuntarily find out just how painful it could get.

In the main room of the Dojo, Orika was practicing a unique form of fighting that seemed tailored to her expert capabilities. Dan could see that the far end was occupied by Jason and Ella practicing dance moves. It seemed odd at first, however dancing seemed relatively close to martial arts and he understood that was her combat form in a manner of speaking.

Sora, Trouble and Alyssa were sparring in a free for all match, and were constantly changing who they were beating up and each one was weary of the other, they were quite tired now.

As Orika finished up the last few techniques of that particular form. Dan walked up and tapped her on the shoulder whilst stood behind her. "Hey Orika, now that you're done, I need some advice on somethi-"

He stopped mid-sentence and found out exactly what not to do. Orika was still acting like she was during her practicing, vicious, powerful and relentless. Dan immediately regretted approaching her until she had cooled down as he was swung around to face her where she lifted her knee up and drove it between his legs. When it connected, he immediately fell to his knees and shed a tear, letting out a high pitched squeal as he did.

"Wow, nice one." Trouble commented, looking over, only to get hit in the head because of the distraction.

Ella stopped what she was doing and headed toward the kitchen in the back. "I'll go get some ice. That's gotta hurt." She commented.

Orika looked at the injured red ranger with an impassive face, almost saying that is was his fault, without even saying a word.

Unfortunately, Dan had to endure more pain to come as the alarm went off and four of the rangers ran out, morphing as they did, whilst Dan limped out and with a squeaky high pitched voice called. "Martial Spirit, Strike Out!"

 **|Martial Strike|**

 **That is chapter eleven over. You all know how I love to torture Dan, I thought this one was due at some point, so why not put it in a filler chapter. I think Dan getting injured is more or less the 'gimmick' of Martial Strike. This is a little late and I did expect to get it done earlier, however, life gets in the way sometimes, at least it's done now. I hope to get out a chapter of Mythos this week too but we'll see how it goes.**

 **It shouldn't be long before I have a week off so I should get some more writing done in that time. However I do have an exam coming up next week, so don't expect a chapter next week but I'll try get something out there if I can.**

 **As for this chapter, I think for the most of it, it's self explanatory and you can guess what'll be happening next. Enough stalling, here's the synopsis.**

 **Next Chapter: Past the Threshold**

 **Synopsis: The rangers encounter a new monster that can cause great pain to anyone it touches. Although saved by a mysterious new arrival four of the rangers are down and now the only remaining ranger has to learn a new technique to defeat the monster. Who is this new arrival? Will they aid the rangers in their mission? Can the rangers be saved from the suffering caused by this monster? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Martial Strike.**


	13. Past the Threshold

**Martial Strike**

 **Past the Threshold**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or the concepts it owns. Any views in this are part of the personality of the characters or a joke on certain topics such as evil billionaires. All characters, in chapter 1, are owned by me and any other concepts are also mine. Thanks to decode9 for the use of the true legend war story concept.**

 **Overview: rangers have always saved the world. Years after all of the rangers lost their power in the last legend war, corporate rule has come to pass over the city of Novaton. Now, a business owner, and past ranger, hopes to fight the evil corporation and save others like him from their money filled grip. Finding aid in a young street thief, they begin bringing spirit back to a hollow city through martial arts. Can they take the fight to the corporation? Watch as a new chapter in ranger history begins.**

In the mornings, as usual for them before sessions began at the dojo, the rangers were gathered around watching as Jason demonstrated a few more advanced techniques to them.

"Now then, if you're opponent has better speed than you, chances are you're gonna be in trouble. For that, you have to watch for when they attack you and stop it before they hit you." He explained as he went over a demonstration with Orika.

"And if you're not able to stop them?" Alyssa asked, observing as the older man effortlessly stopped a blow from Orika in its tracks.

"If that's the case, then you just have to endure the hit and push on past it, no matter how painful it might be. Otherwise you're finished. It's a hard thing to do, but once you've got it, it's a really useful technique that gets you through some tough situations. Now get into pairs, Dan you're with Orika again." Jason explained as the teens split off.

Dan sulked as he ambled along with his arms in a strop. "Why is it always me?" He sighed.

 **[Martial Strike]**

At the Corporate tower, the Corporate King and his cronies were listening to a presentation from a lower down subordinate.

"So this is my idea for a new cereal. Corporate O's. They're like normal cereal O's but it's a C and not an O." The employee in the cheap suit explained with fear in his voice. "B-Before you go ahead and kick me out, hear me out on this. We ban all other cereal not made by us in the city and charge double for it. We even have an advert mocked up." He elaborated as a monitor began playing the advert.

"Corporate O's. They're not real O's, but that's due to budget cuts. So by them now, because do you really have any way of not eating our stuff now? So buy now! Otherwise you're subject to persecution." The advert finished and the Corporate King stood up and gave a slow clap.

"I like it. There's just one thing I'd like to change about this project. If you'd stand a little further back, nameless employee." He gestured with his hand for the presenter of the product to move back.

Once he did, the Corporate king nodded to Oily Bill who pressed a button on a small remote control. Once he did, the floor opened up underneath the employee and sent him plummeting down a seemingly bottomless shaft into darkness.

"Well now I get all the money for myself, I'm completely happy with the project, let's get it out there as quickly as possible. Any objections?" The Corporate kind asked, a few of the board members in the room squirmed a little at the thought of what might happen if they challenged him but kept silent. "Then it's settled, the masses get to eat and I get even more money!" He enthused, letting out a sadistic laugh as he finished his sentence.

 **[Martial Strike]**

In the heart of the entertainment district of the city, civilians ran screaming from yet another one of the Corporation's monsters sent to draw the rangers out. This one looked like a human that was completely metal, however it seemed to be made out of barbed wire and any time it would attack someone, it would send out a coil of barbed wire to constrict around the innocent and cause searing pain to them.

Not too soon after the attack began, the rangers arrived on scene fully morphed and ready to deal with the threat. Alyssa came down on the barbed wires imprisoning people and severed them with her scythe before clearing them out of the area.

Once the civilians were out of the way, Sora and Trouble launched simultaneous attacks at the Villain. Sora fired his grapple into the monster and pulled himself close before punching into it, however the wires coiled around his hands as he did so and they were cut into before he was thrown off. He stumbled to the ground in pain.

Trouble stabbed into the monster with her Sai's and it appeared to have worked for a few seconds before they too were coiled around and used to throw the blue ranger to the ground too.

Regrouping, the others helped up the blue and white rangers before Dan addressed the new enemy. "You're stronger than the others we've faced recently, a lot stronger. Just who are you anyway?"

"They call me Razeredge, master of pain. I'll make sure that you rangers all get what's coming to you. It's time to feel the burn!" The barbed wire themed monster known as Razeredge professed.

"Not if I beat the crap out of you first!" Trouble growled as she ran in and began repetitively stabbing her opponent with the Sai's again. Yet this time, barbed wire wrapped tightly around her arms and legs, restraining her before lifting her into the sky. She struggled against the wire but was unable to move while Razeredge laughed at her feeble attempts.

"Don't worry trouble. We'll get you down!" Sora called, rushing in, followed closely by Ella who was twirling her staff around as she ran.

"Don't run in like that guys, we don't know what this thing's capable of yet!" Alyssa called out, trying to get them to withdraw, but to no avail.

Sora tried to pull down the razor wires but it was no use and soon ended up in the same situation as Trouble. Ella was having a tough time attacking it with her staff as it would just go through Razeredge and wouldn't cut the monster at all. She put up a fight but it didn't last long and was captured in the same manner as the other two.

It was at this time a group of corporate cops showed up. "You free them I'll deal with these goons." Dan ordered, Alyssa nodded and went to work.

"Just get us down from here already." Ella grunted as the barbed wire constricted and cut the trapped rangers further.

Alyssa managed to cut through on line of wire, before several more tendrils of the metal came out and wrapped around her scythe, ripping it out of her hands before proceeding to capture the black ranger as it did the others.

Twirling his nunchucks around, Dan swung them at the side of the head of a Corporate Cop, slamming straight into the minion and sending him quickly to the ground. "I love hurting these goons more than getting hurt." Dan said under his breath.

"Dan!" The four captive rangers called out, causing the red ranger to swivel around and observe what was about to happen.

"I'll get you down, don't worry!" The red ranger responded, ready to move in, until he was halted by Razeredge.

"I think you'll want to see this first ranger. Behold, the true power of my cutting ability. Searing wounds!" He called as the barbs dug deep into the rangers, causing an extreme amount of pain and agony. They let out harrowing screams of pain, yet Razeredge wouldn't stop.

Dan was frozen up, he didn't know what he could do, faced with an enemy like that. The barbed wire snaked towards him, and all he could do is think that he had no way to save them.

Just before the ranger was captured and subjected to the same pain that the others had been. A blur shot past from the side of the ranger and the wire that was snaking towards him was severed quickly and cleanly. When Dan looked around to see who had done such a thing, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Another ranger?" He asked as he stood staring at the new arrival, not sure if he could believe it.

An orange ranger. This was largely similar to the Martial Strike ranger suits. This too was a Gi inspired ranger suit, however it had silver trimmings instead of gold. There was no skirt to the outfit, despite the small frame and figure of the person in it indicating this ranger was in fact a girl. The helmet was also similar in fashion to the rangers yet was themed off of the fox. Around her waist was what appeared to be a streamlined version of the Martial Harness. The image of the fox, outlined in silver, was on the left side of the ranger suit. In each of her hands were two bladed tonfa, which looked unique compared to anything out there. It had a wrapped handle attached to a circular connector, running along this was a wood/metal cylinder. At one end was a decorative piece and nothing more. Yet at the other end were two blades extending from the tonfa, at their hilts were hinges to seemingly open up the tonfa and send the blades behind the weapon for some reason. The trimmings of the weapon were orange just like the suit and two black ribbons were tied on the ends of the handles.

Razerwire was shocked as he noticed the orange ranger for himself. "Another one of you? Who are you?" the monster asked, not making the pain stop for the captured rangers.

"Glad you asked!" The orange ranger exclaimed, giving her bladed tonfa a twirl.

"Wits of a Fox, Martial Strike Orange!" She announced.

Dan went wide eyed underneath his helmet. 'She's one of us?' He asked as he tried to get out of his mental state of hopelessness and join the fight.

"It doesn't matter who you are. I'll take you down anyway!" Razeredge roared as the orange ranger charged towards the monster with her tonfa blades in hand.

Razeredge was confident that his wireframe body couldn't be cut by any means and so allowed the orange ranger to attack, yet it severed several cords of barbed wire and made Razeredge stagger back in recoil.

"That's ridiculous. I was told I was invincible! This isn't the end rangers. I'll be back!" Razeredge declared, dropping the captive rangers and retreating for now.

Dan approached the orange ranger and demorphed. "Thanks for the save back there, I doubt we could've held up if you hadn't showed. Mind telling us who you are?" He asked, the orange ranger looked at him for a second and then glanced away again quickly before dashing off.

Dan rushed over to the others who were down on the ground and still in pain from the injuries inflicted. 'Great. Better call Jason and Orika. They don't look to be in too good shape.' Dan gave a sigh, just who was this orange ranger that had come in at the last minute?

 **[Martial Strike]**

Back at the dojo, the four wounded rangers were in beds trying to recover from the wound inflicted upon them. Yet it didn't seem to be working.

Jason walked out of one of the rooms and approached Dan. "It doesn't look good. From what I can tell, the pain won't go away until that monster is defeated."

Dan lowered his head. "I'm not strong enough. It's too tough to cut through, even for the others with cutting weapons. The only reason it retreated was because of that other ranger there."

"Other ranger?" Jason asked as he took a seat by the red ranger.

"We were about to lose when a ranger that had a similar outfit to us came and attacked Razeredge. Cut through and wounded him using bladed tonfa before he retreated." Dan explained, recounting the events.

"Regardless of who this ranger is, they've given me an idea." Jason responded before heading off to work on whatever idea he just had.

Orika entered the room a short time after he left and looked at Dan. "You can't blame yourself for their recklessness. It wasn't your fault. Now get up, if you're gonna face this thing, you're gonna need to push past the pain threshold."

"Normally I'd grimace, but if it's gonna give me the edge, then let's do it." Dan told her as he got up and walked up to her.

 **[Martial Strike]**

In an alleyway, Razeredge sat, trying to recuperate from the the wounds inflicted upon him. However his rest was interrupted when the orange ranger jumped down and raised her bladed tonfa at the monster.

"I'm gonna put and end to you, right here, right now!" She declared, giving her dual weapons a twirl.

"That's what you think is it? I've learned since our last fight, and I won't make the same mistake again." Razeredge asserted before he stood up and extended tendrils out.

"Omae wa mou shindeiru." The orange ranger muttered under her breath before her blades clashed with the barbed wire.

As she fought she seemed to move in a way that combined dance and fighting, similar to the way Elaa fought, however it was rather unique. As she clashed with the metal and focused on the ones coming straight at her, she didn't notice the one coming at her slowly from the ground. It snared her leg and caused her searing pain before she managed to cut it off and run through the alleyways in retreat due to the pain now coursing through her.

"You can run, but it won't help you now." Razeredge laughed as he chased the injured orange ranger through the streets.

 **[Martial Strike]**

From the position he was in, it appeared as if Dan's arm was about to snap off as he was held in what could only be described as a chicken wing by Orika. It was near enough impossible to get out of this unless you were strong enough to force your way out of it and could withstand the pain.

"Now remember, it's gonna hurt real bad, you need to keep thinking that you can do it, no matter what." Orika explained to him.

"How can I believe in myself when I couldn't even help the others back there? I should just leave this to the orange ranger." Dan sighed, losing hope.

"Then don't do it for that. You have to do it for the others, you couldn't help them then but if you keep pushing yourself you can keep going. You can get through this, I believe in you." She told him, giving a reassuring smile.

"Then let's try. For the others." Dan replied, giving a nod and having a confident look on his face now.

 **[Martial Strike]**

The orange ranger must have been running for at least an hour now and she was becoming fatigued. As she stumbled through an alley, she felt her ankle give way and tripped as the pain in it amplified even more. She let out an agonised scream which alerted Razeredge to her presence. The look of terror must have been in her eyes as the monster approached and she knew it was over.

The barbed wire monstrosity was about to inflict even more pain on the orange ranger before finishing her off. However, what originally appeared to be a bystander made sure that didn't happen.

"Hey tin man! Over here!" The figure now known to be Dan called out. "Martial Spirit, Strike Out!" He called, being enveloped by red energy and morphing.

"Red ranger. Last time you froze. I'm sure you'll be of no challenge to me." Razeredge boasted as the red ranger charged forward with his nunchucks.

"Not this time!" Dan called stabbing the ends of his nunchucks into Razeredge.

The monster laughed as the weapons did nothing. "What an idiot move! Now it's my turn." Razeredge told him as barbed tendrils wrapped around Dan and caused him to yell from the pain.

'No. I've gotta keep going. I have him right where I want him now.' "I can do this!" Dan yelled out. He pressed down on a small button that had recently been added to his weapons and blades sprung out from the ends of the nunchucks.

With lightning movements, Dan cut swiftly through Razeredge with his upgraded bladed nunchucks before pulling them out and turning around. Proceeding to walk away as Razeredge sparked.

"I was duped…" The monster muttered before exploding.

The orange ranger got up after the pain subsided and picked up her tonfa. "Thanks for the help back there, I was in trouble." She thanked him.

Dan demorphed and looked at her. "Only returning the favour. Now mind telling me who you are and why you're here?" He asked, getting a closer look at her suit, it was indeed remarkably similar to their own.

"N-No. Not now. Sorry I have to go. Some other time. hasta luego." She told him before running off again.

"What does that mean? Well at least this time I got a response. Still. I wonder who it is?" Dan asked as he stood in the empty alleyway, pondering that. "Well it's definitely not Orika, the girl in the suit seemed much nicer." He joked to himself with a chuckle.

"Dan. Your comms are still on. I heard that." Orika's voice told the red ranger who went wide eyed.

'She's gonna kill me.' He thought as he realised he shouldn't have said that out loud.

 **[Martial Strike]**

It was now evening in the city of Novaton and the city was lit up, contrasting well against the night sky. The orange ranger was still morphed as she sat on a ledge on top of a building overlooking the city.

"It was an eventful day today. I'm not sure what to make of the rangers yet, but Dan seemed a bit nice, if a bit of a knucklehead. I wonder how that Orika is that he was complaining about. From the sound of it, not very fun." She talked to herself as the stars shimmered above. "Well the city's safe for now. I think I can take this suit off for now. Power down."

 **|Martial Strike|**

 **And that is chapter 12 finished. If you don't know who the orange ranger is now, then that ending was a bit annoying for you, because it almost revealed that, but it didn't, however it's kinda obvious. Dan can now push his pain limits, which is useful when he gets beat up every single chapter he's in. Plus, he received an upgrade to his weapons which was useful.**

 **For those of you who don't know what the phrases meant. "Omae wa mou shindeiru" is a Japanese phrase that means "you're already dead" and "hasta luego" is Spanish for goodbye. These are just further hints as to her character and part of her specific traits.**

 **I completed my last exam on thursday and I don't know how I did overall but it's done and out of the way now. That's the main reason I got two chapters out this week. Let's just hope that when it comes to results day, I've passed it. That's all from me for now, time to go work on Primal Protectors.**

 **Next Chapter: Carnival Spirit**

 **Synopsis: The identity of the orange ranger is finally officially revealed. When fighting a new villain, the orange ranger shows up and complications arise due to the villain. Can the orange ranger work with the team? Will she join them this time around? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Martial Strike.**


	14. Carnival Spirit

**Martial Strike**

 **Carnival Spirit**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or the concepts it owns. Any views in this are part of the personality of the characters or a joke on certain topics such as evil billionaires. All characters, in chapter 1, are owned by me and any other concepts are also mine. Thanks to decode9 for the use of the true legend war story concept.**

 **Overview: rangers have always saved the world. Years after all of the rangers lost their power in the last legend war, corporate rule has come to pass over the city of Novaton. Now, a business owner, and past ranger, hopes to fight the evil corporation and save others like him from their money filled grip. Finding aid in a young street thief, they begin bringing spirit back to a hollow city through martial arts. Can they take the fight to the corporation? Watch as a new chapter in ranger history begins.**

It was late at night in the city of Novaton, a week after the orange ranger had made her debut, aside from the previous monster attack where she was assisted by the red ranger, she had been assaulting the Corporate cops when she saw them committing acts of brutality on the citizens of the city, and sometimes those just on patrol.

She had thought about joining up with the rangers the last time she encountered them, however, she decided against it. She thought back to that and began thinking on it more. "No. Not till I need the help. And I highly doubt that's gonna happen." She gave a sigh under her helmet. "But a bed and friends would be nice right now." She added before she heard a commotion nearby. "Well, duty calls." The orange ranger finished before drawing her dual tonfa blades and giving them a twirl before dropping from the ledge at the top of the building down onto the streets below to deal some vigilante ranger justice.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Dan and Sora were exiting one of the shopping centers in Novaton with a mound of grocery bags, as usual at this time of week. The only real difference was the giant black eye that really stood out on Dan's face, likely as a result of what he said after talking to the orange ranger. People did stare, but he wasn't really bothered by that. Primarily it was the billboards that displayed news headlines from the newspaper, 'Corporate News' as it was known.

Today's headline was even more incrimination of the new arrival in the city. "THE ORANGE RANGER MENACE" This included a most obviously doctored photo to show the morphed ranger kicking a downed homeless man as he coughed up blood.

"Stuff like this gets old fast. First us and now they're doing the same thing to her. People will start running away in fear when they see her." Sora said as they headed down the street back to the Dojo.

As they did, they heard sounds of a commotion just up ahead. Quickly running up and putting their shopping bags to the side, they saw the orange ranger confidently fending off a group of Corporate Cops with her bladed tonfa. Dan was rather impressed, she seemed to possess a high level of coordination mixed with a good level of agility, weaving through her attackers flawlessly. Not soon after, the Corporate sellouts were defeated. The orange ranger, however froze in place upon seeing what was coming towards her.

"Oh no… no no no no no…" She said as she froze in fear, staring at the menacing looking monster that was striding towards her. "Why'd it have to be a wasp!?" She cried out in terror, prompting the two rangers standing by to jump into action.

The monster was a huge wasp by the look of it. It seemed to be humanoid with glowing red eyes, staring straight into the orange ranger's visor, petrifying her. The front of it seemed to have stitches on the front. The rangers knew that she could've easily taken it out from there, but they didn't know why she was frozen as such.

"Martial Spirit, Strike Out!" The red and white rangers called, morphing quickly and pulling their individual weapons out.

"Sora, you restrain him and I'll show you that upgrade I used last time, We'll make quick work of him. You ready?" Dan planned out, looking at his teammate.

"Sure." Sora confirmed, firing his grapple at the monster which was a far less ridiculous one compared to those they had faced in the past.

However the grapple seemed to just bounce off of the exoskeleton of the insectoid monster, causing both rangers to be surprised by such a thing. Sora looked at Dan and gave a shrug.

"Well, time for plan B." Dan said running in.

"Wait what's plan B?" Sora asked as he followed along.

"Hit it really hard and hope for the best." The red ranger answered as he pulled out his nunchucks and began battering the hard exoskeleton of the wasp like monster.

"That's a really stupid plan you know." Sora commented as Dan carried on hitting the wasp monster.

"I know! Just help me with this thing will ya?" Dan complained, becoming irritated with his teammate.

Sora nodded and ran in, putting all of the power he could muster into his punches. The monster quickly grew irritated with both of them and picked them both up by their necks and began crushing. As Sora gasped for breath, Dan managed to reach the button on his weapon and press it, just able to reach and cut down the stitch line on the front of the creature.

It let out a bellowing roar as its insides became exposed. Surprisingly, wires and circuits sparked from the damage as it was revealed that the insides were completely synthetic, compared with the exoskeleton that seemed purely organic. Dropping the two rangers and limping off to lick its wounds, the rangers took the time to regain their breath while contemplating what that things was.

After they had done so however, there was no sign of the orange ranger anywhere. It was most likely that she had vanished in the confusion. Dan wanted to go find her, but it would be better if they told the others what had happened first.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Within an unknown laboratory, which seemed to be dark, dank, with numerous tube containers that contained unfathomable horrors and many work tables with even more messed up creations, the Wasp beast limped, holding it's gut together with its clawed hand. Finally it came across an empty table which it collapsed back upon before letting out a pained cry.

Shortly after, an old wrinkled bald man came in, he looked to be some kind of scientist due to the lab coat he was wearing, his face looked distraught as he ran over to the creature and looked it over? "My child… Who did this to you?" He asked, getting a roar of a reply. "I bet it was one of those monstrous rangers wasn't it. It's okay child. Your father will take care of everything. Just lie back and sleep. When you awaken, you shall be even stronger than before." He told the monster that began breathing calmly as the old man took its hand.

The monster shut its eyes and waited calmly as the old man hummed a tune to it as he readied his tools and begin work on remaking his creation into something even more monstrous.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Upon returning to the Dojo, the two male rangers stumbled upon a relatively odd sight for what they were used to seeing from their team. In Trouble's hands was a small black kitten, meowing and purring away. Every single one of them was stood fawning over the innocent looking little kitten as it behaved like an infant.

The most surprising thing to Dan was that even Orika was part of the crowd of them looking at the kitten. Dan cleared his throat to get their attention, but it was to no effect.

"We're back. And we have food!" Sora told them all, yet even that didn't do a thing. The two male rangers began unpacking the groceries and storing them for further use, when Dan had a stupid thought, that he ran with.

"Come on guys, stop fawning over the kitten, it's a walking crap factory in the making. Now throw it out. I ain't cleaning anything up." He told them, bringing the wrath of four deadly females down upon him.

"Dan, do you want me to blacken the other eye?"Orika asked, cracking her knuckles.

"You better be nice to the goddamn kitten or else." Alyssa threatened.

"If you don't like it, you could always leave you know." Ella suggested in a cold manner.

"Dan, if you don't shut your mouth and pet little Jag here, I'm gonna make sure you can't walk for a week." Trouble added to the threats, causing Dan to gulp at the displeasure of such torment.

Dan gave a sigh and walked over, holding his hand out to the kitten. "Okay, one little pet can't hurt." Were the exact words he said before being hissed at by the kitten named Jag, yet it didn't stop there. Jag proceeded to bite Dan causing the red ranger to yelp and jump back in pain. "He bit me!" Dan explained in shock.

"Oh don't be such a baby." Trouble commented as she went back to cradling the kitten.

"He drew blood. Hell cat." He grunted, heading for the door.

"Where you off to now Dan?" Jason asked turning his attention towards the injured red ranger.

"We've got a monster problem to deal with, since all you guys seem to care about is that hell beast over there, I'll do it by myself. Again!" He raised his voice before leaving and slamming the door shut as he did.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Dan strolled along the sidewalk grumbling to himself about the whole incident. "They're more concerned with a seemingly helpless little animal. But I know the truth, that things a cat from hell. I bet it'd start talking or something if magic was a real thing. I honestly hope it doesn't it'd probably have a posh snooty accent or something." He said, going off into an oddly random tangent.

Fortunately for Dan, there was some luck in walking the streets alone until he found the monster. A shriek came from behind, followed by the heavy footsteps of something big.

"This better not be a giant monster, it's just my luck to be pulverised by a giant monster, but I've got no time for one of those ridiculous things." He groaned, turning around to see the brutish figure of the wasp monster.

However now it seemed even more monstrous than before. It was build like a large troll, Its head now had a big sharp jaw with serrated teeth grafted onto it. It had huge lumbering arms with large sharp claws now and a large scaly tail.

"I think I just wet myself." Dan commented as he saw how gruesome the patchwork monster now looked.

A squadron of Corporate Cops armed with military grade weapons surrounded the beast and shot at it with all they had. Clearly this wasn't one of their concoctions. However, their weapons had no effect, merely scorching the beast before it tore them to shreds.

"There's no stopping this thing now." Dan sulked and lowered his head. Even some of the most powerful weapons the military had couldn't stop this thing. How was a street thief with a pair of nunchucks and a stylish outfit going to do anything against it?

"Come on. You can do this." The voice of an unknown female said to herself as she stepped forward in front of Dan. "It's not a wasp anymore. I'm not afraid, I can't be afraid." She kept telling herself, taking deep breaths as she did so.

"Hey what are you doing? Get out of here you'll end up just like them!" Dan called, but the young woman shook her head.

"I can do this." She told herself one last time. She revealed the streamlined version of the Martial Harness and pressed down to activate it. "Carnival Spirit! Strike Out!" She called as she was covered by an array of fireworks that left the orange ranger in her place.

"Wits of a Fox, Martial Strike Orange!" The orange ranger called as the fireworks finished going off behind her.

She drew her two tonfa and charged forward, provoking it by yelling at it in Spanish. She dug her two blades into the monster, It bellowed in pain, however this time if pulled the ranger off and slung her a few feet away and onto the ground.

"I know I'm going to hell as my luck is just like that, and I know this is probably gonna get me killed, but why the hell am I running in!? Has my life just gotten that bad I've decided to go out by becoming monster chow? Well a miserable end to a miserable life I guess. Martial Spirit, Strike Out!" He called, morphing into Martials Strike red and planting the blades the the ends of his nunchucks into the back of the monster.

This allowed the orange ranger to retrieve her tonfa as Dan was thrown off and onto the ground. The beast's gaping map opened, showing the mismatched serrated teeth as it came closer to the red ranger's head.

"Any help? Anyone? Well if these are my last few words I'm getting, i curse that goddamn cat!" He exclaimed as the beast got closer to Dan's helmet.

"Oh just die already monster!" The orange ranger exclaimed, surprising to even her, the hinges on the ends on each of her tonfa activated and the blades flipped up, this also caused a trigger to extend near the handle of the weapon. "Guns?" She asked, pulling back the triggers for a hail of bullets to shoot out from the opened holes and blast into the monster.

She shot for longer periods, yet that is when she began to lose control and spray bullets everywhere, this was an unfortunate turnout, but the monster was severely wounded. She proceeded to return it to bladed mode and stand confidently.

"Time to go back where you came from." She said under her breath before exclaiming. "Carnival Finish!"

The monster charged towards her and she did the same, however charging up her tonfa and veering right, where she slashed through the side of the beast, sending it toppling over onto the road.

"Olé!" The orange ranger called triumphantly as the monster surged with electricity and exploded.

Dan got up and demorphed shortly after. Heading towards the orange ranger, who also demorphed upon him making contact with her.

"You handled yourself well back there. I almost got my head bitten off. Not that it hasn't happened before, just literally might have been a better experience." He told her, causing the girl before him to giggle a bit.

"Dan right? Well you saved me too. So I'll just say thanks, and ask if I can join your team, please." She asked, clasping her hands together.

"Kinda the idea right? Sure, just don't mind the others, they're all crazy so a certain extent." He replied. "So welcome aboard, um… I don't even know you name." He finished.

She smirked and held her hand out. "Well you can call me Mizuki, sounds like those lot can be a handful. Don't worry about me though, I'd say I'm relatively normal. Wait a minute are you crying?" She asked as in fact the red ranger was.

"Finally, after all the suffering, someone normal, it's a miracle!" Dan cheered. "Wait… What's your opinion on cats?" He asked as he paused for a second.

"I'm allergic, so I guess I don't like them." She told him, not knowing where he was going with this.

"You're my new best friend!" He cheered still sobbing a bit.

Mizuki stood there stunned by what had just played out, giving a slightly disturbed looking smile to the ranger. 'Is he really this sad a person, or is it the other rangers he mentioned who are just destroying him? Maybe both. Either way, I'm not getting out of this now, even if I wanted to. I suppose it could be worse, let's just see where this takes me first. Though i am a little worried if it produced this sorry excuse for a red ranger.' All of those thoughts raced through her head as she stood there listening to his sob story.

She gave a yawn. "You know, that fight really took everything out of me. I'm real damn tired." Mizuki then yawned again as her eyelids began to flutter. "Buenas noches." She told Dan before collapsing to the floor and beginning to snore.

"Now that I think about it she does seem pretty young to be a ranger. She looks barely thirteen. Ah well as long as she isn't crazy and hates that cat it'll do for me." Dan said, scooping up the sleeping orange ranger into his arms and heading back to the Dojo with her.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Inside the Corporate tower, the Corporate King was counting his money in his office when Oily Bill tapped at the door, Corporate seemed irritated, however nodded to tell Bill to proceed.

"Boss. I got some news. We have some monster remains from the city, there was an attack, and it was from an outside force." He informed his superior.

The Corporate King sighed. "And why should I care about this?" He asked, still counting his money as he did so.

"Sir it's important. This was the work of Dr. Death. He's back in the city." Bill told him.

In an instant, the Corporate King stopped counting his money and looked at his employee for the first time since the conversation. "If that's true, then we have a lot of work to do. For this we have to hire a lot of unpaid staff and dispose of them when we're done. Get to it Bill!" He ordered to which the other man chuckled.

"Will do boss, will do." Oily Bill finished as he walked out of the office to carry out such a tremendous task for his boss.

Whoever this Dr. Death was, it certainly meant business for the Corporation, and as commonly known to the citizens of Novaton, when the Corporation meant business, they were sure to suffer…

 **|Martial Strike|**

 **And that is chapter 13 over and done with. The orange ranger, if you haven't understood all the little hints is Mizuki Robins who was showcased in a previous chapter titled The Academy. Dan for all the torment he goes through finally has a friend he can consider sane, as well as a 'hell kitten' that's out to get him. I feel like Mizuki is gonna be a little sister type character to Dan and they'll get along well, as for how it'll go with the other rangers we'll wait and see. Dr. Death is gonna be sort of an overall arc antagonist as we go into the next big story arc set.**

 **One and perhaps more have suggested that I hold a 6th ranger vote. While I would normally do this. It has already been under serious debate and discussion between me and other people I know and we arrived at this decision, so please do not row in the reviews. At a later date I may re-evaluate things and open up a poll regarding adding in another ranger aside from any that I have and have planned in the future of this so, just see what happens, okay? Also note that the 'chapter 7' ranger bios has been updated to include the 6th ranger's bio.**

 **The next arc/s will be character focuses. That's because instead of character focuses I did an introduction chapter for each ranger at the beginning for any who don't know or don't remember, and didn't go into any further detail on just who they are. So expect that and more lunacy from the most satire and comedic ranger fic I've seen on this site and have a nice day.**

 **Next Chapter: Breaking the law, Breaking the law**

 **Synopsis: Aside from taking the title from the lyrics of a song, this is the first character focus that delves into Dan's past showing just exactly what it was like for him growing up on the streets. It also includes a walking calculator monster for perfectly credible reasons. What made Dan such a sorry excuse for a red ranger? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Martial Strike.**


	15. Breaking the law, Breaking the law

**Martial Strike**

 **Breaking the law, Breaking the law**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or the concepts it owns. Any views in this are part of the personality of the characters or a joke on certain topics such as evil billionaires. All characters, in chapter 1, are owned by me and any other concepts are also mine. Thanks to decode9 for the use of the true legend war story concept.**

 **Overview: rangers have always saved the world. Years after all of the rangers lost their power in the last legend war, corporate rule has come to pass over the city of Novaton. Now, a business owner, and past ranger, hopes to fight the evil corporation and save others like him from their money filled grip. Finding aid in a young street thief, they begin bringing spirit back to a hollow city through martial arts. Can they take the fight to the corporation? Watch as a new chapter in ranger history begins.**

It had been a whole week since Mizuki joined the team as the sixth ranger, since then it was safe to say that things had gotten a lot more unstable as to be expected when dealing with this rag-tag team. However despite their usual arguing over the needless things, Dan wasn't having any of it today. The red ranger was too out of it too much to care.

Today would've marked seven years since he was kicked out onto the streets and forced to fend for himself. If not for Jason, he'd have been beaten, imprisoned and probably have ended up dead, or worse. He couldn't help but think back to the day seven years ago, where all he had in the world was destroyed in the blink of an eye.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Novaton, 2020, two weeks after the corporation took control of the city. The city center had three buildings in it that were important to the community. The City Hall, The statue of the city's founder and the orphanage where all misfortunate kids lived. Yet now the whole area had been cordoned off by the Corporation and large construction equipment had been brought in, or so that's what the people thought.

All the children and the workers in the orphanage were stood at the front of a large crowd who had gathered to see what the Corporation was about to do, something that would make their intentions for the people clear. A work foeman counted down as another worker stood over a detonator. Giving the all clear, the worker pushed down on the detonator and the citizens watched in both shock and horror as the orphanage, statue and city hall were imploded before their eyes. The one sanctuary for children without a home was now gone, along with any trace of democracy.

An eleven year old Dan stood at the front looking at the carnage that unfolded as the rubble of the building toppled over and stabilized. Everything was now gone, the hopes and dreams of so many were crushed in that very instance and no matter what those adults said, it wasn't going to get better. The younger Dan tucked his hands into his pockets and disappeared into the crowd deciding anything was better than standing around and practically waiting to die.

 **[Martial Strike]**

"Dan? Dan!" A voice called, snapping the red ranger out of his trancelike state and causing him to look up to see Isabel stood in front of him. "You okay?" She asked taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah, just today isn't a good day for me. It's nothing really I just need some space." He told her, shoving aside the reasons for now.

"The orphanage right? I heard about it when I first came here about three years ago when that ugly corporate tower was completed. Say they tore it down and didn't bother compensating the people for everything lost. I've been moving from place to place and living on the streets since I was born but you had a home once, and for someone to tear all that away, I can't imagine how you feel." She told him, feeling pity for the red ranger.

"It's in the past now." He dismissed, standing up and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going now?" She asked, to which dad didn't give a reply, instead just heading out of the door and disappearing into the city, Trouble didn't know what to make of the situation.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Dan was strolling down an empty street when he noticed a small child sobbing in the side alley by a dumpster. The red ranger approached and bent down to look the young boy in the eyes. "Hey kid, you okay?" He asked, looking over the kid who had dirt over his hands and face and was wearing ragged clothing. The kid gave a firm nod which made Dan curious about what was going on. "If you're okay then why are you crying?" He asked, before his question was answered.

Soon enough the red ranger was surrounded by around seven more children, carrying switchblades, lead pipes, slingshots and other weapons of similar purpose. The oldest kid, who looked about twelve began to pat down Dan as he was threatened with the different weapons. "Doesn't look like he's got anything on him, except this." The kid said, taking Dan's Martial Harness from him.

"Oh a mugging, how classic. Did whoever put you up to this tell you to take me out too? Well it's been fun, but I'll be taking that back now." Dan said, taking the kid down to the ground and swiping his morpher back, clipping it to his belt. "Now anyone else want to try it?" He asked, cracking his knuckles as he did.

The kids shook their heads with fear in their eyes before running off scared. Dan gave a laugh as he walked out of the the alleyway and down the street.

As he wandered down the sidewalk with no particular destination, a vehicle with a megaphone attached to the roof drove down slowly, a voice coming out of the top announcing an event. "To mark the seventh year since the corporation occupied Novaton, the Corporate King is making a speech outside his great tower with a special announcement be sure to be there and see what your ever trustworthy corporate masters have in store for this great city!" The announcer let out. Dan's face turned hostile.

"To grow up in this city is a nightmare, those kids back there only mug people because there's no other choice. I think it's time I show that rich guy what seven years of moneymaking do to a kid." He said, clenching his fists. "Cause I was once like those kids, and for me it was much worse."

 **[Martial Strike]**

2021 Novaton, a year after the children of the city were tossed aside in the name of money. The framework of the Corporate Tower was completed and construction workers had began to build the floors to the building, which would take two and a half years to do. A twelve year old Dan stood in an alley holding a shiv in his hand, the boy was shaking as a light rain fell from the sky.

A bald man with scars over both his face and a dark look in his eyes. He held a revolver in his hand, He was beside the boy in the alley while another man was on his knees, he looked to be just an average citizen.

"Now Dan, you know what you've gotta do. If we leave him alive, he'll get the cops after us or come for us himself, and you know how that'll end, so finish him off. You don't want to regret not taking the chance sooner." The bald man told him.

The young Dan shook his head. "I-I don't want to Quail!" He defied, turning his head away from the bald man known as Quail.

"If that's how you're gonna be, but one of these days you've gotta learn, the choice between taking a life and sparing it, kid. It's gonna be the difference between life and death for you." He said before lifting his revolver up to the man's head and pulling the trigger, causing a loud bang and lighting the alley up for a second.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Back at the dojo, Mizuki slumped down into the couch where Isabel was also sat, thinking over why Dan had left without a word on why, thinking over her own time on the streets which had indeed been a struggle, but even more of one when she got to Novaton. She didn't know half the things he had gone through and that's what worried her.

The one other person that would've understood who also grew up on the streets was out of town with Jason and Orika looking into a possible lead on where that bug monster came from.

"Something bothering you?" The orange ranger asked, Trouble snapped out of her train of thought and looked at the young teenager.

"It's fine, just a little concerned about Dan. He went out and hasn't come back, knowing him he's probably gone to the shady part of the city, it's gotten worse there lately." She told Mizuki, worried about the red ranger's wellbeing.

"Well from what I've heard, Dan's a deviant, so he'd be going back to the place he'd be most comfortable right, with others like him. I don't get how that's bad." She responded, being unknowingly snobbish about the situation.

Isabel gritted her teeth. "Listen here, just because you actually grew up with parents and had a home doesn't mean you can deem all of us the same as the low life scum out there! While he might not seem like it, Dan's a dedicated person and while I did hate him at first he's done me more favours than I can repay him for, he's been a real good friend to me so NEVER relate him to some of the criminals out there, that's not how he is!" She exclaimed, getting mad about the new ranger criticising her friend like so.

"S-Sorry, I didn't know it was an insult, I was just suggesting he might have gone to think about his time out there and visit some of the places he'd been again. I didn't know it was a sensitive subject." Mizuki apologised, making the blue ranger's facial expressions soften a little.

"It's okay, just you've never known what it's like to fight every day for your life like some of us have. But one thing's for certain, with the memories I have of Novaton aren't pleasant, Dan's spent a few years longer here than me, there's no telling what might have happened. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Isabel finished, getting up and heading to the door.

"What're you doing?" The orange ranger asked, Trouble smirked.

"Knowing Dan, if we leave him on his own for too long he'll end up doing stupid or getting hurt. I wouldn't be a good friend if I let that happen would I?" She told the orange ranger before opening the door.

"Then I'm coming with you. He said I was his friend too, it might have been a slight joke but even so I want to be his friend and that means I won't take no for an answer… Also I never had any friend growing up, moving around all over the country." She said, lowering her head to the floor.

Trouble gave a small laugh. "I get it, just try to keep up!" She called, dashing ahead.

"Hey wait up!" Mizuki called out running after the blue ranger as fast as she could.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Novaton, 2023. The Corporate Tower's construction had been completed and the insides were now being constructed as well as a helipad on the CEO floor. Moving away from the city center and into an abandoned warehouse.

Two boys ran through it, panting and running for their lives. One was the fourteen year old Dan while the other was a young boy in ragged clothes and messy hair going over his eyes.

The two hid behind a pile of shipping crates as they panted, hearing one of the shutters of the loading bays open up and the voice of Quail calling out to the two.

"You know Dan, I'm disappointed in you. You were my prodigy, I treated you like a son. Then you and your little friend Mitch decide to take back what I took from people just because you got all high and mighty about it all. You know, I'm a little impressed with your stealing skills, but it's the lack of honor among thieves that broke my heart. I guess I should've seen this coming since you refused to dispose of any of your targets, getting the others to do it. You're a real coward you know, but you're useful, unlike Mitch." He said, getting closer and closer till he found the boys behind the crates.

"Quail, you don't have to do this. I'm still good, I just got duped by Dan that's all!" Mitch begged.

Quail gave a sigh. "Always snivelling, but if you want to get back in my crew kid, you've gotta get rid of the problem, the problem being Dan." The scarred man said, dropping a shiv on the ground and gesturing the boy to take it.

Mitch nodded and picked up the shiv, attacking Dan with it. "I'm sorry." The young boy said, forcing it toward the younger Dan as he grappled for it.

Dan was stronger than Mitch though and turned it toward Mitch and driving it into the boy's chest in desperation, seeing the light fade in Mitch's eyes. As blood poured from his friend's chest, Dan's eyes began to well up. "I'm… I'm… I'm s-sorry." He wept, dropping his head to the ground.

"Looks like what I told you when I first found you came true. And you chose life. Well done Dan." Quail told the young Dan, unsympathetic to the death of his friend. "Well all is forgiven in my book, that snivelling brat made you soft, but now everything's how it should be."

"Y-you… You Bastard!" Dan yelled, tears falling from his eyes as he ran at Quail and slammed him into the crates knocking his revolver out of his hand.

Dan picked it up and aimed it at Quail. "You ain't got the guts kid I taught you, I made you what you are. We're just alike, only I won't hesitate to shoot you. Can you say the same? All those times you refused to finish the job only for the outcome to be basically the same. You're gonna let me go and just wait for me to get what's coming to me, that's what you're like, even if there was no live target, I bet you couldn't pull the-" Quail fell silent as a loud bang echoed through the warehouse before Quail dropped to the ground.

Daniel dropped the gun as tears fell from his eyes and he dropped to his knees. Even when faced with what was right and what was necessary, he wouldn't win. Taking two lives that day in the name of survival and revenge had burned a darkness into his heart. From that day, Dan swore that he would only take a life if there was no other option and Dan would also bear the weight of such a decision for the rest of his life. He didn't want to become a murderer but Quail had made him into one and before becoming the red ranger decided to walk the lonesome road to keep people safe from himself.

 **[Martial Strike]**

That's all that Dan could think about as he stood in the crowd of people as the Corporate King approached the podium. The CEO had ruined so many lives and the man deserved to die for sure, but how would this affect Dan and his humanity if he was to go and end the man up there for good? It wasn't too late for him to go back, but he now stood there in the crowd, his hood up and a hospital mask over his face. All he would need is a good distraction to do it.

'Can the guy truly be evil though, maybe he has no idea about the lives that he's destroying. I should wait and see what he has to say…' Dan thought as the Corporate King began his speech.

"Citizen's of Novaton, today is the seventh anniversary of the beginning of the construction of the Corporate Tower and the real beginning of the occupation of this fair city. So it is with great pleasure that I announce that we will be building an even bigger and better Corporate Tower at the location of Novaton's current Cemetery because of the amount of land it takes up. Where will all the bodies go you might ask? Well I don't care enough to know, but I doubt anywhere good!" He informed them all followed by a chorus of boos and curses at him.

The corporate cops began to attack the crowd as things got violent. Dan took his chance and leapt over the guards and made his way to the Corporate King where he shoved him to the ground and began to wrestle with him. Just in time before a powerful energy blast shot at where the villain's head would've been if not for the red ranger. Dan looked on in surprise, as did the Corporate King.

"I saved you!?" Dan exclaimed in surprise.

"You saved me?" The Corporate King said simultaneously to Dan's words as they looked on to see another one of Dr. Deaths creations.

This appeared to be a metallic calculator, using shifting pixels for its face and the expressions it would give. Both of its arms seemed to be laser cannons and the mechanical creation wore an angry 8-bit expression.

"I'm known as The Calculator, and I did not calculate anyone saving you and preventing me from taking your head, Corporate King. Rest assured this enigma will be dealt with swiftly and we can get back to business." The Calculator called out charging up its blaster cannons to fire at both Dan and the Corporate King…

 **|Martial Strike|**

 **That is chapter 14 everyone. A Dan focused episode and I didn't intend for it to be so serious originally, but that's how it ended up and now you know Dan a little better and hopefully I've made you all feel sympathy for him now. He's done well to carry that burden though. I'll be wrapping his little focus up in the next one while tying it with the second ranger focus, so a slight dual focus I guess.**

 **I'll be getting a few more updates out to stories this week so expect that, but I'll be changing up my schedule bit more in the coming weeks along with something special for you all at the end of the month, so look forward to that. Till then, I'll catch you all later.**

 **Next Chapter: Tough Girl Attitude**

 **Synopsis: With Dan accidentally saving the corporate king and ending up facing one of Dr. Death's monsters, the ranger has a tough fight on his hands. Yet after all is said and done will he be the same when he comes to reflect on his choices or will another ranger have to muster up the courage to talk about their own past and help share the burden that the red ranger has carried on his own for years? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Martial Strike.**


	16. Tough Girl Attitude

**Martial Strike**

 **Tough Girl Attitude**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or the concepts it owns. Any views in this are part of the personality of the characters or a joke on certain topics such as evil billionaires. All characters, in chapter 1, are owned by me and any other concepts are also mine. Thanks to decode9 for the use of the true legend war story concept.**

 **Overview: rangers have always saved the world. Years after all of the rangers lost their power in the last legend war, corporate rule has come to pass over the city of Novaton. Now, a business owner, and past ranger, hopes to fight the evil corporation and save others like him from their money filled grip. Finding aid in a young street thief, they begin bringing spirit back to a hollow city through martial arts. Can they take the fight to the corporation? Watch as a new chapter in ranger history begins.**

Previously on Power Rangers: Martial Strike. Dan's dark past was revealed as the red ranger remembered the day everything changed for him and each day that changed him. When the Corporate King made a public announcement to destroy a graveyard and place another Corporate Tower there. Dan jumped the villain but was surprised that he ended up saving him from one of Doctor Death's monsters. And now…

The arm mounted blaster cannons of the Calculator fired at Dan and the Corporate King, both of their eyes widened as the plasma blot shot towards them. Just before it hit them, the two saw a blue blur shoot in front of them and deflect the bolt away from them. Dan looked up to see Trouble who was morphed and holding her Sai's to block any more attacks.

A group of Corporate Cops ran onto the scene and retrieved the Corporate King, rushing him to safety, away from the unfolding fight. Just after he was gone, Mizuki arrived, also morphed and wielding her bladed Tonfa. The Calculator looked around, seeing no sight of his target but seeing only the blue and orange rangers.

Dan looked at Trouble as he got up off the ground. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What do you think stupid, looking for you. You have a habit of getting yourself into messes, so of course I'm gonna come and stop you from doing something stupid." She explained to him as he walked beside him.

"You wouldn't understand. But that's not for here, for now I have a score to settle with this oversized calculator. Martial Spirit, Strike Out!" He called, transforming into the red Martial Strike ranger.

Pulling out his tonfa, he, Trouble and Mizuki charged forward at the Calculator with their weapons. Mizuki attacked first with her bladed tonfa, attempting to cut through the metal chassis, yet before her blades connected with the metal body, the Calculator shifted his body and caused Mizuki to miss and tumble to the floor. She rolled and stood back up after regaining her footing but she was still confused as to what was going on.

Trouble kicked the monster back and then brought her Sai's around to cut through the Calculator in similar fashion, but again, before the blades connected, the enemy jumped back and Trouble stumbled as she tried to recover from missing her attack.

"Something's wrong, he's dodged two of our attacks when we went for him with our weapons now. I don't like this." The blue ranger said as she thought over the reason.

"Then let's try a different approach!" Mizuki exclaimed as she converted her tonfa blades to blasters and began firing at the monster.

Despite her best efforts, the Calculator dodged each blast from the orange ranger's weapons. All three rangers stood there confused as to what exactly was going on with their attacks and the Calculator dodging them effortlessly.

"You are foolish to resist me humans. I can anticipate any attack you throw at me and dodge it before any harm comes to my body. Unfortunately for you, my attacks are not as easily evaded." The Calculator explained to them as he charged up his arm cannons and fired out at the rangers.

They rolled out of the way before the energy blasts hit and the projectiles exploded behind them. Getting back up, Dan triggered the blades to spring out of the bottom of his weapon.

"If you're so smart, how about you predict this!" He yelled as he jumped forward, lunging with his bladed nunchucks, using it more like a knife.

The Calculator hopped back just enough to be out of range of the stabbing attack, yet Dan let go of one end of his nunchucks and swung it around where it stabbed into the Calculator's chassis and caused the mechanical monster to begin sparking.

The Calculator let out a mechanical scream from being hit and having his circuits damaged by the penetrating attack. "You insolent fool. Why can't I predict your actions? You are an enigma, but I will not fail in my mission. Even though my prediction systems are offline thanks to you, I can still destroy you all!"

Mizuki switched her tonfa back to blade mode and with trouble, ran in and began slashing with their weapons at the Calculator, piercing his metal body and causing him to spark even more. The orange and blue rangers jumped back as electrical surges began to spike throughout their foe's body and the holes in his armour plating showed his circuits sparking and a few of them appeared to be fried.

"Alright, it's time to finish off this stupid calculator!" Dan said as he span his nunchucks before charging in and striking the Calculator in the center, stabbing all the way through the machine.

"How could I not predict you? It's just not possible…" The Calculator said before exploding.

Mizuki and Trouble shared a high five before all three rangers demorphed. Although the orange and blue rangers were cheering at their victory Dan glanced at the two before placing his hands in his pockets and walking away.

Isabel looked over to see the red ranger walking away and turned to face Mizuki once more. "Dan's still not himself, I'll talk to him by myself, thanks for your help and all, but this is something that's best done alone."

The younger ranger looked at her teammate and gave a nod with a smile. "I get it, good luck in getting him back, I'll head back to the dojo, hopefully Dan's okay though." She responded, understanding how it needed to be.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Back within the Corporate tower, on the top floor, the Corporate King was outrage. Oily Bill stood within the villainous CEO's office as the Corporate king threw a fit, throwing everything on his desk to the floor.

"I want that damn doctor found! He tried to kill me, he won't get away with this!" The villain yelled, slamming his hand down on the table.

Oily Bill looked at his boss and spoke up. "Sir, I'll have the Corporate Cops handle it, we'll triple searches in abandoned buildings and find him."

"Good, because I want him to pay for all the trouble he's caused me, both now and in the past." The CEO finished as his subordinate went to work to issue new orders.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Dan walked through the streets as the day began to end and the sun was setting. Not too far behind him was Trouble who tried to keep up best she could and get the attention of the red ranger.

"Dan, stop already you idiot! What's wrong with you? We're a team, we're supposed to help each other when something's up, so stop being so stupid and open up already!" Trouble called out to Dan, as she finished her sentence, Dan stopped in his tracks but keeping his face away from the blue ranger.

"What do you care? You've hated me since the first time we met. I highly doubt that your opinion is different now. Just leave me alone and stop pretending like you care, nobody really cares." He responded before continuing walking in the direction he was walking in.

"You're wrong…" She said, clenching her fist, her words prompting the ranger to stop and listen to what she had to say. "All my life I've been alone. Since I could stand, I've never relied on others for support. I've gotten by and survived by myself for years and the very first day we met, I saw you as an inconvenience like everyone else. That's why I hated you, or at least I thought I did, but the more encounters I had with you, things changed till the day that for once, someone else actually needed me. You accepted me into this whole thing and ever since, I've felt a lot better about everything. Dan, I can't ever pay you back for what you've done, but please try to see. Ever since you've become a ranger, the people in this city, including our team have something new that you gave them all. You gave them hope, they actually think things can get better one day if we just keep fighting, are you just gonna walk away?"

Dan turned to her and looked her in the eyes, trying to hold back his emotions about the subject. "But I don't deserve it, I'm no hero. You guys would do better with someone like Orika leading the team, you don't need me, especially when I cause more trouble than I'm worth."

"A year before I managed to hitch a ride here, I was saved by a power ranger, from before they all lost their powers. He stopped a monster from getting me and I thanked him calling him a hero, he said that he wasn't even close to it, but I was still there when he proved himself to be a hero and save everyone, just before I left there." Isabel told Dan, revealing some of her history to the ranger.

"But I'm not like that guy am I? I'll never be like the ranger who saved you, I'll never be able to save anyone. Why are you even telling me this why do you care what I do? Even if I am all this you say I am, I'm not the best person for the job!" He exclaimed trying to push her away.

"Yeah, you aren't the best person to lead us. But you're Dan, you're our Dan, no matter what your past might say about you, you're the kind and helpful person I know you to be. And besides, you've saved me." She gave a smile at the red ranger, who returned a smile.

"Thanks, I guess you all do care about me then, Today brings up some bad memories, returns me to the mindset I had before all this, where I thought I had to stay away from everyone for their own good. Even though you've got that tough exterior, you can be really kind. I'm sorry if I've acted like a complete idiot lately, but the way things are now, I think I'm ready to move on and leave the past in the past." He told her, now coming around and returning to his usual self.

"Good, let's stop with all this mushy stuff then. We better get back to the dojo though, the others might come looking for us if we're gone too long." Trouble replied, returning to her tough girl persona and turning to go in the direction of the dojo, as did Dan.

Atop the roof of the building, Mizuki was stood and had been watching the events unfold, she gave a relieved sigh after hearing that the two would be returning without the use of any force. "It's a good job Dan is coming back, otherwise I'd have my regular supply of nutella cut off, and then I'd probably have to fight Sora for any leftovers. I should probably get back before they do though, otherwise they'll think I was up to something." The orange ranger told herself before darting over the buildings to try and reach the dojo before the red and blue rangers.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Within the abandoned warehouse that Dr. Death's lab was situated in, the old scientist was looking over security camera feeds of how his creation the Calculator had done in his task, it was evident that he had indeed been defeated, but the red ranger caught his eye, when he went to attack the Corporate King and when he somehow defied the prediction ability of the Calculator.

"This child is a curious specimen indeed. He and others seem to have stolen the Martial Harnesses, something I no longer need to do. But perhaps they can be some use in my work against that fool in charge of the company. He will not escape retribution." Dr. Death spoke out loud despite there being no living being to hear his words.

The old scientist then switched the monitor he was viewing the footage on, to a different screen, this appeared to show diagnostics and plans for large metal animals.

 **[Martial Strike]**

The last hours of the day had passed and the rangers that lived in the dojo slept as those who had their own homes left and the fell silent. After an hour or two, Dan had risen to go to the bathroom. When returning to his room, the red ranger stopped as he saw the reflecting eyes of Jag in the dark hallway.

"Okay, nice kitty, don't scratch me, please." Dan said as he shuffled around the floor to get to his door.

The cat stared at him, before the ranger heard a rather regal and low toned voice to speak to him. "Honestly Daniel, as much as I enjoy to cause you suffering, even I am civil enough to respect things such as sleep."

Dan's eyes widened as his head started to think all kinds of crazy things. "Either I'm really tired or you just spoke." he said to Jag.

"Of course I just spoke you absolute moron. I'm not a normal cat if it wasn't obvious. But if you tell anyone else about this, I won't hesitate to claw you." Jag, who could somehow speak, told the ranger.

"Oh god I hope I'm dreaming." Dan said to himself as he went back to his room to sleep it off and try and forget the strange thing that just happened.

The hours ticked by and soon morning came, where Dan woke up with a loud yawn. After a quick change of clothes, the ranger walked out of his room and into the main area of the dojo.

He saw Orika and Jason fighting as per usual with their morning sparring session and then he looked over to see that Mizuki, even though she had been awake at one point had gone back to sleep and was curled up on the couch in their seating area, snoring her head off in a manner of speaking.

Jag skulked by, nearing Dan and warning him with a threatening hiss before scampering off. 'I guess that was real then, I'm kinda worried now.' He thought as he took a seat, just before Isabel emerged from the kitchen carrying a tray with a plate on it, there appeared to be a worrying amount of steam, or smoke, rising from the plate as the blue ranger set it down in front of Dan.

"What's this?" He asked, looking to see that it appeared to be an attempt at bacon and eggs, the actual product being rather burned."

"I made breakfast for you, figured that you could use it after yesterday and everything." She responded with a smile on her face. "Its my first time cooking so tell me how it is."

Dan gulped. 'I can see why' He said in his head as he took a fork and stabbed it into the far too crispy bacon and ate it, swallowing the food hard. Dan's eyes widened as his face went pale. 'Oh god, that tastes like death' he complained in his head as he tried to keep a straight face.

"So how is it?" The blue ranger asked with a hopeful look on her face.

Dan thought on his answer for a minute. "It's good!" He enthused forcing a smile. "You should cook for everyone else sometime too, I'm sure they'll love it." He finished, causing Trouble's face to light up.

"Great! There's more in the kitchen, I'll go get it now!" She said, her face beaming, thinking her cooking was great.

As soon as she left, Dan coughed heavily and gave a groan. "Why'd I have to save that now I have to suffer more of her dreadful cooking." The red ranger complained as she returned with a large plate of the burned food.

 **|Martial Strike|**

 **That was chapter 15. They managed to defeat the dreaded calculator who could predict the moves of two of them, but somehow it didn't apply to Dan and they defeated it, also intriguing Dr. Death. I have to admit I chose a calculator themed monster this time just for some writers revenge on a malfunctioning calculator I had in an exam when I began writing up the previous chapter, looking back, the revenge felt good. Trouble appears to have shown a warmer side to herself now and might be nicer to our unfortunate red ranger from now on, hopefully her awful cooking isn't one of her niceties though. And Jag speaking, there was a little foreshadowing in a joke about that in a previous chapter, but it isn't that funny anymore. The question now is, what exactly is Jag?**

 **Now a little thing that I found out yesterday when writing the chapter. Today, the day I released this, actually marks an exact year since I started writing, so happy milestone I guess. I know I do say this quite a bit, but since starting writing, I've gotten so much support, nice comments, and help off of lots of people even if it's only been one review or we've only had one or a few discussions. But I have made quite the few friends on here who are pretty awesome people so I want to thank you guys the most for every bit of help and contribution you've made to me and I hope that another year of writing goes just as well. Until the next time everyone.**

 **Next Chapter: Rebel Resurgence**

 **Synopsis: Although Rebel Radio and DJ E had disappeared when her makeshift radio station was destroyed, the ideals and inspirations it brought to people were not. When the rangers learn that a copycat radio station is up, Ella goes on a manhunt to track down who has been copying her and why, yet the rangers also have to deal with another one of Dr. Death's monsters. Next time on Power Rangers: Martial Strike.**


	17. Rebel Resurgence

**Martial Strike**

 **Rebel Resurgence**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or the concepts it owns. Any views in this are part of the personality of the characters or a joke on certain topics such as evil billionaires. All characters, in chapter 1, are owned by me and any other concepts are also mine. Thanks to decode9 for the use of the true legend war story concept.**

 **Overview: rangers have always saved the world. Years after all of the rangers lost their power in the last legend war, corporate rule has come to pass over the city of Novaton. Now, a business owner, and past ranger, hopes to fight the evil corporation and save others like him from their money filled grip. Finding aid in a young street thief, they begin bringing spirit back to a hollow city through martial arts. Can they take the fight to the corporation? Watch as a new chapter in ranger history begins.**

The weekend rolled by in the city of Novaton. Ever since the Corporation's unveiling of the second Corporate Tower that was planned to be built on the site of an old graveyard in the city, minor rioting, protests and scuffles in the streets have caused tensions to mount in the city recently.

Yet in the past few days, protests had become progressively worse in terms of their outcome, but the rangers had finally found the cause of it. A particular radio station that had recently resurfaced.

While Sora strummed his acoustic guitar in the background, Alyssa practiced combat drills against Orika, due to all the training they've done in their downtime when Dan went rogue, the black ranger was holding her own quite well against her more experienced opponent.

As they did so, Dan, Jason, Ella and Trouble were gathered around a small temporary table, which contained the radio equipment they had acquired to spy on the Corporate Cops before they upgraded to a built in system. They had switched it on moments ago when they found an active radio channel, that had left Dan and Jason with the feeling of deja vu.

"Hello Novaton! Welcome back to Rebel Radio! The best damn music around and the best Corporate bashing in the city." Came the energetic voice of a teenaged radio DJ. "Now let's talk about those guys you all seem to like, those power rangers. Honestly, they've been in the city long enough, why don't they just pull the Corporate King out of his office and end it already? They've hardly done anything to help us, and half of the time it seems like that idiot of a red ranger is getting throw around for people's entertainment. Seriously, if any of these rangers are listening, get a grip already and throw that fat cat off of his tower already. Okay, sorry for the rant everyone, but they're not really any better than the average thugs at this point. Anyway, this is DJ E, now keep listening for the music."

"I remember the last time I listened to this radio and it went differently. Then again I didn't get called out like that either." Dan commented as he tried hard not to react to this new radio DJ calling him out.

Trouble gave a smirk before looking at Dan with the intention of rubbing it in a little further. "She does have a point though, you do tend to get thrown around a lot. Anyway, I thought Ella turned out to be that DJ in the end, is someone copying you?"

Ella gave a sigh before turning the radio off. "When I made that radio, it was just my way of getting through life after I'd had enough of the Corporation. I didn't know anyone even listened to it, didn't really care. Sounds like people did though, and one of them was crazy enough to make a copycat radio station and take my name too. From what I heard though, I really don't like her."

Trouble cracked her knuckles before giving a mischievous smirk to the pink ranger. "You wanna go take this new girl down a few notches for stealing your identity?"

Ella gave a laugh. "I'm not that mean, but I think she needs to know she's doing some wrong here. Dan you coming along?"

The red ranger gave a firm nod. "Sure, I'm not letting this other E go around talking about me like that, I think I'll give her a piece of my mind too."

Stumbling into the main room of the dojo, rubbing her eyes and giving a yawn as she did was the young ranger Mizuki Robins. Her hair was messy and she wore an orange tank top with a pair of lounge pants. She appeared to have just woke up and clutched a small stuffed teddy bear by the arm in her left hand as she shuffled around.

"Is something going on?" She asked, her voice giving off the fact she was still tired.

"Me, Trouble and Ella are gonna go deal with a stuck up radio DJ. You wanna tag along?" Dan explained as the red, pink and blue rangers turned to face the younger teenager.

Giving another yawn and rubbing the back of her head, Mizuki stumbled over to the couch with her eyes half closed, slumping into the comfy seat. "Too tired to work, too hungry to care." She added as she curled up on the couch.

"Not much of a sixth ranger is she?" Trouble commented as the three rangers prepared to go out and find the pink ranger's impersonator.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Inside the CEO office atop the Corporate tower, the Corporate King sat lazily in his seat as his subordinate Oily Bill gave him a rundown on current projects the Corporation were currently conducting.

"So long story short, they refused to speed up the production time, saying it was too dangerous and the whole scheme could backfire. They're all jobless now and we brought in a new team of experts that prefer money over customer safety. I've got that same team working on the venom injectors you want in that special object you want, along with refining the right toxins to be used with it. And finally, the monster supersizing raygun." Oily Bill told the CEO, who stopped his employee for a moment.

"Yeah, we really forgot about that, just make sure when we do get it online, you set it to grow the monsters in property we don't own, otherwise we're going to have to fire more workers. I already cut their pay to below the minimum wage to fund the monster creation so we can get rid of those rangers, if things really get out of hand, I'll have to start taking it out of your pay." The Corporate King explained, causing Bill to gulp.

"Alright boss, we'll get right on it. Anyway, we're close now and it shouldn't take much longer until it's online. When we do though, we're going to trademark the name, that way if anyone dares to use the name in their work, even under fair use, our legal department is gonna have a field day suing them for everything they have." Bill responded getting his boss to smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Bill." The Corporate King finished as the two began laughing amongst themselves.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Running down the decrepit streets of areas left to waste away by the Corporation so that they can build on them, the rangers were coming closer to the source of the radio signal, according to Jason, who had been tracking it down for them.

They stopped in front of a building with boarded up windows and doors. A large radio transmitter jutted from the roof and two large letters were propped up on the roof too. NR. Novaton Radio, an old radio station that was popular with students from the nearby university, before the Corporation was handed the city.

Dan turned his head to look at the other two rangers. "Jason says that this is the place, think there's a way in we can use?"

Trouble shrugged and drew one of her Sai's and cut the wooden boards barring a door directly in front of them in half. "There's no need now." She replies, gesturing to the door.

"You brought that with you?" Ella asked, giving the blue ranger a rather surprised look.

"Yeah, I always take these with me." She explained, to which both Dan and Ella gave their teammate the same look. "What?" Trouble asked, wondering why they were giving her a look as if it wasn't a normal thing to do.

"Knowing that, I'll be keeping my distance in case you get mad again." Dan remarked, causing Trouble to give an annoyed huff.

"Whatever, let's just head in already." She finished as the rangers entered the old and abandoned radio station.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Within the erie lair of Doctor Death, the mad scientist stood by a lever near his worktable. Upon the table appeared to be another mechanical monster. This latest creation appeared to have a radio theme to it. It's main body was composed of a large and bulky stereo speaker. For the arms of the monster, the mad Doctor had opted to line the framework with a multitude of cables, connecting to the hands of the machine, which appeared to be themed after the retro boombox speakers. It's legs also followed the cable aesthetic and connected to two blocky amplifiers that worked as it's feet. Finally the head of the monster was shaped to resemble a CD player with the screen being larger so it could display a face.

Doctor Death pulled the lever and watched attentively as his latest creation was charged with electricity drawn from extra cables that ran down the table and into the floor.

The latest monster in his arsenal arose and stood ready to receive orders. "Good you're ready, then I have a very special test I need you to help me with." The Doctor told the radio themed monster who nodded in understanding.

"Danger FM is at your disposal sir!" The monster, dubbed Danger FM, acknowledged with the sound of radio static behind his voice.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Back inside the abandoned radio station, the three rangers walked cautiously through the dark and unlit building, using what light they had from the cracks in the window boards to help them through the building.

Eventually, the rangers made their way up a set of stairs to see light peeking through a crack in a doorway. Opening the door, they walked into a room that appeared to be the recording studio of the old station, except someone had been using it. And they same someone was sat listening to the current song playing, waiting for to end so she can continue with her lines.

She hadn't noticed them as they walked up to this young woman from behind. The place hadn't been used in years until this impersonator DJ occupied and began using it, despite this, the place was rather dusty. As they came closer, dust flew into the nose of the red ranger, causing him to sneeze, which caught the attention of the young woman who turned around and shot up from the seat she had been sitting in.

The young woman had fair features and curly blonde hair as she turned to see the three rangers in front of her. "Who the hell are you?" She asked, glancing to an open window for a second.

Dan put his hand to his chin. "Where to start? I'm the red ranger you keep mouthing at on radio. This here is the blue ranger who likes to hit people for fun. And that over there's the pink ranger, oh and she's the radio DJ you've been impersonating."

"He's right. When my radio setup got destroyed, I joined the rangers. I couldn't fight one way so I chose another way. And now you're complaining at us even after you stole my name." Ella added, the impersonator gave a sigh.

As she began to respond, the radio DJ backed up, getting closer to an open window in the room. "I don't know what you're talking about, I just speak my mind on the radio, and for the record dude, you look like you suck." She said, directing that last part at Dan before jumping out of the window.

"Hey, you're really mean!" Dan exclaimed, not noticing that the impersonator had leapt from the window.

"Come on already Dan, she's getting away." Trouble told him, snapping him out of it and getting him to realise that the impersonator had just pulled a fast one on the three rangers.

Giving a nod, he Trouble and Ella jumped out from the window and gave chase to the impersonator through the streets.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Novaton shopping center was once again filled with civilians fleeing in terror as a group of Corporate Cops desperately fought against Danger FM. Punching one of them back to where his other squadmates were with one of his hands, Danger FM then fired out powerful sonic blasts from every sound hole, knocking the Corporate Cops to the ground, where they stayed.

Soon after, Danger FM turned to find himself facing off against four three rangers. Alyssa, Sora and Mizuki stood ready with their morphers as the latest monster locked onto the three.

"Rangers located, beginning test." Danger FM said as it charged up another sonic blast to attack the three rangers with.

"Martial Spirit, Strike Out!" "Carnival Spirit, Strike Out!" The rangers called out, morphing in a flash of coloured energy and an explosion of fireworks in the case of the orange ranger.

The rangers scattered quickly as Danger FM unleashed a powerful sonic blast. Pulling out his hand grapple, Sora fired it, the grapple then wrapped around Danger FM. Bringing himself in, the white ranger positioned himself to perform a thrusting kick on the radio monster. Yet Sora was caught by surprise as Danger FM began laughing as he unleashed another sonic blast, knocking the ranger down to the ground and out of his ranger form.

Next up to take on the mechanical monster was Alyssa. Though Danger FM was bulky and the black ranger's Scythe struck in wide arcs and could be used to attack from a short distance, the black ranger's opponent was exploiting his soundwave ability to push himself back when Alyssa tried to hit, resulting in her becoming tired out. One final missed swing of her weapon finished it however as Danger FM blasted her with it's sonic blast too, knocking her down and out of her ranger form alongside Sora. Though both of them tried to get up, it was a tough struggle to do so.

Hearing fast footsteps from behind, Danger FM pivoted around to see the impersonator and her three ranger pursuers. "Hey, get back here already!" Came the voice of Dan as he shook his fist, leading the small group after her.

The monster then began charging another sonic blast, aiming for the impersonator first off. Mizuki saw what Danger FM was planning and ran for the monster while it was distracted while calling out to the red ranger. "Dan, look out!" She called as the red ranger turned his head to see the attack being fired off at the impersonator.

"Duck!" He called to the young woman he was chasing after before leaping at her, knocking her to the ground and out of the way as the sonic blast hit a stone pillar, shaking the support.

"You-You saved me?" She asked as Dan helped her up.

"Yeah, now go hide, we've got a radio to deal with." Dan responded as he, Trouble and Ella lined up and drew their Martial Harnesses.

"Martial Spirit, Strike Out!" The three called as they were absorbed by an array of coloured energy that then dispersed, leaving them morphed and with their weapons drew, ready to fight.

Trouble charged forward with her dual Sai's and began slashing across the body of the radio monster, helping it distract it alongside Mizuki, who followed the blue ranger's lead. Danger FM charged up a far more powerful sonic blast as Dan span his nunchucks around, charging at the monster.

Turning her head to Trouble, Mizuki spoke up, but was just out of earshot of Dan, unbeknownst to the orange ranger. "He's gonna fire off another blast, we need to move now." She explained, the two rangers jumped out of the way as Dan triggered the blades to spring out of the end of his nunchucks before cutting open the front of the speaker that made the body of Danger FM.

Though the machine did let out a pained yell, it unleashed the attack at point blank range on the red ranger, sending him flying into the stone post directly behind him and knocking him out of his ranger form.

The rangers looked at the downed ranger in surprise as Ella clenched her hand tightly and extended her staff to fight Danger FM herself. "I think after today, I've had it with radios. You think you can send out what you want and it'll do no impact because it's just on a radio, but it does and people get hurt. Just like what's happening here. You hear me other E? If you're gonna keep doing this then actually get to know people before you judge them." She called out the the other radio DJ, who nodded from the sidelines.

Ella nodded back as Danger FM shot out another powerful sonic blast, which the ranger effortlessly dodged with a graceful leap. Planting her staff into the ground, Ella pole vaulted over yet another sonic blast, landing with even more grace than her last maneuver. "Alright time to end this!" The pink ranger called out as she twirled around, bring her staff with her which she stabbed through the circuits of the exposed chest, causing Danger FM to surge with electricity as they began to go haywire.

"Test Completed, sending test results to Doctor Death. Task completed, proceeding with next objective, Error - Error." Danger FM said as he exploded behind the pink ranger as she demorphed.

 **[Martial Strike]**

A day later, Dan arose, sore all over his body. He looked to see fresh bandaging on his body, Orika's handiwork from the look of it. He heard the door open and saw Mizuki walk in with a bowl of soup.

"Hey, you doing okay?" She asked, setting down the soup on the bedside table.

"Still a little sore." He groaned, sitting up in the bed.

"Oh, well Isabel told me if you weren't okay, I had to make sure you ate some of this soup she made." Mizuki replied, walking over and picking up the bowl, ready to spoonfeed him.

Dan's eyes widened as the spoon came closer, the red ranger just managed to stop it however as he held his hand up in protest. "You know what, I'm feeling better now."

Mizuki dumped the spoon back in the bowl. "Oh, okay. Anyway, someone's here to see you when you're ready." She finished heading out of his room.

After a few minutes, Dan came out of his room and into the main room of the dojo, where he was surprised to see that the copycat DJ E was sat down waiting for him.

"You're here. Dan right?" She asked, to which the red ranger gave a nod before uneasily sitting down due to his injuries he was keeping hidden to avoid Trouble's homemade soup. "I just want to say I'm sorry for saying mean things about you. I guess I thought you guys weren't helping people. But you saved me and I have to thank you I guess."

"Don't mention it. Besides, I'm used to all that by now." He responded, looking over to some of his teammates.

"Well I'm hoping we can put this behind us be friends. I'll try to promote you guys on the show too." She said holding her hand out, which Dan shook.

"Sounds like a good idea. Can I get a name then if we come across you again?" Dan asked, holding his side.

"Call me Emma. I you don't mind, I've got a radio to get back to." She said, introducing herself to the red ranger.

He waved goodbye as she left, the gave a grunt as he felt a pain in his side. Unfortunately, Trouble had just walked out of the kitchen and saw him in pain.

"Mizuki, I told you to give him the soup. Don't take his word for it. Now hold him there while I get some more!" She ordered to the young orange ranger who followed Trouble's orders.

"Not again!" Dan groaned, not having a way out of it, as Trouble brought the soup near him, forcing him to eat it.

 **|Martial Strike|**

 **That was chapter 16 everyone. We had a little Laziness from the orange ranger at the beginning there, along with some scheming and hinting at some things from our Corporate Overlord, some more obvious than others. Then the mad doctor unleashed a monster to go with a theme in the episode, to act as a test for the rangers. What kind of test may that be? And finally Ella stepping in to teach her impersonator what she was doing wrong, which went well, and she'll be a character that pops up from time to time helping them out and such. A funny thing about writing those last few lines, while I did so I was listening to a fitting song for what was happening, 'Bottoms up' probably the best thing said if you're about to eat cooking like that.**

 **Well I'm back to writing chapters for other fics now I got Mythos out of the way for now. So I'll be getting on with this and the others more in the next month or so. Next up we'll be focusing on the white ranger, Sora. So, until whatever I work on next, thanks for reading.**

 **Next Chapter: Morphin' Melody**

 **Synopsis: The rangers are all hyped up as a very familiar singing star comes to perform a gig in the city. Though unfortunately one of Doctor Death's monsters crashes the performance and the rangers are mixed up in a rather unusual situation. What will the rangers discover about what they become entangled in? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Martial Strike.**


	18. Morphin' Melody

**Martial Strike**

 **Morphin' Melody**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or the concepts and a thanks to decode9 for the use of the true legend war story concept. The following has over time devolved into a ridiculously over the top sort of parody of many things, as a warning, comedy is one of the main themes and focuses here, so if you were expecting something serious, you've come to the wrong place. With that light warning out out the way, enjoy.**

 **Note: Before this chapter begins, let me give everyone reading this and is still interested in this a big apology for how long it's been since the last update, there's no excuse I could give and being honest I got to a point in this where I just had cold feet about doing it because of the bonus content with this chapter. Since I haven't written anything like it before I just kept putting it off. That said I hope that the original song I tried to write to go with this goes some way to making up for the lost time. I'll explain more about things at the end of the chapter and where I'll be going with the series from here, but for now please do enjoy.**

Sora Davis sat cross legged on the couch within the main room of the Dojo. Swiping aside the white dyed tips of his dark hair, he brought his hands downward, proceeding to strum away at the acoustic guitar he held within his hands and playing a tune that the nearby Mizuki Robins had begun to nod her head along to.

"Hey I know this one, you're a fan of her music too Sora!?" The younger ranger beamed a smile, catching onto what song her teammate was playing.

Sora stopped for a moment, scratching his cheek and giving a timid smile. "Yeah, she's a… big idol of mine I guess. Her music's helped me out a lot the past few years so I thought I'd try learning to play her songs myself."

"That's so cool! I love all her songs and I've got all her albums and t-shirts and everything back at home! I'm so glad I found another fan!" Mizuki excitedly raved to the white ranger, fangirling over this mysterious singer.

Unnerved somewhat by her ravings, Sora just gave a slightly worried smile in reply and returned back to strumming the tunes he loved. As he did so, Dan and Orika entered in through the front door, bags of groceries in each hand. As they walked over, the orange ranger noticed the two and quickly ran over, eying the bags.

"You're up early Mizuki, I hope that means you're starting to act your age instead of sleeping in _every single day._ " Orika said with some frustration evident in her voice.

"Nah, just hungry. There wasn't any food though so I was waiting for you guys to come back." She pushed the notion aside as her eyes darted back and forth between the bags of groceries filling each of the older teen's hands.

"Mind taking a bag then? Think my arm's about to drop off if I hold these any longer." Dan grumbled as the Orange ranger pushed that idea aside too, quickly shaking her head.

As she did so, her eyes locked onto a small container riding at the top of one of the bags and in a swift motion swiped it effortlessly from the bag. "I'm good, I've got what I came for." She replied with an innocent smile as she showed the two the container of nutella she had retrieved before turning and plopping back down on the couch beside Sora, opening the tub up and scooping the spread up with her fingers to eat it as she bobbed along to the tune.

Orika gritted her teeth and Dan shook his head as they headed to the kitchen to put the remaining goods away. As they finished up and returned to the front room, Orika gave a hefty sigh.

"I'm beginning to think that having Mizuki here is a bad idea. For one, she seems to be sleeping more than she's awake and on top of that she's a class A freeloader. You did remember to buy more than just the one tub too, given how much she seems to consume, right?" Dan gave a concealed thumbs up to avoid tipping the orange ranger off. "Good, but someone really needs to whip her into shape, it won't be easy though."

"Count me out, speaking as the team leader, I can't get Mizuki to do anything she doesn't want to." He told her as he began to walk off toward where Sora was playing his guitar.

"Given you're the team leader, it's easy to see where her disregard toward authority came from." Orika remarked as she headed off toward the other end of the Dojo.

Dan soon enough sat down in a chair adjacent to Sora, listening intently to the song, his face tensing as he focused on the melody playing out close by. "Huh… I've heard this tune before." Dan muttered under his breath before turning to Sora. "Hey, where'd you learn that tune, I've heard it before, but I'm fuzzy on where."

The white ranger ceased playing and looked toward the red ranger. "The Internet. It's a pretty popular song now, so the guitar tabs aren't that hard to find. Maybe you just heard it one day and it stuck?" He suggested, to which Dan slowly shook his head.

"No it's not like that, I don't even listen to music really. I think I heard it before, when I was a kid. It's still really cloudy thinking back on it but I'm sure I've heard it before."

As they were about to continue, the three sat down heard a knocking at the front door. Taking the initiative, albeit with a carefree attitude, Mizuki rose, exclaiming. "I'll get it!"

Dan also rose, deciding to go with her, given her lack of responsibility and the unknown person at their doorstep. At the very least he would prevent her from doing something stupid, or at least he hoped.

As the orange ranger opened the door and looked to the person stood outside the door, her body went stiff, her eyes widened and her face seemed to freeze too. "Hey Dan." She mumbled. "Could you pinch me?"

"Huh? Why?" He asked cluelessly as she twisted her neck around, revealing a look of both shock and joy plastered upon her face.

"Just. Please." She demanded as politely as possible, the red ranger hesitantly proceeding to do so. Once he had, he was taken by surprise as Mizuki suddenly loosened up and began jumping up and down excitedly. "I'm not dreaming! She's here, she's actually here, I don't know why but I'm so excited!" She exclaimed in an energetic display as she bounced off of the floor and around the room.

"Uuh…" Dan could only reply with as he turned his attention toward the door and the young woman stood in the doorway.

She was in her mid-twenties, and stood at at least 5'7". Her skin was lightly tanned and had a somewhat muscular build to her body. Her hair was a dirty blonde and her eyes brown. She wore a plain green tank top while a leaf necklace hung from her neck while a chocolate brown skirt hung down to her knees while a pair of black ankle boots completed the ensemble.

Dan took a moment to examine her, seeing that she had a slightly worried smile on her face, before moving to greet the young woman on the Dojo's doorstep. "Hi, something I can help you with? Sorry about the girl jumping around back there too, she's been a little hyper today."

"Oh that's alright, I meet kids her age all the time that're like her. Oh, nearly forgot what I was here for." She moved on, hitting herself lightly on the head with an open hand. "My car's tyre burst outside here and my driver said he'd try and look for a mechanic to go get it changed so I decided to try and look too."

"You know this' a Dojo right? Unless Jason or anybody else knows a local mechanic, you might be outta luck here. But with the way things are, you're lucky to find a local anything anymore."

"So, could you see if you can find one? I'd be grateful for it. So please go look for one!" She asked him, demanding in borderline song with the last sentence.

After a few seconds, Dan gave a smile and nodded. "Sure I'll see what I can find. Why don't you come in and make yourself at home while I do that." He complied without a second thought.

As Dan headed off to see what he could find, the young woman entered and had a good look around the room, seeing the hyperactive Mizuki still jumping around, Orika as she sorted through training equipment to be used during lessons later in the day and finally seeing the white ranger strumming away on his guitar, trying to get the song down just right. As she wandered over and heard the tune he was playing, she smirked and began humming along until she came to a halt in front of the young aspiring musician.

"Hey kid, not bad. Nice to hear someone else play one of my songs for a change." She abruptly told him to both catch the ranger by surprise and get his attention.

Looking up to see whoever this woman talking to him was, Sora's eyes widened in a similar fashion to Mizuki's when she had first seen her. "M-Miss Domino… Wha-How-Where'd you come from?" Sora stammered, not prepared to come face to face with the young woman before him.

"Please don't call me Miss, it brings up bad thoughts about a nickname my brother has for me. Besides, it makes me feel old when you say it like that. Just call me Artemis." She said with a warm smile to the white ranger who was still quite awestruck.

"Sorry it's just a shock to have you show out of the blue like this. What's brought you here, besides the music." Sora joked, trying to play it cool.

Sitting down in the seat adjacent to him before innocently scratching her head. "We got a flat in front of this place so your nice friend in red is helping us find a mechanic in town who can get a replacement. I'm supposed to be putting on a show in Novaton later today if you've heard about it, part of my tour. A while back my manager just disappeared in the City while looking for a good place for the show so me and my driver were out looking for him when our tyre burst outside your place."

"Huh, weird. Well it's great to finally meet you Artemis, your music's been a big inspiration to me for a while now. I just wish I had tickets to the show today." Sora told her with a lowered head, seeming down about it.

Artemis nudged his shoulder, seeing how he looked. "Hey, cheer up kid, your friend plays his cards right and gets a mechanic out here, maybe I can score you some passes, it's my show after all." She suggested with a playful wink as Dan wandered over with Mizuki and Orika in tow.

"I got a mechanic to come round and take the car to his garage, said it'd be a while till it's ready though, guess you can stick around till then. So going by Mizuki's reaction to you, you're somebody important, right?" Dan asked as Mizuki hopped on the couch by Sora, still buzzing with unspent energy, though how after all the jumping around she had already done was anyone's guess.

"Well I guess people think I'm important but I'm not that different from you kids. My name's Artemis Domino, but I guess that wouldn't ring any bells with you if you didn't recognise me by my face. Thanks for helping me out there too, I don't remember the City that well so it'd be hard to get around and search it now, everything's changed around here too, it's so confusing!" She complained, losing her more composed demeanor for a moment.

"Well the Corporation has torn down and rebuilt much of the City that was public property since it came to power. I'm guessing your last time here was back before then?" Orika deduced to which Artemis nodded.

"Yeah, I lived here till my mid-teens and then I had to move away. It's weird being back. You guys know if the old orphanage is still around I've been looking all over the place it was but there's just this big ugly tower there now. Did it move or something?"

Dan shifted uncomfortably before speaking up. "When the Corporation took over, they tore down the orphanage and build that 'big ugly tower' on top of it."

Artemis' smile faded and was replaced by a slight frown. "Oh, that's sad to hear. I used to go there with my Mom, she was a social worker and her work took her there sometimes. So I liked to tag along with her on weekends and sing for the kids there to try and cheer them up. It's actually where I made up some of my songs. Like the one you were playing." She said, turning her head in Sora's direction.

As Dan scratched his chin, thinking back to his time in the orphanage and his prior knowledge of her song without having properly listened to it until he eventually let out a short gasp. "I remember now, why I've heard that song before. I was one of those kids, back in the orphanage before you left and before everything happened here. You're that cute nice girl that kept having problems with glass doors. Like that one time you got your hair trapped in one and couldn't get it out for about five minutes, or that time you walked straight into it and got knocked down." He laughed, reminiscing about her mishaps he had witnessed as Artemis' cheeks turned red.

"I hope those glass doors got what they deserved..." Artemis muttered grimly as she tried to conceal her embarrassment over the incident that occurred over a decade ago. "So what's your name again, since you remember me now, it's only fair." She diverted the subject before anyone could ridicule her for her ineptness when it came to glass doors.

"Dan, I was the kid who loved your singing back then if you can remember."

"Oh, little Danny!" She perked up and began talking in a cheery voice. "Oh wow, I didn't think I'd get to see you again! Did you ever get over that bed wetting thing you still had by the time I went?" She asked, Dan himself turning red with embarrassment, though it was uncertain whether or not she said that intentionally.

"Y-Yeah, of course! Why would you ask that!?" He quickly answered to keep his friends from making jabs about him for now.

"Oh, sorry Danny, you sounded really determined to get over it when we last talked, I just thought I'd ask, sorry if it made you uncomfortable, I wasn't really thinking." She said, confirming that it was in fact, just due to her airheaded nature. As she did so, sniggering went off in the background, the other three trying to hold in their laughs at the revelation that their leader was once a bed wetter.

"Anyway Miss Domino." Mizuki started.

"Artemis." The young singer corrected with a slightly aggressive tone.

"Oh, Artemis then. It's great to see you show up randomly, it's like every fan's dream! But why are you driving around here anyway?"

"Well that's pretty simple." She started as she explained the situation as she had to Sora. "So you guys wouldn't have happened to see a tall fashionable guy with dark hair in the last few months, would you? It's fine if you haven't. This sorta thing happens sometimes."

Before any of them could confirm or deny having sighted Artemis' manager, the front door opened and in stepped the three remaining rangers, while Jag the cat rested on Trouble's shoulder.

"Hey Orika, we're back from looking that old building over, place was abandoned but some of the Corp's Cops were around so we had a little punch up. Jag helped too, he's pretty vicious for a cat to be honest." the blue ranger relayed the information to Orika as the three walked in.

"Yeah nothing really around other than a bunch of old busted up machines but looks like they're looking for the guy sending those other monsters out into the City." Ella added.

"Huh, looks like you guys've been busy too, who's that?" Alyssa asked as the group of girls met up with the others.

As introductions were made, the cat resting on on Trouble's shoulder jumped down and walked along the ground toward Artemis with a look of curiosity in his eyes. Sniffing and taking in the young woman's scent, Jag finally jumped up onto her lap and looked at her face.

"As I live and breathe!" a low toned and quite regal sounding voice spoke, sending shivers down Dan's spine and spooking the others as they searched for the source of the voice, before finally all eyes rested on the cat.

"Did Jag just talk?" Alyssa asked with wide eyes.

"Isabel's the one who brought him in, perhaps she would know." Orika suggested.

"How the hell would I know if Jag could talk, he's a damn cat, he's not supposed to!" Trouble quickly responded, just as surprised as the others.

"I knew I wasn't dreaming when this happened last time!" Dan exclaimed, though no one took notice.

"Lancey!" Artemis cheered. "I finally found you. You shouldn't be talking around normal people though, I bet you've freaked them all out now." She replied to the cat she referred to as 'Lancey' without so much as a second thought about the fact it could speak.

"Says the Witch who uses magic in front of thousands of people on a regular basis, not to mention in all of your albums." The cat retorted.

"Hey that's a trade secret, we agreed not to talk about that in front of anyone else!"

"Umm, Artemis? What's going on here?" Dan asked, hoping to get some sense of what was going on so that his and his friend's sanity could be saved before it was too late.

She quickly shared a glance with the cat. "Go on, they're Power Rangers so it's fine." He told her before she turned her head to address the group.

"Well that makes things easier, you could've told me sooner Lancey. Okay so first off, you guys know how there's stories about magic, well magic's real. If that wasn't enough for you, I'm a Witch, one of the best damn ones out there too."

"Says you." 'Lancey' snorted.

"Hey just because I've gotta pass some dumb magic written test made up by those stupid old mages to be ranked as one doesn't mean I'm not." She replied defensively as she locked eyes with the 'cat.'

"'You won't reach Tier 10 until you stop cheating and using magic to get the right answers' were their words if I remember correctly. Honestly, I don't know why I have to put up with a slacker like you."

"Because you're bound to me by contract!" Artemis chuckled as she gave him a smug glance.

"Artemis, can you get back on topic, going off like that's just making our heads spin even more." Dan interrupted to get the conversation back on course.

"Sorry, so like I was saying, I'm a Witch. I actually use something called song magic when I sing that can inspire people towards goals and dreams. Like say if I sing someone a love song, they'll be inspired to find love. Or if I sing a song about people giving me chocolate, they'll be inspired to give me chocolate… Not that I do that." She quickly denied as the cat on her lap cleared his throat. "So basically that's why I'm a singer, I'm using my music and magic to inspire a better world. And to think my home ec teacher back in High School said I was too lazy to amount to anything, well who's laughing now." She started, getting side tracked again.

"Well, that sounds like a great thing to do. But didn't you sing a little when you asked me to get you help, come to think of it, I did feel a little weird after you said that." Dan pondered the thought, wondering if she had been abusing her power there.

"Well, yeah, but only because things would be a disaster without my manager, things wouldn't go too well at the show today if he wasn't around. You see, this here is my manager, looks like you guys've been taking care of him for me." She explained before pointing the cat on her lap, adding to the confusion.

"My real name is Lancelot, pleased to meet you all properly, aside from Dan of course. I am what is known as a Familiar, a magical beast contracted to a mage to assist them in their magic. I also double as Artemis' manager when I morph into a human form. You see, Miss Domino's power is too intense when she gets into her songs for you humans to handle and the effects of her song magic on you would be too potent, so I can moderate her magical output during her performances thanks to our contract, that way nothing goes wrong. I was scouting in my natural form for a venue when you mistook me for a stray cat." Lancelot explained his nature to them, nodding his head toward Trouble.

"Oh so I guess I took you with me by accident, sorry about that." Trouble apologised.

"Well you did have tuna on you and you all did feed me every day so I couldn't complain. More than I could say about a certain someone." Lancelot said, clearing his throat.

"I forget sometimes." Artemis said with an awkward smirk as any remnant of her reputation as a competent person in their eyes was taken away by her admittance to the fact she wasn't the best at taking care of animals.

"Well, I think we've kept you long enough. Come along dumb dumb, we'll see how that car's coming along, not to mention we've got to get you ready for your show later today." Lancelot told Artemis as he hopped off of her lap and as another surprise to the teens, the cat seemed to grow and transform until he took the appearance of a tall man with dark hair wearing a black suit.

As they tried to take their eyes off of the sudden transformation, Dan turned to Artemis to ask her one last question before she went. "Hey Artemis, why's he hate me so much?"

"Oh, Lancey? I don't know, judging by your clothes you're a red ranger… And he hates my brother too… So from what I can guess, he just hates red rangers!" She deduced quickly, and carelessly before skipping off to follow her manager. "Thanks for everything you guys!" She waved as she headed out, leaving the seven of them mesmerised by the turn of events their morning had taken.

"Okay, can anyone tell me what just happened?" Ella asked, struggling to make sense of the encounter, however her teammates just shook their heads or shrugged.

Letting out a large groan, Mizuki stood up. "Ahh my head hurts!"

 **[Martial Strike]**

Late that afternoon, a stage had been set up in Novaton's park and a mass of young people varying in age had gathered within and filled the area within the barriers to watch the show about to take place. As several musicians began playing an upbeat tune and the intro to the first song of the day, Artemis stepped out from backstage.

She wore a black and green dress with a short and frilly skirt with knee high boots and she had her hair back in a well groomed ponytail. Twirling around a microphone that appeared highly personalised with a green body and gold accents.

As the music picked up and Artemis took centre stage, ready to sing in but a few moments, blaster fire could be heard coming closer and closer, eventually interrupting the show as a few stray bolts hit the stage. As everyone turned, they saw the six Martial Strike rangers chasing after what appeared to be a walking smartphone, white in colour and appearing as overpriced as ever. It wore a snide grin as it turned back toward the rangers as it neared the stage.

"You'll never beat Gone Viral rangers! I'll capture you all on camera and make it such a viral video that you'll be swallowed up by the fame!" The monster, Gone Viral, declared.

"That's pretty lame, is this really the best villains can come up with now?" Trouble criticised.

"Maybe they were having an off day, hopefully we don't have to deal with a bunch more of this guy, each more useless and easier to break than the last too if this one's anything to go by." Alyssa replied as the rangers came nearer to the stage.

Gone Viral leapt onto stage to see Artemis nearby and grinned. "Well what do we have here? A pretty lady huh, you know I think you'd look better with a filter, just a second." The monster laughed as it prepared whatever it had planned for the singer.

"Ugh, at least when I was doing this, monsters were still scary, this' just pretty pathetic. Oh well, better teach this guy a lesson. Bet all the kids around here are gonna love it too, probably just think it's a stunt for the show." She said as she pointed the microphone in her hand at the smartphone monster as the rangers came into view of the scene.

They were about to act but froze in surprise as a form of feint green energy seemed to radiate from the microphone as Artemis opened her mouth. "Telekinesis." She muttered the single word under her breath before raising the microphone high, which in turn seemed to levitate the monster into the air, much to the shock and awe to those around us.

"Woah, so she really is powerful." Sora spoke up as the rangers watched, the group demorphing upon seeing how effortlessly in control she seemed.

"Yeah no kidding. I just thought she was another singer who can't even add properly." Ella added.

"Well guess we were a little wrong about her. She still might be a bit of an airhead, but when it comes down to it, she seems to have things under control." Dan noted his observations.

"Oops, dropped my phone!" Artemis explained as she directed the microphone downwards, slamming the monster into the stage and instantly cracking its screen.

Raising it up again, Artemis repeated the process several times, all the while smiling and all the while repeating the phrase "Oops, dropped my phone!"

The rangers could only watch uncomfortably as she messed with the monster as it was slowly destroyed with each hit.

"Maybe we were wrong but isn't this a bit much?" Dan asked, almost feeling sorry for the mediocre monster.

"You would think so wouldn't you." The familiar voice of Lancelot spoke as he walked up beside Dan in his human form.

"Lancelot? Is this normal then?"

"First of all, when in this form, please address me as Lance Knightly. It was a humorous pun on a surname and the origin of my given name, so I took it. But back on topic, to an extent, yes. A monster like this is nothing compared to her, given it's nothing compared to any of you either. So when she does encounter anything like this, she has the strange tendency to toy with it. Make no mistake, Artemis is still an airhead, but in a situation like this, she is a scary woman to those who know this isn't part of the act. I wish I knew where her… morally grey traits came from but for now we better let her finish destroying that thing and then speak backstage.

 **[Martial Strike]**

Once the remains of the monster has been cleared away, Artemis and Lance met the rangers backstage to clear things up. "Sorry about that everyone, I got a little carried away. When I have my wand in my hand, ready to use it to sing and something like that interrupts, I can't help but get angry." She explained, referring to her microphone as her wand.

"Well I guess everything aside, we're happy you helped get rid of that thing." Dan thanked her.

"No problem, always happy to help out some rookies like you guys!" She said vaguely in a cheery manner. "You guys can head into the audience if you follow Lancey, be sure to get good seats!"

As they began to follow her manager out, Artemis couldn't help but notice the look on Sora's face, he seemed disappointed. "Hey Sora, stay behind, I wanna talk." As the others vacated the area and Sora stayed, he turned to face her. "Is something up Sora?"

"I guess. People say you should never meet your heroes right? I guess they were right. Back before I became a ranger, I was playing songs just to help my Mom pay the bills with whatever people would give me. When I looked to you, you'd done so much and you're only twenty six now. So I wanted to be like you, confident, great at what you do and a warm and friendly person. I guess meeting you was a little surprising given how different and quirky you are. I just feel like the person I idolised for a while now isn't real and now I'm not sure who I should look to for a role model."

"Aside from one little gripe I have which is me actually being twenty six in a couple of weeks, I'm gonna give you a little advice. It's fine if you want a role model, someone to admire for what they can do and the good ways they act, but like me there's always something wrong with someone. Whether it's a short temper or a stick up their butt. If you idolise someone like you did me, you'll just end up disappointed when you find out they're just another person. So I guess what I'm tryna say is admire the good things but accept the bad things about people too, so as long as those bad things are legal anyway. So, you good? Sorry it's the first time I've tried this sorta thing."

Sora scratched his chin for a moment before giving a nod. "Guess so, I'll have to try having more realistic expectations in the future. Thanks Artemis."

"Good! Now we've got that outta the way, how about we _really_ put on a show?" She said with a smirk.

 **[Martial Strike]**

As the crowd outside began to get impatient and the sun began to set, the remaining five Martial Strike rangers leant against the rails.

"What do you think she wanted Sora for?" Mizuki asked to break the silence for.

"I dunno, maybe he's gonna get some free exclusive merch." Trouble teased the orange ranger.

"No fair, I want free merch too!"

As Mizuki threw a mini tantrum, the lights directed toward centre stage as Artemis entered and took point while Sora walked on stage with a guitar in hand, stopping just behind her.

"Alright everyone, sorry to keep you waiting but don't worry, I've got a good reason. You see, what I'm about to sing next with my lovely assistant here is a piece I call 'Without a Name' that we mashed together in about five minutes. Don't worry though, I'm gonna work on this but I wanna see what you guys think first. You ready Sora?" She turned to the white ranger.

"You sure it's gonna be fine? We had no time to practice this." He asked, unnerved by the thought of trying this out.

"Don't worry, leave it to me to work my magic." She said with a wink as she twirled around her microphone/wand in her hand.

"Alright Novaton! Here! We! Go!" She exclaimed as a burst of green energy shot out from her microphone, starting off the music and guiding Sora's hands through the tune, though none of the audience could guess.

As the song progressed through, the tempo of the music became slower as Artemis took the microphone toward her face. "'This 'aint my fight, I'm too Afraid...' I hear you Say…" She began as the lighting from overhead cut off. "As Evil shrouds over, you cower in a Corner. Hiding, Hoping, it won't find you and Break You. Watching quietly, are you just going to give In?" She finished the first verse as the lights shot back on and followed Artemis as she walked over to where Sora stood.

As he played on, the tune picked up again as the song came to its first chorus. When it did so, Artemis pointed the microphone toward him for him to start off. "Will you just stand in the dark, without a Voice? Without a Name to stand Behind."

She quickly returned the microphone to its original position as she sung the next set of lyrics. "Or will you stand up, fight against this Tyranny... That's ruling our World."

Leaning in close to Sora, she shared the microphone between them for the next set. "Unite with those around you, Beat back the Darkness that Enslaves You! Take no more and push against the Greed! So you can see…"

Artemis quickly moves away from Sora and begins walking toward the centre stage as a white spotlight tracks her movements. "The light of Tomorrow…"

 **[Martial Strike]**

Within Dr. Death's laboratory, the old bad mad scientist frantically scribbled in his notebook. "Unfortunately the latest of my tests failed completely and it didn't yield any further information unfortunately. In future I'll have to account for Pop Stars with magic microphones…" He voiced his thoughts as he returned to his ramblings.

 **|Martial Strike|**

 **And finally, after over a year, that's chapter 17 finally completed and finished. I hope its considerable lengthiness compared to usual also contributes to making up for the severe lack of updates for this. But don't worry, from here on, I don't have an excuse to not do one of these chapters out of sheer nervousness that trying out something new like writing original song lyrics is gonna flop. So I'll get out more chapters in much quicker succession too. This also gave me time to see the bigger picture to see where I'm going with the plot and the overall plot so not all bad things from a hiatus. A lot happened here, a lot of crazy things, but let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **That said, by the end of this week, all my obligations to doing things at Uni are off the table till next year so I'm going to try and get as much out for different works as possible seeing as I'm going back home for the rest of the year and any other excuses for hiatuses on my work won't apply either, so expect more things in the future. With that said, pleased check out the full lyrics of the song I *tried* to make which is posted just after this and tell me what you think, first time for everything so let's see how I did according to you readers. Next up is an Alyssa focus, so stay tuned for that in the near future.**

 **Next Chapter: Disconnected**

 **Synopsis: Ever since their first encounter, none of the other rangers knew much about Alyssa and that hasn't changed since she joined them either. Why is she so closed off about herself and what are her motivations for joining the other rangers in the fight against the Corporation? When the Corporate King's latest schemes are instigated, the rangers will learn exactly what they want to know, but will they like what they find? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Martial Strike.**


	19. Without a Name

**Disclaimer: The following is an original piece, I hope that's clear by the shoddiness of the lyrics given my complete lack of experience doing this, however if it does share enough similarities with an existing piece to perhaps be seen as plagiarism, I'd be happy to rework it as soon as I'm notified. With that in mind, hopefully you'll enjoy this. If you don't, then I'm sorry you had to read this.**

 **Without a Name**

 **[Verse 1]**

'This 'aint my fight, I'm too Afraid.'

I hear you Say.

As Evil shrouds over, you cower in a Corner.

Hiding, Hoping, it won't find you and Break You.

Watching quietly,

are you just going to give In?

 **[Chorus]**

Will you just stand in the dark, without a Voice?

Without a Name to stand Behind.

Or will you stand up, fight against this Tyranny.

That's ruling our World.

Unite with those around you,

Beat back the Darkness that Enslaves You!

Take no more and push against the Greed!

So you can see the light of Tomorrow.

 **[Verse 2]**

'But we have Our Heroes, Our Protectors.'

I hear you Say.

But deep down you know, they can't save you Forever.

Until you take a Stand, they'll Fight and they'll Die.

Just to keep you Safe.

So take your Fate with your Hands.

Make a Stand!

Or are you just going to give In?

 **[Chorus]**

Will you just stand in the dark, without a Voice?

Without a Name to stand Behind.

Or will you stand up, fight against this Tyranny.

That's ruling our World.

Unite with those around you, beat back the Darkness!

Take no more and push against the Greed!

So you can see the light of Tomorrow.

 **[Verse 3]**

'Our Enemy's too Strong, We can't hope to beat Them.'

I hear you Say.

What's with all the Excuses, Can't you See?

Even when those around you feel the Same.

If you'd all just come together, you would Realise.

That united you can stand a Chance.

And at least with a Chance, there's Hope.

So are you all just going to give In?

Or will you take that Chance!?

 **[Chorus]**

Will you just stand in the dark, without a Voice?

Without a Name to stand Behind.

Or will you stand up, fight against this Tyranny.

That's ruling our World.

Unite with those around you, beat back the Darkness!

Take no more and push against the Greed!

So you can see the light of Tomorrow.

 **[Chorus]**

So stand in the Light and raise your Voice!

Making a name as you stand in Line!

With those just like you, fighting against this Tyranny!

United with those beside you, beating back this Darkness!

Taking no more and pushing Forward!

Against this Greed!

Then you'll see, the light of Tomorrow.

 **[End]**

If you're not usually one to read my extensive author notes (which is understandable), I'd suggest you do with this one, it gives some background into the lyrics among other things.

 **And that's a wrap on the full song featured somewhat in Martial Strike's latest chapter. Now, the closest I've come to writing song lyrics before was back in my Secondary School years where I composed some pretty shoddy instrumental pieces and since moving on I've only rarely touched my keyboard so I doubt this could work with a tune behind it without spreading the lyrics out with a good amount of instrumentals between them and then getting the melody to fit to the lyrics. But for it to actually work as a song it would need a good amount of editing to make the lyrics work better. But that's my personal opinion given this is a first draft piece intentionally since it was made up in 'about 5 minutes' according to the previous chapter, even though it took me more than a few hours.**

 **So with personal criticism out of the way, once again I want to say thanks and sorry for putting up with me not releasing anything for this in the last year. I hope this goes at least some way to making amends for leaving this like it is. I have a good idea of the length and where I'm going with all this now though and I'll be sure not to leave it on a prolonged hiatus again.**

 **As for this, I guess seeing as it's and original composition made for Martial Strike and to sort of reflect the big overarching and under arching themes of the story, some lyrics in there were even put in to reflect the comedy of the series, I do suppose you could consider this the 'Main Theme' or at least a song about Martial Strike, which I know some people had asked about a while ago. But if this is well received and people want more songs for other series, then we'll see. I'm still getting a grasp on the whole thing but for my more serious works, if I do more, I'll make them properly and put serious thought into them instead of intentionally cobbling this together in the spirit of this series.**

 **With all this said, it's coming up to Christmas and that means for me that Uni is out until a few weeks into January. And with that, a lot of free time opens up in my otherwise busy usual schedule, so expect me to be able to actually get chapters for things out in a much more timely manner along with other works coming off of hiatus for whatever reason I had suspended them in the first place not being a problem for the foreseeable future. That all said, thanks for reading and I hope you'll continue to in the future. Until then!**


End file.
